


[KHR] H.A.L.O. [R27R]

by sethnightlord



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 115,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord
Summary: *all the content in fanbook 《HALO》2020*The following story contains all my feelings for KHR over the past ten years. Every character in it gets their best ending in my world. Originally, I wrote this story to myself and my high school days.Hope you enjoy it.*post on 5/20/2020 at Lofter.*献给自己、献给我深爱的他们，祝他们彼端圆满、永浴爱河*正剧向，感天动地，绝美师生情*超A温柔兔兔（我流）超辣护短老师*Unexpectedly, this story became so popular that it was even printed in a book, and as a result, many friends were made. Thanks to all of you who enjoyed the story, we’ve been basking under Tsuna's HALO for so long.-When you talk about Tsunayoshi, you can't help but talk about Reborn.He never backs down from a choice, and Reborn will show him how to face his fateTsunayoshi has his shadow in his words; Reborn has his warmth in his manner.People are born for Love and Revolution, but Love is not all, revolution and ideal is not all.They are each other's shield, each other's light, each other's achievement, walking side by side in the darkness.No matter how painful, as long as we have each other, hand in hand, blood and tears as sweet as wine.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reborn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. intro

当你谈及沢田纲吉的时候，你无法不去谈及Reborn。

沢田纲吉在抉择面前从不退缩，Reborn会告诉他如何直面命运；

沢田纲吉话语中有他的影子；Reborn举止中有他的温度。

人们为了爱情与革命而降生，但爱情不是全部，革命与理想也不是全部。

他们互为剑盾，互为明灯，互相成就，在黑暗中并肩前行。

再苦再痛，只要拥有彼此，携手共进，血与泪甘美如醇酒。

“Who are you？？？”

“The man you wanted.”

“You are my saving grace.”

“I can feel your halo.”

00 

沢田纲吉的家庭教师——准确来说是彭格列九代首领为了家族继承人的教育，派遣其信赖的最强杀手进行辅导。于是这个小婴儿便登堂入室，不请自来挤进沢田家，用婴儿座椅占据了餐桌一角，丝毫不考虑当事人的意愿。

——接着，他带来了更多麻烦：

负责照顾小婴儿的、做饭会杀人的性感保姆；

整天搞事情、打闹、弄乱家里的小孩子x3；

逐渐变得难对付的、把他往死里整的大坏蛋；

当然，他还会学了如何在天上飞来飞去打架，同时收获了一堆奇形怪状的同伴。

沢田纲吉花了两年才习惯这些家伙在周围吵吵闹闹，神经进化得极其坚韧。

在帮助复仇者重新找了个工作后，沢田纲吉的家庭教师，居然把上面这些烂摊子丢给他，自己走了——美名其曰“我去休假，你好好锻炼身为首领的统御下属的能力”，随即潇洒消失。

沢田纲吉这个人吧，耳根子软，好说话。

于是他心想，什么工作都不能24/7的搞——虽然Reborn已经在他卧室睡了两年，全年无休日日监控着未来首领的一举一动。沢田纲吉认为对小婴儿来说吃吃睡睡才是最重要的，专心休息长身体，不要再来祸害自己比什么都强。

如此一来，纲吉居然在没有闹钟砸脸的情况下、也无人爬窗户大吼大叫、小孩子们出去远足的宁静早晨，自己醒了一回。

“Reborn，今天——”

哦对哦，Reborn回意大利了。

纲吉爬起来刷牙洗脸，和妈妈安安静静吃了个早饭；他暂时没法儿打赢的父亲在院子里挖坑，准备建泳池。外面尘土飞扬，气得他赶紧将落地窗关紧，把那个不招人待见的大叔锁在屋外。

上学路上又多了个库洛姆，可爱的女孩子和好朋友簇拥着他，聊着昨天刚刚更新剧集；因为支持的角色不同，山本和狱寺又吵架了；追着打闹到半路，迎面撞上青叶红叶和他那个巨乳女朋友；纲吉在校门口遇到多次表白失败的女孩子（被迫的），对方对他真的没什么意思的样子，微笑着打完招呼就走。

生活太平凡了，普通简单得过分。沢田纲吉居然很不正常的想起那些刺激的过往，总觉得不习惯——他居然有点不习惯正常的校园生活。

这个认知让16岁的沢田纲吉毛骨悚然。

人真的很有趣，就像新出的火爆游戏盘，在省吃俭用买到手后却觉得不过尔尔，玩起来也就那样。

纲吉彼端想着赶紧结束战斗回归正常校园生活，结果等真的实现了、和平度过半个月的平静每一日后，他睡前闭上眼睛想到的都是那些画面：

狱寺的保护，山本的剑气，大哥的治疗，蓝波的拥抱，云雀的认可，六道骸的后背——还有那一发死气弹。

那个自称是Reborn老朋友的男人仅仅与自己是一面之缘、嗯好像是两次才对。他在代理人战争中帮了自己大忙，也不知道后来去哪里，没有联系上，也不知道叫什么名字。

给Reborn打电话问一下吧，得好好向他道谢，顺带问问他最近身体怎么样。啊！Reborn真是的！也不和我联系！

沢田纲吉很担心那个小婴儿，还有他的身体情况。他差点失去对方，这是无论如何也不能再次发生的事。

Reborn原本并没有休假的打算，只是随着那个汲取他生命力的奶嘴被拿掉，他的生理状况真的很奇怪。

他现在每天醒了就饿，吃完又犯困；迷迷糊糊睡醒后，首先感受到的还是饥饿。

“所以，这就是所谓的‘恢复期’？”

看着昨天刚买的衣服套在身上，袖子居然已经短了一大截，裤脚在脚踝晃荡，杀手在内心骂人，悔不当初没把百慕达打成筛子。

Reborn认为他现在的身体情况不足以胜任彭格列继承人的教育工作，并且还得找个地方静静修养一段时间。于是他回到意大利，带着他的毒杀料理小情人住进安全屋，开启了该死的猪猪生活模式。

“在想什么，来喝杯茶吧。”

长发的美艳女性把他小小恋人的脑袋埋在丰满的胸部里，柔软光滑的天堂没能让杀手感到丝毫幸福——他快被这片天堂给闷死了。

“放开我。”

杀手抗议着，伸出稚嫩的小手去推。

“呜呜你以前不是这样的！你眼里都没有我了，好遥远好讨厌！人家等了你这几年，就是为了和你在一起啊！”

穿着儿童睡衣的四五岁小朋友，看着眼前这位性感美丽的女杀手，觉得她说的没错。

自己有多久没好好看过她的脸？以至于如果不是那个蠢徒弟的左右手总在眼前晃荡，他都忘记了她眼睛的颜色。

他注视着那双碧绿而深情的眼睛，却连她最喜欢的食物是什么都不记得，更别提生日之类的相关事情。

“那恐怕我要让你失望了。”

Reborn拉开旁边的椅子，软软的童音说着与外貌不符的话：“我们来谈谈关于你身份的事。”

碧洋琪坐下，看着眼前可爱的小朋友，笑眯眯的问：“是我想的那样吗？”

“我想是的，碧洋琪。”

虽然对方什么也没说，但知道自己即将被抛弃的毒蝎子脸色大变，扬手赏了他心爱的情人一耳光——虽然对方还是个小孩子但并不妨碍她打下去，这是个爱恨分明的女人，他的罗密欧可是前车之鉴。

“啪——”

怒气冲冲的女性杀手将那杯充满爱意的凉茶化作穿肠毒药，带着她与生俱来的恐怖毒杀能力，朝着那张肥嘟嘟的脸泼过去。

早在碧洋琪手臂抬起的瞬间Reborn就预测到接下来即将面临的状况。他闪身偏头，为了躲过那摊可怖的液体，他只能迎着对方的手掌贴上去。

“负心汉。”

软嘟嘟的脸蛋上浮现出几个指痕，雷厉风行的女杀手起身上楼，随后传来噼里啪啦收拾行李的声音；Reborn面不改色，擦掉衣服上沾到的不明液体，走到楼梯下送她。

碧洋琪提着行礼从他身边经过，步子极大。她什么也没说，连余光都没有兴趣再给他一点。她打开大门，走得潇洒极了，仿佛是她主动甩了她的情人——现在应该是前任才对。

Reborn没能把感谢与歉意传达给对方，揉着红扑扑的小脸站在玄关，低低说道：

“抱歉了，碧洋琪。”

院子里再次传来高跟鞋踏地的声音，碧洋琪带着点愤慨又折返回来。对于Reborn的态度她早已心中有数，小婴儿的目光追逐着谁，每天注视着他的自己又怎会不明白。

虽然碧洋琪一开始的确想为了Reborn的自由杀掉沢田纲吉，不过那个孩子居然能为了Reborn的事而去请求别人。她对他的成长无法做到视而不见，他如今耀眼得令人心疼。

只是这些事如今已不再重要——她已经亲口等到了Reborn的答案，这便是她多年陪伴、随他来到安屋的目的。既然现在得到的答案她并不满意，那为何还要留在他身边？是老娘长得不够美吗？还是业务能力不行找不到新搭档？

“都不挽留一下？”

Reborn看着靠在门框上的女士，说到：“你我都不想要那样的结果吧。”

“你想要什么？一个完美的彭格列十世？”

不愧是自己曾经挑选的搭档，眼界清晰，一语中的。

Reborn点点头，答到：“没错。”

碧洋琪闻言，居然笑了一下。她从不知道Reborn有这么强的事业心——男人果然都是言不由衷的混蛋，但她居然没办法生气。

她理了理头发，风情万种地笑了起来，向她逝去的爱情道别：

“祝你好运Reborn，最好别让我再看到你。”


	2. the H :The Boy Who Hesitated

**The boy who hesitated**

01

沢田纲吉给Reborn写邮件，没回；打他电话，没接；他只好去找九代首领，向这位他认知中最有权势的长辈求助。

于是五六岁的小朋友在自己做饭洗衣后的第三天，被九代首领以“身体恢复前给你找了个监护人”的理由，塞回了日本——地点自然还是那间独栋二层小楼，沢田奈奈家中。

沢田纲吉回到家，看到玄关多了双小孩子的鞋，还有一个行李箱。

“妈妈，我回来啦！家里来客人了吗？”

对于突发事故已经能神色自若接纳的沢田纲吉，放下书包换鞋，提着妈妈交代要买的调味料走进客厅，看到沙发上坐着个小朋友。

“哇真可爱，”纲吉朝他挥挥手，并问妈妈：“这是谁家的孩子？”

“纲君，是Reborn的亲戚哦，叫波恩。Reborn好像很忙，没时间照顾他，就送到我们家来啦！”

骤然听到那个人的名字，纲吉稍微错愕后，看了看向他打招呼的小孩。

波恩朝他点头，软软喊了声：“纲吉哥哥好。”

是长得挺像的，尤其是那个发型，哈哈。

“你好呀波恩。我们家还有别的小朋友，要跟他们好好相处哦。”

波恩乖巧点头，看来是个话不多的内向孩子。

沢田纲吉错了，还错得离谱。他看人的眼光极为糟糕，只有危机时刻的超值感，是他猜答案最准的时候。

波恩在晚饭前与家里的其他成员见面，场面十分诡异，幸好纲吉不在场。

作为家主的沢田家光没什么意见，只顾着夸赞妻子的饭菜好香什么时候能开饭；蓝波没有造次，抱着葡萄果汁吸溜，安静如鸡；家里的大魔王都这样了，一平与风太自然乖乖坐着帮妈妈剥豆子——今晚吃蔬菜火腿闷饭。

新加入的家庭成员坐在曾经属于Reborn的位置上，那把婴儿座椅被挪到角落里。此刻，上面摆着个用过的杯子，看样子是谁随手放上去的。

沢田纲吉写了会儿作业，被风太叫下来吃饭。落座之前，他看到了那个玻璃杯，于是拿起来放到厨房的水槽里，向父亲抱怨：“老爸真是的，喝完啤酒杯子不要乱扔啊！你别给妈妈添麻烦。”

被儿子指责来指责去，做父亲的没反驳。

沢田家光在儿子的生命中缺席的时间太长了，如果是工作场合——门外顾问与首领继承人，他不会是这种态度——但此时此刻是在家，在孩子的母亲面前，他没法儿硬气——虽然那个杯子也不是他放的。

“哈哈，下次我会注意。”

一拳打在棉花上纲吉也没再说话，他洗干净杯子，帮母亲给孩子们盛饭。

“波恩要用哪一个碗吃饭呢，这个还是这个？”

纲吉手里分别拿着两个碗，一个很小，一个特别小——很适合小孩子的饭量，花纹也是可爱的小动物。

波恩眨着又黑又亮的大眼睛，把自己挑好的八寸盘子递给纲吉。

“我要用这个，纲哥。帮我盛满可以吗？”

纲吉抽了抽眼角，那个盘子比自己脸都大。他勉强维持住笑脸，问：“波恩能吃完吗？不可以浪费哦。”

波恩坚持到：“不会的。”

“那……我先帮你盛一半好了。如果吃完还不够，我再帮你盛？”

波恩点点头，在大家目瞪口呆的注视中吃了半锅饭，然后要求洗澡睡觉。

……不愧是Reborn家的小孩，惊人，真是惊人。

沢田纲吉帮妈妈收拾好厨房，他父亲在院子里喝啤酒乘凉。男人此时已经睡着，露着肚子仰面打着呼噜——纲吉真不想承认自己被这种大叔给打败过。他去找了条毯子给父亲盖上，那个男人手指抽了一下，压根就是在装睡。

“波恩，要我帮你洗澡吗？你洗很久了哦？”

纲吉敲响浴室的门，年纪不大居然还敢上锁？这样多不安全啊，万一摔了怎么办……纲吉正在吐槽中，门开了。已经换好睡衣的波恩抱着自己的脏衣服，困得眼睛只剩下一条缝。

他将衣服举过头顶递给纲吉，然后耷拉着膝盖晃悠进熟悉的卧室，啪叽倒在他床上，蹭着钻进被窝。

“纲哥晚安。”

那个，给你准备的卧室在隔壁……听到被窝里的小团子已经发出均匀的呼吸声，纲吉也不好弄醒他，干脆把人挤在里面睡了一晚。

波恩醒的早，睁眼就看到近在咫尺的蠢脸，下意识要抬脚去踢；结果发现沢田纲吉一夜都护着自己，背紧紧贴着床边，生怕压到他。

圆溜溜的大眼睛转动，看了眼墙上的挂钟，距离纲吉起床上学还有半个小时。他大发慈悲没有弄醒共享床铺的家伙，翻了个身继续睡。

七点半闹钟响了。纲吉爬起来去卫生间，旁边的小板凳上站着波恩，两个人一起洗漱。

“波恩，你们家有个很高很帅的叔叔吗？”

“……有吧。”

“那你知道怎么联系他吗？我有话想跟他说。”

波恩在挤牙膏，手太小怎么都挤不出来，只能说：“我不知道，不太熟悉。”

“这样啊——我帮你弄。” 纲吉接过牙刷给波恩挤好牙膏，又问：“那Reborn叔叔呢？你知道他在干什么吗？”

波恩低头去看那团带着绿色条纹的牙膏，把牙刷塞进嘴里，摇摇头，用满嘴泡沫阻断纲吉的询问继续下去。

波恩很喜欢cosplay。

他玩过的角色数不胜数，从地球上有的到外太空，再到不存在的幻想生物，他都变装过——自己装自己的家人还是头一次。

闻名世界的第一杀手，被彩虹之子诅咒之后成为支撑着世界运转的一枚棋子。他是个杀手，因此不能善终仿佛已是定数——他本该死在几个月前的那次更替仪式中，为这个世界做点微乎其微的贡献，再拿自己的生命给那始终不成器的弟子上一课——“生死离别也是人生常态”。

结果呢？原来我还可以拥有这些美好，再次回到这间屋子，过着普通平淡的生活，吃着热乎乎的美味饭菜——而且、似乎、好像，还被自己的蠢徒弟爱护有加——别告诉他纲吉这样做理由是自己身为“Reborn的亲戚”。

他说，我绝对不会让你死的。

波恩看着镜子里比自己高出很多的纲吉，促成这一切的少年正被泡沫辣到眼睛，龇牙咧嘴的冲洗。

那副样子把波恩逗笑了，但他没忘记自己此刻只是个普通小孩。于是他跳下板凳，给胡乱抓毛巾的纲吉手里塞上毛巾，下楼去吃早饭——天啊真他的好饿。

“快点哦，纲哥，晚了早餐会被抢光的。”

02

周末早晨，沢田纲吉很自觉按时爬起来，他没有被蓝波弄醒——这几天蓝波乖巧懂事，实在讨人喜欢。波恩不知道为何一定要睡他房间，好在睡相比蓝波好太多，人家小孩那么黏自己也不好伤害他的感受，挤着就挤着吧，人小也不占地方。

“纲君，要不然今天你带着波恩在市里转转熟悉一下吧！他初来乍到，也没有小伙伴一起玩，要是能交到朋友就好啦！”

妈妈向纲吉如此建议，院子里还是黄土飞扬，鬼晓得那个泳池在夏天结束前能否完工。

波恩正在和孩子们玩飞行棋，纲吉左右看了看，蹲下去问他要不去出去逛逛。

波恩有话要问纲吉，答应了。

纲吉拉着波恩的手走在街道上，早晨阳光还不是太刺眼，遛狗跑步的人都和他们打招呼，熟悉一点的还会问纲吉这又是谁家的孩子。

纲吉大大方方笑着，说：“是借住在自己家的，可爱吧。”

波恩也报以称作可爱的笑容，换来各种摸头和夸赞。虽然不是特别愿意，不过总不能在学生面前露馅儿。

直到公园附近，又一个阿姨想要去捏波恩那软乎乎的脸颊，他发现自己被纲吉抱了起来。沢田纲吉不好意思的笑着，说到：“诶呀抱歉，他不喜欢被捏啦！给阿姨摸摸头就好啦。”

于是波恩有点发痛的包子脸逃过一劫，抱着纲吉的脖子坐在他臂弯里，笑眯眯道谢：“谢谢纲哥。”

纲吉的耳廓蹭着波恩的头发，说道：“以后不喜欢的事情要拒绝哦，别勉强自己。”

原来换了个身份和视角，蠢纲这么可靠——他还记得因为十年火箭筒而来到战场的蓝波，说纲吉是个很好的大哥哥。

波恩甜甜地应了一声好。

路过黑曜乐园，纲吉感觉到六道骸的气息，于是选择绕开走；经过云雀家的大宅子，好多小云豆在云豆的带领下练歌；他们从体育馆门口走过，牌子上写着下个月的对战，照片是了平的；竹寿司刚刚开店正在洒扫，狱寺也在店里帮忙。

“哦，十代目早！还有Re——还有谁家的孩子啊！”

纲吉没注意到怀里孩子射向狱寺的警告视线，山本武眼神锐利，于是跟他们打招呼：“早啊！阿纲今天带着新顾客来了呀！”

“早啊大家！他是Reborn家的亲戚。”

黑发的小孩从纲吉身上下来，整理衣服，礼貌极了：“大哥哥好，我叫波恩，请多关照。”

狱寺手里拿着抹布机械点头，他不太擅长说谎；不过波恩那身可爱的猪仔印花衣服实在可爱，他忍不住多看两眼。

山本问：“午饭要在这里吃吗？到了特别好的鰤鱼哦，烤着可香了。啊，波恩喜欢做成味增汤也可以呀。”

纲吉其实不太好意思在山本家蹭饭，但碍于波恩是客人，只是不知道刚刚到达日本的意大利小朋友是否会喜欢日本料理。

“波恩要试试看吗？”

回答纲吉的是波恩肠胃蠕动、发出饥饿信号的咕噜声。

“噗——”

山本武没憋住，狱寺也没憋住，最后导致纲吉也没憋住。

临近中午的竹寿司的传出一长串少年的笑声，炭烧鰤鱼的油脂香气随风传得很远，夹杂着烤年糕的些许糊味，织成拴住人心的细网。

波恩觉得，能活下来真是太好了。

03

两人在外面闲逛到下午，天气渐渐热了。纲吉一手拉着波恩，一手提着零食往家里走；里面有冰淇淋和巧克力，得走快点。

他们途径一块施工的工地，纲吉停下来。在几个月前的代理人战争中被毁掉的建筑正在重新修建中，云雀财团出资，围栏上印刷着“风纪”和嫩黄的小鸟。

“哇，学长品味真差。”

波恩看他的神色带着反感，不知道是针对那个标识、还是那曾经带有战斗回忆地方——他觉得是后者，学生脑子里的想法早已被他摸得一清二楚。

“纲哥，我累了，想坐会儿。”

手中的塑料袋已经沾满水汽，不过纲吉看着额上冒汗的波恩，还是找了个阴凉的地方陪他坐下，拧开汽水给他喝。

抱着凉丝丝的玻璃瓶，波恩问他：“Reborn叔叔说，你给他的工作添了很多麻烦。为什么你不想继承家族呢？”

沢田纲吉被呛得喷出一口可乐，咳嗽着，心想怎么这家人什么话都跟小孩子说啊。

“……额，怎么说呢？有点害怕自己没法承担责任吧。”

“纲哥的责任是什么？”

“嗯……我也不知道波恩这个年纪能不能听得懂。”

夜深人静的时候，沢田纲吉想过很多。

六道骸的记忆。XANXUS被带走。躺在棺材里醒来。在未来的地下基地里。被斯帕纳囚禁。那个尤尼牺牲之后。解救西蒙与亡魂的夜里。沢田纲吉在结束一切战斗之后，有很长一段时间都会难以入睡——还未等他消除那些经历所带来的影响，下一次冲击很快再次来临。

他很害怕。虽然周围的伙伴也都成长为独当一面的顶尖战士，但教室里的那些同龄人中，大多都是普通的孩子。

沢田纲吉觉得自己有些格格不入。

距离复仇者离开已经几个月过去了，他好不容易可以睡得安慰些，却无意顺带改掉了赖床的习惯——谁知道赖床的时候会发生什么，战场可是瞬息万变的。

随着敌人越发强大，沢田纲吉的战斗模式也在改变。

从一开只想让对方丧失战力，想要靠理智解决纷争——就像他对待六道骸那样；到现在恨不得一击必杀，以免敌人再次站起来伤害他需要保护的对象。

如果、日后某天，他遇到了无法战胜的敌人，该怎么办？

比如那个维护世界运转的、持有地狱指环的人。假如他想要危害身边的人，自己是否有能力阻止他？

“责任啊……责任就是没法逃避的事情。而且，一但出了差错，就无法挽回的事情。”

沢田纲吉纲吉没有忘记，那个有着疯狂白兰的未来里，自己周围的人是怎么被赶尽杀绝的；而躺在棺材里的那个自己，他的父母失去了唯一的孩子，又该如何自处？

沢田纲吉无法保证，在灾难发生的时候能帮助到每一个需要他的人——他有那个能力，却不足以拯救所有人，他又不是神。

“有时候挺后怕的，万一自己失败了怎么办。”

真是个傻孩子，何必给自己无端增添压力，他太善良了。

波恩用凉丝丝的汽水瓶子去碰纲吉的胳膊，说：“我喝完了，纲哥。我们回家吧。”

沢田纲吉的可乐已经被高温变成没有滋味的糖水，气泡不再冒出来；冰淇淋和巧克力化了，融成一团糊在袋子底部。

他也不知道为何会对着小孩子说这些，然后坐在树下发呆，想些与周末下午时光毫无关联的事情。

“抱歉，突然点累了。波恩要抱吗？”

你都说累了怎么可能还要你抱啊……

“我能自己走。”

他们回到家，沢田纲吉的父亲依旧在夏日杀人放火的温度下干活。坑已经挖好，正在做第一层防水涂料。

纲吉倒了杯凉茶给他，没说话直接递过去。

沢田家光接过来一口闷，说：“谢了！”

“……干嘛非得现在弄。妈妈等了好多年了，不差这几天。”

纲吉虽然不知道具体缘由，但猜想应该是母亲提过“想要带泳池的家”——母亲虽然年纪不小，儿子也是十几岁的半大人，她似乎还在做着少女时代的梦；每天充满期待的幻想丈夫在北极与熊共舞，或者在雨林里躲避土著人的毒箭。

他讨厌这样的父亲，将母亲独留家中的父亲。小时候在学校被欺负，别的同学都有父亲撑腰，他没有；母亲生病在家，连个端水送药的人都没有，还要自己骑车去医院。

然后最令他气恼的，是这样一个糟糕的父亲、失职的丈夫，竟然拥有自己无法打倒的力量。

他是想要一个父亲陪伴，但不是现在，也不是以这种形式——想要弥补的话，太迟了。

沢田纲吉奈奈是了不起的母亲，他的孩子正直且善良；而Reborn已经代替掉沢田家光的位置，做为引导者，将他教导成心智坚定的少年。

沢田家康看着儿子渐渐拔高的个子，还有他逐渐宽阔的肩膀，心想得找时间和他谈谈。不过现在就算了，他要抓紧时间完工，好不容易得来的假期很短暂。

入夜后气温总算降下来，沢田一家子在前院吃西瓜。前院地方太小，后院还在施工；妈妈随便铺了张餐布，大家膝盖挤着膝盖坐在草地上，吃着西瓜和干果，在蓝波的提议下玩词语接龙。

“Pool！（puu）”风太也很期待泳池，率先抛出来。

“葡萄！（putoo）”蓝波抢过话头，是他最喜欢的水果。

“小鸟！（tori）”一平赶紧接着，不想输给蓝波。

“ri……Reborn？（ribon）” 沢田纲吉脱口而出。

波恩没什么反应，沢田家光反倒从鼻子里喷出西瓜子，恶心得要死。

“音乐。（ongaku）”波恩淡定地接下去，一副事不关己的样子——也的确和他没关系。

“国家。（kuni）”妈妈给丈夫擦脸，简单完成她这一棒。

蓝波和一平嘴里都塞了满满的西瓜，眼睛看着波恩。

波恩看着旁边注视着父亲、满脸嫌弃的沢田纲吉，缓缓开口，软乎乎的说：

“……哥哥。（nisan）”

沢田家光落荒而逃。他觉得要出事，自己家要绝后。

少了一个人这个游戏便结束得更快，又玩了两圈之后，在外面逛了小半天的波恩摇头晃脑，塞了一肚子水果的他在饱腹感的驱使下几乎要睡着。

纲吉交代风太不可以让蓝波吃太多，抱着波恩上楼。

……怎么变重了那么多，早上还好啊？

“先别睡，洗完澡再睡啦。”

波恩很不情愿地皱眉，困劲儿上来的他把头往纲吉怀里挤，好像可以逃避似的，眼睛都不愿再睁开。

天气那么热，不洗澡怎么可以，枕头会变臭的。纲吉也不管他乐不乐意，三下五除二给人小孩扒了衣服扔进淋浴间。

波恩第二天在床上饿醒，已经是日上三竿，卧室里只有他一个人。波恩闻着自己身上的洗发水味才反应过来发生了什么。

他被自己的蠢徒弟给看光了——虽然是个光屁股小孩儿就是了，估计对纲吉来说和蓝波没什么区别。

波恩饿急了，低血糖外加高血压，眼神与他的包子脸貌合神离，特别凶狠。小孩子爬起来冲向厨房，拉了把椅子坐在冰箱前一顿猛吃，把妈妈给孩子们准备的点心统统吃光，甚至还包括沢田家光的下酒菜。

“真爷们儿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

寸头的男人站在后面围观了全过程，笑得前俯后仰。

波恩瞪他一眼，但是完全没有杀伤力，意大利小孩的圆脸真是可爱极了。

“有话就说。”

沢田家光看着他塞得鼓鼓的脸颊，问：“如果给你一个期限，你想当他的家庭教师到什么时候。”

波恩对此根本不需要思考，答道：“直到他不需要我为止。”

他那学生的父亲叹气，心想那还真是够长的。

圆脸的小孩打了个嗝，又喝下一杯牛奶，嘴唇上沾着圈奶泡，对他说：“帮个忙，你儿子还缺一课。”

这天早上纲吉醒来后试图叫醒波恩，对方特别抗拒所以他选择放弃；他放学后去了狱寺家打游戏，吃了晚饭本来要走，狱寺又拉着他打了三四局才回来。

纲吉进入卧室的时候波恩已经准备睡觉，正裹着那条从衣柜里翻出来的毯子玩掌机。除了毯子，那个箱子里别的东西也被波恩翻了出来。有耳机，杯子，还有一顶小小的礼帽。

那些都是Reborn没带走的物品。

“波恩？不可以随便动别人的东西哦。”

如果Reborn回来之后生气了怎么办。

他应该还会回来的吧？

波恩看了眼有点不高兴的纲吉，道歉了——这真扯，用自己的东西还得给帮忙收拾的家伙道歉。到底什么时候才能恢复到正常size啊，好烦。

沢田纲吉愣住了。

他的超值感随着死气之炎的纯度增加而越发敏锐，此刻有种强烈的违和感。

“没事啦，破例原谅你一次，” 纲吉将那顶小小的帽子拿起来顶在波恩头上：“以后在别人家可不许这样，不礼貌哦。”

嗯，真的好像Reborn，哈哈哈哈，长得真像，要是把现在的蓝色卡通大象睡衣换成西装，简直是一模一样啦！

波恩把那顶尺寸过于小巧的的帽子拿下来，告诉纲吉：“我过两天就要回去了。纲哥要一起去吗？去找Reborn叔叔。”

沢田纲吉想了想，说好。

既然你在躲我，那我就去找你好了。

主动出击不是吗？你教我的。

tbc


	3. the A :The Growth of Ambition

The growth of ambition

01

意大利的夏天宛若少女的裙摆。

树影浓密，有风经过便奏起乐曲。风也是柔美的，轻抚脸颊，带着咸味和花草的气息，让沢田纲吉倍感新鲜。随着一口深深吐气，长途飞行中的人造氧气被自然之风所取代，少年被眼前的景象惊呆了。

小型客机在郊外降落，大片花田美得不像话，如虹如带。紫色漫山遍野，视野之中只剩下那独一无二的色彩，连接着脚下的土地与天空。

是薰衣草田。

带着冲击力的辛辣香味拥入鼻腔，神经为之震撼，每一个细胞都舒展开来，仿佛肺泡里都带上了紫色。

脚下的人造跑道连接着一栋三层建筑，外墙上印着彭格列的家徽。

“你的Reborn叔叔就住在这里？”

这地方还真的挺适合修养身心。

波恩在飞机上吃了睡睡了吃，阳光明媚却没能让他缓过来。他望着花海以为是梦到了记忆里的画面，手里下意识紧了紧——纲吉拉着他手，身上挂着大包小包的行李。

不是梦。

原来不是梦啊。

不是梦就好。

波恩点头：“嗯。”

沢田纲吉的到来没有太多工作人员人知情，他们从侧门进去，被安排在客房。

站在电梯里，四周的金属反光反射出两人模糊的身影。纲吉心想，波恩来自己家的时候有这么高吗？他偏头看了看身旁的孩子，十几个小时前穿在身上的宽松运动服似乎有点不合身，有点小。

现在的小孩子都是这样的吗？长得飞快，一天一个样？

吃过简单的晚饭——现在应该是日本的上午，他们蒙头大睡，醒来之后居然是半夜三点多，两个人都无比清醒。

这个时差倒得真失败。

波恩让纲吉陪他去找吃的，从箱子里翻出套新衣服换上，同款但是比之前的要大一号。虽说是盛夏，夜里还是有些凉，两个人身处空荡荡的走廊里，窗外还是一片漆黑。

“吃完饭纲哥陪我去个地方吧。”

沢田纲吉看了眼波恩，神色微妙，答应了。

然后他们此刻站在这个建筑物的地下室里。

就算是深夜这里也有人看守，现代化入口处的高清抛光瓷砖向着黑暗中延伸，在光照不到的地方断裂，露出泥土与青砖，纹路被磨损的很厉害。

沢田纲吉立刻察觉出这条路通向哪里——

这是一个位于地底的墓*，拼接的砖块上刻着工艺粗糙的彭格列家徽，交叉的步枪与子弹，象征7³的贝壳，年代久远。

他居然带他来这里，位于薰衣草田下的彭格列家族墓地。

纲吉评价到：“虽然不知道是谁的主意，不过很浪漫。长眠于花海之下，也不算凄凉。”

沢田纲吉看着那个入口，明白了这个孩子的意思。

他在如此庄严肃穆的地方居然微笑着、缓缓说到：

“我一直以为那个人是Reborn的老朋友，波恩是Reborn亲戚家的孩子，结果都是同一个人。”

“你到底想说什么？Reborn？”

少年蹲下来，掐了掐软乎乎的脸颊：“真是的，不知道联系不上你，我会担心吗？”

Reborn当然知道，只是不愿意面对纲吉发现自己身份后的处境——这也太尴尬了。

他本来抱着赴死的决心才在代理人战争中使用“礼物时间”，没想到还有机会与沢田纲吉再次共同生活，自然没有考虑当时谎言所带来的后果——如果可以的话，他想让自己留在学生心里的模样是自己正常的、有点酷炫的挺拔身姿。

杀手本想安静等到身体完全恢复后再出山，可惜这幅不像样的丢脸身体需要照顾——而纲吉正如蓝波那个蠢牛所说，是个体贴可靠的哥哥。

救命——

此情此景，此地此处，被学生撞破身份与谎言的世界第一杀手宛如智障。他被迫困在一具愚蠢无能的可笑身体中，只有眼睛一闭、连忙装睡的份。

沢田纲吉靠着敏锐的洞察力在战场上活下来，眼神和脑子也在家庭教师的魔鬼调/教下变得越来越灵活——波恩奇怪的身体状况、莫名其妙的发言与行为、当然还有戴上Reborn帽子时那完美重合的形象，都在诉说着同一件事。

哪怕是基因完全相同的双胞胎在外貌上也有出入，何况Reborn与自己朝夕相处，怎么可能到这个地步他还没能发现到底是怎么回事。

那岂不是家庭教师的教导完全没有作用了吗！

“还装睡……不是带我来有话要说吗？”

沢田纲吉特别无奈，不近人情的Reborn居然在这种方面意外的脸皮薄。

早晚都要死，早死早超生吧——Reborn睁开眼睛，清了清嗓子，冷淡的问到：“什么时候发现的。”

唉，这才对嘛，是Reborn的口气和语调，配上这张脸，感觉协调多了。

纲吉叹口气，说到：“刚刚才确认的，之前只是觉得有点微妙。”

彭格列的超值感很可靠，但站在敌对面的时候就不那么有趣。Reborn面无表情的站着，很不爽。

“不是超值感啦，” 纲吉察觉到老师的不满，解释到：“像是直觉，又像是感觉……氛围之类的吧。”

“那还真是多谢了？” Reborn揉着被纲吉捏痛的脸，口气不太好：“没大没小。”

沢田纲吉觉得Reborn的行为有点好笑。

起初少年还想不明白为何老师要说那种蹩脚的谎话，经过这段日子的相处后，他意识到Reborn原来把自己的话通通听到心里了。

抱着自己脖子叫“纲哥”的小家伙又软又可爱。他大口吃饭的样子，睡得迷迷糊糊毫无形象的样子，扯着被子不愿意醒来的样子。这些时候他都是浑身松懈的，是极其安心的。

如果真正的Reborn就是那样帅气的高大男人，身姿挺拔；他战斗起来无人能挡，仅仅是掏枪都能得到可乐尼洛的惊呼——他是最强的彩虹之子、是最强杀手。

如此高傲的男人又怎么会允许自己这幅样子为人所知呢？

他把自己伪装成一个普通的孩子，在自己身边享受着普通的生活，准备要好好度过余生——因为自己告诉他，不许自暴自弃，要活下去。

沢田纲吉回想起飞机上毫无防备靠在自己肩上睡觉的Reborn，心中溢满了温热的液体。

他替Reborn感到高兴。

沢田纲吉抱住眼前的小小老师，膝盖沾满泥土，轻声安抚那人灵魂的波动：

“只要是Reborn，什么样子都好，我都会照单全收。”

墓园之前，过于幼小的身体无视了主人的意志，紧紧抱着他年轻的弟子。他的心跳得无比安定，眼睛湿了。

02

宇宙中没有永恒的东西，因为宇宙本身也会坍塌。

文化创造的那天等于消亡伊始之日，种子发芽注定再次回归尘土，生命诞生的瞬间便已走向死亡。

人类与世间万物一样，终将进入轮回。

“只有精神会留存。”

Reborn站在一块石碑前，上面刻满了名字。痕迹由旧到新，字体花样繁多，涵盖各种语言。

每一个名字，都是为信仰而死的彭格列家族成员。他们没能流芳百世，甚至有些无名者；他们默默推进这个古老家族的历史进程，死得悄无声息，长眠地底。

石碑下方没入泥土中，还有很大一截空白。

“阻止上面的名字再增加，是你将来的使命之一。”

沢田纲吉站在这片黑暗中，感受着周遭湿冷的空气，心中宁静而安详，面带伤感。

这里肃穆，庄严，立着很多天主教塑像。多半是圣母祈祷，天父受难，站在这些故去的生命前为他们指引归途。

纲吉听着Reborn跟他讲述宇宙，命运，周而复始；告诉他彭格列的过往罪孽深重，利益交错，树大根深。

“这不是你想要的家族，所以你不想继承。只要上面的人享受荣光一天，总有人暗中牺牲。责任很可怕，不是吗？肩负他人的性命，对现在的你来说太过沉重。”

Reborn看着沢田纲吉，对他说：

“总有一天你不得不在家族与敌人之间做出选择，你会动手解决他们，哪怕不是那么必要。你还没有经历过真正难缠的对手——你目前所打败的每一个敌人，都还没有彻底烂透，还有回转余地。”

“阿纲，你还小。有一天你会遇到无法被拯救的人，会遇到无法抉择的境地——努力和意志不一定会有回报，你想过吗？”

沢田纲吉点头，手不自然地抠着掌心——如果六道骸不相信自己的承诺；如果XANXUS对自己没有期待；如果白兰最终不愿放弃他的游戏；如果古里炎真执念太深无法自拔；如果D斯佩多放不下莫须有的仇恨。

——如果那个没有彩虹之子的未来没能扭转。

十年后火箭筒砸到Reborn，却什么都没有出现；

——如果自己没办法解决彩虹之子的诅咒轮回。

Reborn会死，而自己会成为下一任彩虹之子，走向末路——沢田纲吉对此并不害怕，也不后悔，他有那个觉悟。

但是他的母亲怎么办？身边的朋友怎办？难道要让他们搀扶着母亲、陪着她在儿子的葬礼上，只能抱着自己的遗像哭吗！？！

16岁的沢田纲吉没有能力、也没有足够丰富的想象力构建那个画面，却无比恐惧那场面变成现实的可能性。

Reborn站在高台上勉强与纲吉比肩，注视着学生挣扎的暖色眼眸，语调又轻、又充满力量，缓缓开解他：

“我是对你很严厉没错，要胜任那个位置可不是什么轻松的事，不好好锻炼你是不行的。”

“但是，千万别给自己施加压力。”

“你的守护者选择追随你、与你同行，是因为你有吸引他们的力量，是大空指环的继承者。你不用自己承担一切，火炎得到初代认可的他们，会永远与你共进退。”

“你无法做到的部分，有人替你做；你救不了的人，有人会帮你去救；你承受不了的压力，有人会与你分担。”

“阿纲，你从来都不是一个人，你知道的吧？”

他的学生再次点头，眼睛在黑暗中闪烁碎光，看着似乎就要哭出来：

“然后呢？那些盘根错节的肮脏部分，Reborn是打算一个人去面对吗？”

沢田纲吉无法对堕入深渊的幻术师见死不救，无法眼睁睁看着同伴为了自己死去，无法原谅癫狂超能力者的屠杀，无法接受经历相似的同龄人被人利用——他更不能允许朝夕相处、呕心沥血的老师不爱惜自己。

少年哑着嗓子，声音听起来既悲伤、又愤怒：

“为什么Reborn总是想着这些糟糕的事？之前还想要瞒着我悄悄送死吧！？”

他捏紧拳头，指节发白血管爆起：

“你有考虑过我的感受吗？你就不能多信任我一点？哪怕一点点都好啊！我会努力成长下去，变成可靠的大人物，想要让Reborn高兴！想要让你也依靠我啊！”

似乎是意识到在这个地方高声说话极其无礼，沢田纲吉却又控制不住自己呼之欲出的情绪，只好急得剁了下脚，压低声音说道：

“总之，继承的事再给我点时间考虑。Reborn不可以再想那些没用的事。虽然现在我还不够成熟，也不像你一样强大，不过还算有战斗点经验。”

“如果你遇到麻烦，拜托一定要告诉我，让我帮你一起解决问题，好吗？”

黑发的小朋友看着眼前激动不已的学生，正满眼期待等他的回复。好像自己要是不答应，他就会点燃死气之炎从这冲出去，然后烧点什么、或者冻点什么泄愤。

别小看这片花田，很值钱的，毕竟是经济观赏植物。

他知道沢田纲吉的所有缺点、他知道他内心深处的恐惧、知道他最糟糕的回忆——但他也知道，自己会将那些困惑与痛苦赶走，保护好那颗赤忱之心。

沢田纲吉衣柜里的怪物并不可怕，Reborn会是床头守护他的玩具骑士。

软糯的童音尽可能显得正式，杀手圆圆的大眼睛注视着纲吉，说：

“好，我答应你。”

他们从地下墓*回到地面上，太阳从地平线上冒出头，淡金色的光线自宇宙的另一端照射在大地上。花田染上金色，风亲吻花枝，淡淡的薰衣草香味充斥鼻腔。

正直夏日，朝阳跃出地面的速度很快。

彭格列位于墓园上方的建筑被光芒镀成暖色，家徽闪闪发光，宛若一座巨大的丰碑。

它无声的伫立在那，向年幼的家族继承者展示藏于伟大荣光背后的尸骨，那些无法抹去的事实与罪孽。

沢田纲吉在壮丽的花海中站着，逆光而立，眼前浩瀚的紫色海浪簇拥着金光，点燃他的心——还有他那年轻的、纯洁的灵魂。

他不能再逃避现实。

如果自己此时此刻选择逃避，那他将来一生都会活在无能与悔恨之中。

如果他只做自己能力范围内的事情，就注定止步不前，无力感只会更强烈。

Reborn说的对，自己从来不是孤身一人。无论是怎样艰难险阻，志同道合的伙伴均会与他共同进退。

一世曾经告诉他，要延续还是毁灭都随他。

如果现在的家族不是自己想要的，那就破坏它，改变它，再重塑为自己所期望的面貌。

少年背脊挺拔，肩膀窄却有力，恒星之光化作金边镶在他周身。

六月初生的骄阳也压不住他眼中的熊熊烈火，暖棕的瞳孔里流淌着融化的黄金，星辰闪烁。

“我会成为你所期待的样子。”

这是一句悦耳的、意志坚定的话。

“Reborn愿意陪我一起走吗？”

这既是邀请，也是祈愿。

面对弟子的决心，家庭教师得偿所愿，满意地笑了：

“荣幸之至。”

回程的飞机上依旧只有他们两位。Reborn来时还在坚持自己的外壳，此时心境不同，他干脆躺倒不动把纲吉使唤得团团转；不仅要吃要喝，还要躺他膝盖上睡觉。

沢田纲吉的大腿被压得酥麻不已，睡得极不安稳——明明前面有超长按摩椅啊，为什么Reborn非得挤在这里睡自己身上啊？

果然是因为身体还没恢复，在学小孩子撒娇吗？

嘿嘿，叫哥哥真可爱，说谢谢的样子也很可爱。

摸了摸那张熟睡的脸，少年回忆起Reborn刚刚来到家中的情形。

那还真是灾难啊。

被死气弹搞得被迫向暗恋对象告白，把人家女孩子吓得够呛；拔了学长的头发，十来岁的男孩儿就要去植发；被眼神凶狠的转学生威胁，被迫参与打架；还用拖鞋打了别人的头，被风纪委员长追杀；因为身份原因，被危险人物盯上身体，搅得他睡梦中都不得安宁。

不过也不全坏事吧？

两年前的自己，根本不会想到如今自己能认识这么多有趣的人——痛恨黑手党的术士，穷凶极恶的Varia，白兰与尤尼，可靠的师兄，性格相似的家族首领——这些人居然因为自己的请求，站在同一侧为自己而战。

原来被人需要、能改变他人是如此令人心情澎湃的事情。

自己的废柴人生因为Reborn的到来而走向了完全不同的道路。如果让沢田纲吉再次选择的话，比起浑浑噩噩简单结束平凡的一生，他还是会再次选择艰难的方向。

能遇到Reborn真是太好了。

纲吉戳戳黑发小孩的鼻尖，看他不耐烦地皱眉，眯眼笑得不行：

“虽然现在这样也很可爱，但还是想早点看到Reborn真正的样子。”

虽然只是惊鸿一瞥，但那个男人实在耀眼，让人移不开视线。

——请快点长大吧，在那之前，换我来守护你。

03

“所以说，除了我之外，大家一直都知道？”

天台上，午休吃饭时间被这句话变成寂静岭。

狱寺隼人点头，感叹终于不用再装了，演得好累；随后猛然给十代目磕头谢罪，说实在对不起啊十代目，我是被Reborn先生给威胁了。

山本武很早之前就知晓彩虹之子的秘密，Reborn拜托过他不许外传，他自然不会说——除非本人愿意透露给他的学生，否则他不会多嘴。

笹川了平记性极其不好，小本子上都忘记写上回与人战斗是为了什么，只知道可乐尼洛师傅交代过，不知道说什么的时候就用极限糊弄。

云雀恭弥发现小动物群聚过来准备揍人，结果看到是沢田纲吉。学长揪着他的领子，说你帮我问问那个小婴儿什么时候可以约架——得知对方正在长身体，云雀兴致勃勃，选择翘课上纲吉家找人。

库洛姆自从离开黑曜乐园后便与沢田纲吉他们走得更近，每周总有那么几天被京子与小春拉着去玩。做指甲也好，逛街也好，她不仅开始穿可爱的裙子，有一天甚至还戴着小草莓图案的眼罩来上学。

纲吉找了个时间单独与她聊过。

“别担心Boss，我现在很好。骸大人一直都跟我有联系，很关心我。他和你一样，是很温柔很体贴的人哦。”

少女身着浅蓝色的纱裙，撑着伞，化了淡妆，在夕阳下显得温婉可爱——她已经是足以在战场上扭转局势的优秀幻术师，正在学习如何做一个普通的女孩子。

沢田纲吉叹了口气。

同班的同学们即将面临升学、离别、异地恋和分手；他则需要考虑自己未来的路要怎么走，还得安排好其他守护者的路——虽然有个未成年还可以缓缓，另外两个不一定会配合的该怎么搞定还是个大问题。

回家路上，山本问他：“阿纲没什么精神啊？”

心里的盘算尚未成熟，又怕瞒着对方惹出乱子，纲吉只能含糊其辞：“在想以后的事。就是，你看他们……”

狱寺叼着棒棒糖，顺着纲吉的目光看去。

那些学生他们并不认识，但也与他们一样穿着并盛的校服。几个少年聚在某人家门口，让父母帮他们拍照。背景是家门口的一根电线杆，上面刻着五颜六色的横线与小字，是那几个同龄人的身高记录；最下面那些四五岁的横线已经极其模糊，消失在少年们共同成长的时光中，化作他们珍贵的记忆。

他们即将离开家，去大城市，就读高校，考大学，然后工作——他们想要带走这些回忆，陪伴着远离故土的自己，作为迷茫时的烛火。

狱寺隼人回头看了看十代目与棒球笨蛋，实在看不出那根电线杆有何特别，于是问道：“你们也想拍照留念吗？十代目就算了，怎么山本也这样，又不是以后不回来——”

聪明绝顶的狱寺隼人意识到了问题的严重性：眼前棕发少年的目光有了焦点，他的十代目，好像真的要变成十代目了。

“您在想什么？”

纲吉察觉到好友那紧张还带着点期待的语调，正想干脆先把话跟着两个最为亲近的友人说开来，异变突生。

前面西北方向传来巨大的爆破声，然后是脚下的震动——沢田纲吉瞳孔骤然缩小，VG发动的瞬间人已经冲上半空，螺旋状的混合火炎带着他赶往事故现场。

那个距离与方位，是他家附近。

狱寺被突如其来的灰尘与烈风吹得眼睛眯起。他不知道是什么状况，不过在看到十代目的火炎后，毫不犹豫发动了自己的VG准备战斗。他看向山本武，对方只是面无表情地看着友人离去的方向，那双眼睛冷静得如同深潭。

“喂，你知道的吧。到底怎么回事？”

山本武不能说，他只能告诉急躁得抓紧自己衣领的同伴：“你不用去，那是他的最后一课。阿纲要自己去面对，否则他永远无法成为小鬼想要的模样。”

黑发少年以超越年龄的冷酷对狱寺说：“他要学会面对取舍，面对放下。”

想到另一个世界线的那个墓碑，山本武握紧的拳在发抖：“狱寺，我们也要做好准备——阿纲他已经有了答案，我们不能让他一个人去扛。”

狱寺隼人收起武器，将山本武被自己弄乱的衣领扯好，不屑地呛到：“你以为呢，我是第一天称呼他为十代目吗？别小看我，笨蛋。”

“那你也给我换个称呼吧，难道要叫一辈子笨蛋？别给彭格列丢脸啊。”

“看在同为左右手的份上，升级叫你山本得了。”

04

沢田纲吉到达那条街道的上方，立刻注意到二楼自己卧室的窗口正飘出浓烟。窗帘烧得只剩下一小截，被爆炸后的热气吹出窗外，阻挡了里面的情况。

他落到地上，靠着围墙摸进自家的院子里。沢田纲吉耳朵仔细听着附近的动静，开始分析情况——

攻击位置明确，是冲着自己来的，大概率是黑手党世界成员；

攻击方式是定点爆破的爆炸，不是火炎，应该是普通对手；

不是Xanxus想篡位，应该不是白兰一时兴起，也不是什么难缠的敌手就好。

家里现在应该有混蛋老爸在，以他的能力足以保护好妈妈和孩子们——问题是，敌人还在附近吗？

沢田纲吉不可能去上学还带着为他开发的装备，暂时无法精准控制火炎。他不敢贸然攻击，因此想要尽可能的不被发现。

Reborn在做什么？但愿和云雀学长在一起，那样会安全很多。

少年从窗户翻进去，半蹲着慢慢朝楼梯挪动——然后，他看到自己的妈妈缩在楼梯下面的角落里，头上顶着炒锅，还是纲吉前几天从意大利回来时带的伴手礼。

沢田奈奈看到儿子，那眼神担忧得就要冲过来，她急忙摆手，指了指头顶——天花板掉下些碎裂的墙皮，是还有人在走动的声音。

沢田纲吉立刻压低身体，朝着妈妈打手势：不要动，待在原地，不要出声。

老爸呢？他为什么不在家？为什么出门了不带上妈妈？为什么全家只剩下妈妈？！这怎么可以！？

母亲身上落满烟尘，非常害怕，但还是想在儿子面前努力保持镇定，分明手在抖啊。

该死。

沢田纲吉仔细听着脚步声判断敌人的方位和人数，熄灭死气之炎——这点人，他徒手就可以解决。

少年对他那糟糕透顶的父亲失望至极，眼睛都红了。愤怒充斥心头，他的确在很短的时间内击倒闯入他家的三人，并且一路拖着丢到自己面目全非的卧室里，用死气零地点突破冻起来。

做完这些，他又仔细检查过一遍家中没有再发现任何隐患，方才找了毛巾和毯子下楼去找母亲。

“妈妈，没事了，来这边。”

他用毯子将母亲裹起来，扶着她颤抖的手把人带到沙发上，用湿毛巾给她擦去脸上的尘土，倒了热茶放在母亲手心里。

家中闯进来几个怪人，用枪指着她，沢田奈奈害怕得就要晕过去。她不知道发生了什么，吓得不知如何是好；但是看到儿子那副样子，焦心得眉头紧皱，眼睛里就要喷出火来，还是笑了一下，轻轻说道：

“我没事，别担心。”

她听到了楼上打斗和重物落地的声音，然后看到毫发无伤的儿子喘着粗气，怒气冲冲回到自己身边。是他保护了自己吧，打跑了那些坏人。

儿子的确长大了。畏畏缩缩的神色被别的精神取而代之，她在他身上看到了勇气，果断，担当，快乐——他交到了朋友，是可以托付重任的那种。

不仅家里变得热闹起来，阿纲也因此日渐开朗，身边聚集了越来越多人。

选择给纲吉聘请家庭教师果然没错。

“阿纲是……遇到什么事了吧？能和妈妈说说看吗？”

泽田奈奈不想在这件事情上被摘出儿子的人生。

她可以不管丈夫工作的真相到底是怎样，但是儿子正值成长期最重要的年纪，自己必须插手——如果儿子只是想要简简单单度过一生，那她只会教他乐观积极，怎么开解自己。

不过现在不是这样的，纲吉好像想要成为更优秀的大人物。

沢田纲吉看着冷静下来的母亲，心中又酸又愧疚。她不该被卷入这些事情，自己本该有责任保护好母亲，居然在自己眼皮子下发生这种事——山本的父亲，京子与小春，蓝波与风太——只有远离他们，才能为他们带来安全。

“妈妈，我想报外地的学校。”

沢田纲吉没有正面回答母亲的问题：“以后我可能会很少回家，但是会经常给你打视频电话，有空就会回来看你。”

沢田奈奈没有看漏儿子紧握的拳头。她意识自己的孩子可能背负了超越她想象的重担，又怕自己担心或者拒绝，正在找借口搪塞。

母亲注视着由自己身上分离出的生命，他看起来是那样耀眼；纵使前路坎坷，却没有要退缩的意思。襁褓中的婴孩过时间的洗礼，在他人的帮助下，成长为令人赞叹的少年。

沢田奈奈摸了摸儿子的头，被热茶暖过的手足以安抚人心，她说：“去吧，无论阿纲想做什么，妈妈都会支持你。”

“我只希望阿纲能幸福，能过得开心。尽管去做自己想做的事情，不要等到年老的时候再来感叹荒废了一辈子，这样妈妈就会很开心了。”

沢田纲吉眼含热泪，不知如何是好。他蹭着母亲的手，眨眼间泪水滑落脸庞。

他哽咽着，问：“那妈妈怎么办？妈妈会孤单吧……爸爸也不会照顾你，是个不称职的家伙，他会给你添麻烦的。一个人照顾小孩子也很累，会很辛苦。”

沢田纲吉最放不下的就是母亲。

小时候他不懂，总是调皮和顶嘴，直到后来才知道自己给一个几乎是单亲的妈妈添了多麻烦。光是邻居的指指点点就很难受，自己还如此不争气，是远近闻名的废柴纲。

“哪有母亲会把孩子困在身边，阻止他走得更远呢？”

沢田奈奈抹去儿子脸上的泪，轻柔地说道：“放心，妈妈会照顾好自己的。”

少年抱着母亲小声的哭泣着，放肆宣泄不安、还有难以说出口的歉意。

这是永远无条件为他敞开的怀抱，是只有给予自己生命的人能给的归宿感。

“谢谢……嗝、谢谢……妈、嗝……谢谢妈妈。”

沢田奈奈看着儿子哭花的脸，还因为喘气太急而开始打嗝，抱着他大笑：“哈哈哈！！好啦，擦把脸我们来做晚饭吧！爸爸带孩子们去游泳了，应该快回来啦，肯定都饿坏了。”

Reborn看到乱七八糟的家就知道今晚没他什么事。

小朋友赶紧扒拉干净盘子，拉着妈妈要她给自己在书房里铺床——纲吉的卧室需要修理，暂时没法用。但他需要安稳的睡眠，今天和云雀玩了一天死亡扔沙包，他的身体很累。

沢田纲吉余光看着妈妈走上最后一个台阶，脚步声消失在地毯里。他的父亲在前院处理今天突发事件的后续，少年放下没吃完的鸡肉咖喱，点燃火炎冲向那个男人的背影。

这一脚很重，沢田纲吉使了全力。

沢田家光正在讲电话。

由于对手没有杀气，他被不该存在于此处的攻击揣在上背部；下肢没有防御力量导致他直接脸朝下摔在地上，鼻子碰得酸胀肿痛，血瞬间出来了。

“为什么把妈妈一个人留在家里，差点出事了你知道吗!”

儿子那愤怒的低吼传过来，沢田家光把自己撑着跳起来，反身也是一脚。纲吉往后撤步躲开攻击，家光的鞋跟擦着他的小臂扫过去，皮肤被刮得生疼。

“你不想管我可以，但既然回来了就要照顾好妈妈。她一直在盼着你回来的啊！你就不能好好陪陪她！”

纲吉下肢蓄力，靠着腰部的爆发力挥出右拳。

家光没想到儿子是来真的，额头那火炎不是在开玩笑——Reborn又给他的儿子灌输了什么新的觉悟作为燃料吗？真是一对难搞的师徒。

男人屈膝躲过这攻击，右手出拳朝着纲吉的侧肋攻击，同样点燃死气之炎与之对打。他可不想和老婆的休假时光在病床上度过。

纲吉眼见父亲还手，想起代理战中将自己压制得毫无还手之力的男人——少年心想，我必须打败他，让他知道自己错得有多离谱，有多么对不起母亲，有多么对不起自己。

他在晚饭前就装备了显示系统和火炎调配器，就等母亲离开再动手。

沢田纲吉的叛逆期来的有点晚，或者说，因为父亲的突然出现才导致了他心中压抑良久的愤懑喷发而出。

在几个月之前的战斗中，来自短暂恢复身体的彩虹之子的一发死气弹，他觉醒了死气的顶点——覆盖全身的火炎为他提供无比强大的力量与速度，拳头强悍有力，膝盖足够送他进ICU。泽田家光在几个回合后仅仅给儿子造成微不足道的挫伤，自己反倒躺在泳池坑里没了力气继续下去。

好吧虽然今天这一架他得输，还要输的有水平才行，不过儿子的战斗能力已经尤其高超，实在不好对付。

……这种形式的二对一根本没有公平可言吧？

“记得跟妈妈道歉。”

面对鼻青脸肿的父亲，沢田纲吉站在他身边累得直喘气。他下颚青紫，口腔**破了点，小腿也很疼。

但他因为胜利而感到轻松无比——他赢了这个失职的邋遢大叔，他从今往后会安心陪伴母亲，会照顾好她。

男人之间不就是这样靠胜负来约定的吗？

他不是个好父亲，但纲吉希望他能当个好丈夫。

沢田家光坐起来吐掉嘴里混着血水的唾沫，擦了擦鼻血，口齿清晰的说道：“道歉我当然会，不过建好泳池我就走。”

纲吉气得恶向胆边生，恨不得弄断他的腿将其留在此地。

察觉到儿子的气势有些危险，家光毫不退让：“别小看我的女人，儿子。”

那双与纲吉完全相同的眼睛里都是决绝，口气非常严厉：“她从来都不是软弱的女性，也不是会害怕孤单的人。她是我选择的妻子。”

“我尊重他，爱护她。但我有我的尊严，有人需要我去战斗。”

“阿纲，你不也是这样想的吗？”

——心怀愧疚，却还是选择离开家，去向更需要自己的远方。

尊严。

少年在心中反复咀嚼这个词。他的尊严是什么？这是早已得出结论的事。

沢田纲吉的尊严是伙伴，是朋友，是家人。

“这个世界上还有很多阴暗的混蛋，他们虎视眈眈，想要威胁我们身边人的安宁。”

沢田家光也想要与心爱之人长相厮守，想要亲自教导自己的孩子——但他有这个能力、也有这个力量去守护更多人的生活。因此他选择放弃自己为人夫、为人父的幸福。

“你想要保护的东西会越来越多，舍下的东西也会越多。”

听着父亲的话，少年看着眼角生了皱纹、有些白发的男人。这张脸熟悉又陌生，与照片里相差很多。看上去挺沧桑的，的确像是在非洲挖石油的工人。他想起Reborn告诉过自己为何父亲会如此强大：他经受的苦难是自己的一千倍，自然也比自己强一千倍。

一千倍吗？那还真是无比巨大的差距。

火炎熄灭，纲吉暖色的眼睛眨了眨，他弯腰伸手去拉那个男人，语调放缓：

“我会努力少舍弃一些。”

家光借着儿子的力站起来，看着握在一起的手，想起纲吉的小时候。

那双手是那么的小，脚还没有他的掌心大，甚至能在自己胳膊上荡秋千。他摇摇晃晃走着过来要自己抱，口齿不清喊着“爸爸”，门牙刚掉缺了个口，特别可爱。

他抬起头来看看儿子的脸，纲吉长得很像他的母亲，眼睛也像他的母亲，不过眼神坚毅，像自己。

不愧是自己的儿子，能在接连的巨大冲击下顽强挺过来，并且成长为如今这了不起的幅模样。

Reborn真/他/妈/是个人才——各种意义上的，有些事只有他敢做，也只有他敢想。

男人看了看自己身处的地方，前两天上好的防水涂层在刚刚的战斗中裂了，有些还被火炎烧得面目全非。

家光抄起一把铁锹扔给纲吉：“来，弄好了再睡。不然赶不上日子，我算着的。”

蹲在窗户下偷听的沢田奈奈捂着嘴偷笑。

他听到儿子抱怨的声音，还有丈夫完全不着边际的话语，那吵闹声令她心安。她一直很担心他们父子之间紧张的关系，现在看来她可以放心了。

小时候纲吉曾经幻想过，长大后和父亲一起建小木屋。虽然这是个泳池，不过也算是亲子互动吧。

太好了，阿纲一定很开心吧。

“好了妈妈，我们可以去睡了。”

听到他们分出胜负的时候Reborn就知道纲吉能与家光和解，并且能够放心离开家。他松开口袋里握枪的手，闭上眼睛开始打呵欠。

“那我们走吧，Reborn。”

妈妈摸了摸小男孩的头，看他越发长高的个子，替他高兴。

希望他能早点长大，陪着儿子面对未来的艰难险阻。

05

热度渐消，蝉鸣稀疏，诉说着夏日走向终末。

顺利毕业的少年少女们开始了他们最后的狂欢，充分利用着最后的热度挥洒青春；有几个却各怀心思，在等待一个信号，一个能改变未来的公开声明。

Reborn出面向云雀要来酒店包间作为会议场地，沢田纲吉请库洛姆帮忙通知六道骸到场，剩下几个家族成员倒是很容易召集。

沢田纲吉准备了张发言稿，歪歪扭扭写了半页纸，最终在所有人的目光下缩减为一句话。他说得结结巴巴，因为太紧张还有点破音：

“我准备继承彭格列的首领之位，将来会以此为目标努力！请大家协助我，建立起让所有人都满意的十世家族吧！”

Reborn闭眼哀叹，觉得丢脸到家，简直砸了他的招牌。

意外的是无人笑场。

云雀恭弥在角落里站着，没因为群聚而动手，听完那些话后居然还有点……期待？弱小的动物露出獠牙，令人兴奋。他嘴角上扬，笑着说道：“小动物的成长令人欣慰。有空再咬杀，今天先放过你。”

六道骸那张不饶人的嘴没吐出什么混账话，因为不是本体直接消散溜走。他坐的位置上留下一盒包装漂亮的巧克力，由库洛姆捧着送到沢田纲吉面前：“恭喜Boss，骸大人说庆祝您脑子里的水排完了。”

在了平的记忆中自己一直都是家族成员啊？他唯一不满的是与黑川花的关系，虽然自己恨不得把这事儿给忘了，奈何已经深入脑髓，又不是从本子里划掉那么简单——恋爱问题现在更加困扰他。

山本武对此毫不意外，沢田纲吉是怎样的人他再清楚不过。他继承父亲的流派，开创自己的招式，接受彭格列指环。从他为了救人而放弃梦想的那刻起，就已是出色的守护者。

狱寺隼人热泪盈眶，笑容越发张扬跋扈。他踩着桌子开始豪言壮语，全是些虎狼之词，有种下一秒就要辅佐十代目称霸全球的架势。

蓝波睡着了，鼻涕泡老大一个，VG到是好好被他挂在脖子上，还用小布包裹着。

Reborn觉得这个气氛也不算坏，至少大空能与守护者们能坐下来谈次正事，管他说些什么不像样的话，丢脸也罢反正都是自家人看着。

他还小，有的是时间慢慢成长。

少年们就要出发，向着人生的远方启航，朝着同一个目标去奋斗。他们几个聚在一起聊得热火朝天，了平向库洛姆询问给女生买什么礼物好，告白要怎么说才不会吓跑人家，搞得小女生满头黑线。

沢田纲吉看到家庭教师没有要冲过来教训他的意思，明白自己做得还算及格，松了口气。

“谢谢你Reborn。”

“什么？”

“谢谢你教我怎么与朋友相处，我想没有你的话，我还在被人欺负呢。”

“黑手党不可以情绪外漏，你给我记好这点。这种直白的话以后少说，考核不通过要吃枪子的。”

“对你说也不行？”

“不行，我可是考官。”

沢田纲吉拿他没办法，只好不再反驳，换了个话题：

“长高了好多啊你。还要多长时间？”

Reborn摸了摸自己的胳膊，握拳感受力量，说到：“不清楚，毕竟没有解除诅咒的先例。不过既然是缓慢生长回去，应该过段时间速度会降下来。”

虽然老师仅仅说过一次感谢之词，不过想到他曾经花了好多年才接受这样的身体，不由得难受起来。

“Reborn能恢复正常，我真的很高兴。”

不是都叫他别说了吗？是自己这个身高不足以震慑他了？看来得让他体会一**为教师的魄力才行。

黑发的外籍男孩经过整个夏天的猛吃猛睡，还有云雀恭弥陪玩刺激游戏锻炼，身体恢复状况良好，此刻已是八九岁的模样。

他穿着沢田纲吉淘汰下来的帽衫和牛仔裤，整个人可爱又帅气，卷卷的鬓角淘气地翘着。

Reborn跳起来亲了纲吉一口，嘴唇落在脸颊上。

“以后你再管不住嘴，就没这么简单放过你。”

沢田纲吉愣着站了半秒，低头看了看笑得极其恶劣的小小老师。

随后，熟透了的小番茄烤吞拿鱼新鲜出锅，带着火炎从窗户奔逃而出。

云雀没对这种事情没兴趣，掏出电话叫人来修理，顺带准备敲笔钱用来洗眼睛。

狱寺心中只剩下“不愧是Reborn先生真强能想出这种办法惩罚十代目”的崇拜。

山本武将了平的下巴合上，拉着他去做体能训练，用汗水洗刷世间万物。

库洛姆见大家都走了，承担起照顾小孩子的任务。她弯腰问Reborn：“我送你和蓝波酱回家吧。”

这个破坏气氛的罪魁祸首毫不自觉，只在心中大笑，面上到是很平常，说到：“果然还嫩着呢。”

——不过别着急，他有得是耐心。

tbc


	4. the L :To be the Legend

01

北美的秋天很短暂，大概只有五六周。

夏天尚未完全离开，冷空气就会夹杂着雨水紧随而来。再过几天就会开始下雪，而且越下越大。

沢田纲吉已经在芝加哥生活了好几年，如今他适应得很好。他算着日子修理好暖气，重新注水随时备用，使得骤然降温没能杀得他俩措手不及。

早晨吃过早饭，两人收拾好东西正要出门。

“记得带伞，要下雨。”

Reborn换好休闲鞋，拿包，从挂钩上取下钥匙，把折叠伞塞进包里，回应学生的嘱咐：“知道了。今天晚上我不回来吃饭。”

“好，那我也在外面吃。”

沢田纲吉收拾好课本和资料，站在Reborn身边套上风衣。

Reborn帮他拉好风衣领子，把纲吉的车钥匙放他兜里，打开门去按电梯。

纲吉背着包出来锁上门，脚踩进鞋里，跟着Reborn走进电梯，问他：

“你周末想干什么？”

“没什么特别的。你书看完了？”

“还有半本。不会又来新的？”

“你觉得呢？”

“马上要写论文了，给我多留点时间不行吗。”

电梯门关好，映照出几乎一般高的两人。

沢田纲吉23了，还有半年时间可以缓冲——他的继承仪式定在来年夏天，九代已经开始筹备相关事宜。

棕发青年身着简单的毛背心和风衣，穿了皮鞋；他老师的生长速度好像慢下来，如今看起来只有15岁，很应景套了帽衫与夹克，牛仔裤和AJ与他的年龄是很般配。

彭格列给他们的拨的预算不多，住所和车都没能搞到特别好的水平——不过他们也没有特殊需求，简简单单过了几年校园生活。

除了应付大学课程与各种活动之外，沢田纲吉还有个家庭教师在身旁。这个未成年不辞辛劳，在他的课业之余添砖添瓦——每周两本书是基础价位，得写总结；他还要分析彭格列内部物资流动，以及财政流水，从最基层人员的工作内容做起。

这是Reborn为他安排的，也是加百洛涅Boss曾经走过的路。

“没得商量。对了，这周轮到你做清洁。”

沢田纲吉笑容可掬，他目送Reborn坐进车里，拉开自己的车门发动引擎。他早已习惯被老师压榨，如今对方说什么他都能面不改色接住，有时候都懒得去回应。

两个人的车位并排，他们隔着车窗对视一眼算是告别，一个去学校，另一个去工作。 

两辆车都是黑色的大众Bora，一前一后驶出地下车库；车头朝着不同方向离开公寓，开启两人普通的一天。

七年前，沢田纲吉终于改口。

他把那句“不要”，改成“我想要”，正式更替他的身份——他许下诺言，与守护者们达成共识。

年轻的心们在蠢蠢欲动。

Reborn与九代首领聚首长谈后，为几个孩子们做好接下来七年的长期计划。彭格列出资为他们铺路，意在培养出完美的继承人们，为家族的再次辉煌做准备。

于是年轻的彭格列十世们奔向世界各地，在自己的领域里埋头苦干，开始为将来的理想铸建基石。

理想中的黑手党——沢田纲吉想要的黑手党。这个目标有点太过不切实际，也注定了这条路会无比艰辛，不逊于之前的任何一场战斗。

山本武如愿进入关西最强战队。他拿起球棒大杀四方，为高中男子队拿下三连冠。少年在棒球界留下重重一笔，随后远走他乡。他带着奖杯与球棒向军工业进发，准备为彭格列的武装增添新血液。

狱寺隼人被安排去专攻社会学。将来他会是彭格列手握大权的管理者，得先把人事运营和财政搞明白。MBA、ACCA之类的证书在成年前他就已经拿到，下一个目标是SIFM。

了平处理好他的感情迷宫，最后带着黑川花去泰国。他承袭名师学习泰拳和各类武术，三年后草坪头成了竞技圈最强的标准，不剃平都不好意说你玩格斗。在这之后，他加入可洛尼罗夫妇组建的雇佣兵集团修习战术指导。

六道骸与彩虹之子相处融洽，和威尔帝搞科技研究。他想要弄出更厉害的雾属性兵器，或者通过实验制造出比地狱指环更强大的戒指——怎么就没能从十年后把那几个指环给弄回来？

云雀恭弥本就是大财团的继承人，战力直逼天花板。他不需要来自家族的辅助，反而帮助彭格列打通不少商路——不过不是白干，他提供大量航线给彭格列，要求最新研发的武器资源与他共享。

库洛姆权衡再三，认为一群大男人中缺个能攻能守的坐镇。于是她读了三年急救与康复后提着箱子去找沢田家光，在他身边学习如何在庞大的家族中帮首领找漏洞钻空子。

蓝波嘛，蓝波有妈妈呢。他正在读初中，是并盛的头号校草。彭格列替他选了个性格极好的指导教师，而一平负责教他体术，两人感情特别好。

至于彭格列十世，他的家庭教师自有打算。

世界上根系最为错综复杂的黑手党家族是彭格列，但最会赚钱的家族们都在北美——这群只会掠夺的粗俗家伙们借着经融危机、美元结算、货币通路，控制着最富有的中东。

这群人在黑手党世界里到处放炮——他们随时准备给过于肥大、即将坍塌的彭格列放上根稻草。

彭格列十世若想在继位后不被蛀得浑身是洞，就得先了解他最棘手的对头们在想什么——与他们站在同一片土地上、吃同样的食物、感受同样的文化，就是一个很好的开始。

沢田纲吉法定成年后，他作为Reborn的监护人带着老师搬到芝加哥。

在这之前的三年里，他靠着彭格列派来的老师，在他们残酷程度不输Reborn的鞭挞下备受煎熬。沢田纲吉一把鼻涕一把泪啃完各科初级教材，吃掉山一般高的英语资料，不眠不休与咖/啡/因成瘾必然有所成就——他TOEFL考了100、擦着SAT的及格线，收到几所最负盛名的商学院的offer。

当年选择学校的时候，纲吉老师问为何不去哈佛或者耶鲁。分数差不多，生活成本也更低。

“芝加哥什么最有名？”

纲吉想了想，说：“好像什么都不如东、西部的强。经济也好文化教育也好，芝加哥比不上——”

Reborn的眼神告诉他方向不对，需要用那边的思维来考虑问题。纲吉立刻明白了，黑手党历史他早已背透，于是了然答到：

“是因为卡彭。”

Mafia一词源自意大利语，这种有组织的自卫性团体由一个逃出意大利的男人带美国，被这片毫无优雅可言的土地滋养成犯罪集团。

芝加哥黑帮臭名昭著，存在的历史不算短。这个城市的黑夜属于他们，枪支药品藏于影子之中。

“没错。你以为你真的是来拿学位的吗？那只是顺带。”

19岁的沢田纲吉站在奥黑尔机场，心中并没什么特别的想法——他现在要的是结果，而且只有结果。至于过程有多奇怪也无所谓，他相信Reborn永远会为他呈上最佳计划，他的家庭教师会准备好最适合他的道路。

上学只是顺带吗？他认命。

这是自己所选的路，老师教过他强者永不反悔。

自己本来都打算当下一任彩虹之子，既然能活着回来，那继续读书也不错——经历过拼死战斗后，纲吉发现原来学习真的不算难。习题有太多次重头再来的机会，几何题跟意大利语再难，也不会让他睡不安稳。

既然Reborn想让自己在这虿盆里斗成蛊王，那他去做，去拼，看看在这几年里能为彭格列赢得什么。

02

沢田纲吉名下开了家拳馆，招了些人，Reborn在那工作——也就是陪练，当然谁陪谁练有待商榷。

Reborn也不会每天去，他正在经历意想不到的生长平台期：生长期骨痛。止痛药一开始还有用，后来药效不再，他也就习惯下来——反正有免费抱枕会搂着他哄他入睡。钙片和维D消耗量巨大，CAA支链氨基酸成桶塞进身体里。Reborn就盼着能赶紧定型，重新取回他的身体。

最强杀手被算计、被诅咒，一觉醒来自己引以为傲的强健身躯消失不见。他走遍世界各地，花了好多年才接受这幅样子，以及身体情况无法可逆的事实。Reborn首先是自嘲起来，认为这是报应。

或许这个词汇对他来说很陌生，不过在多年追寻无果后，他也只能得出如此结论。自己经手的东西太过血腥，太过黑暗，而他却习以为常，好像世界就是如此运转。

在教导沢田纲吉的过程中，Reborn发现有些难以定义的东西与生俱来。

自己强大吗？肯定，否则也不会被选中承担诅咒的一角；沢田纲吉弱小吗？肯定，否则他也不会花了两年才终于明白逃避无用。

反之亦然——自己弱小吗？肯定，冷静自持的成年人不该被弟子的一番话惹得心中根基动摇；沢田纲吉强大吗？肯定，不是所有人都能在粉身碎骨后还继续站起来，何况他那时才十几岁。

Reborn不知道该如何定义眼前飞速成长的学生，他只能将其称为“彭格列的曙光”——他是天生的大空，是射出枪膛不可逆的子弹，即将在粘稠黑暗的世界里炸出火光。

漆黑的男人有时会注视着尚未完工的雕塑，心生自豪——只是他忘记了，自己才是那个手握钢锥与锤、细心雕刻的大师。

黑发少年在自己的地盘里把某位职业拳手揍得痛哭流涕、跪求拜师；而Reborn完成他给自己定下的每日指标，潇洒离开。

入夜后，他将车停在一间酒吧前。ID上伪造的年龄足够开车，但是没法儿进酒吧；他从侧门进去，直奔地下室。

这具未成年的身体不喝酒，也不抽烟，Reborn很爱惜重新取回的身体，这可是学生来之不易的努力成果。

调酒是他近来的癖好。

少年身形稍显年幼，不过在黑暗中他那成熟稳重的气场足以撑起他作为调酒师的身份。他的技巧极具观赏性，酒液经过他的手口感顺滑，风评极佳。

今夜有人预定他的酒单，Reborn猜想是某位熟客，来者却超乎他的想象。

因为这个人曾经说过，她再也不想见到自己。

碧洋琪还是那么美艳，时间把她雕琢成更加迷人的女性。不过她不是一个人，还带着个男伴儿。

“亲爱的，这就是我以前的搭档，叫Reborn。”

那个男人与她年纪相仿，生得高大俊美，与碧洋琪很是相配。

“久仰阁下，没想到她曾经与您有所交集。”

接下来的聊天围绕着叙旧与见闻，两人相识的故事很俗套——碧洋琪重出江湖，撤退途中受伤，于是遇到这位从天而降的救星，他们坠入爱河。

Reborn为他们调制鸡尾酒，男子礼貌道谢，碧洋琪却摇头，说她要喝柠檬水。

少年微微错愕，随即笑道：“恭喜。”

碧洋琪依旧美貌，却收敛起锋芒。她笑起来温柔可人，注视着身边的丈夫。那种眼神Reborn知道，是被人所珍爱才会有的幸福神情。

Reborn问他们：“名字有想好吗？”

男人有点害羞，看了眼妻子，说道：“还没有，我们想请您为他赐福。”

那是个新生命，Reborn手抖了一下。为充满无限可能性的婴孩做决定吗？他可不是什么好人，他的职业与经历不适合为纯净无暇的灵魂赐福。

“你确定？”

碧洋琪点头，她此行就是为了这个。

这些年她想过很多，冲动过后只剩下祈愿。她希望这个男人能幸福，希望他的心能得到救赎——他的付出太过沉重，值得被人所爱。无论他选择什么，想必那个男孩他已经无法放手，自己只能在力所能及的地方扶他一把。

杀手那曾经冷透的心被学生的手掌捂热，已经学会接受他人的温暖，再也无法对碧洋琪的善意而无动于衷。

少年轻叹，现在自己这么容易就能体会到快乐与高兴，不知道是好是坏。

得知孩子父亲是教徒，Reborn在纸上写下两个名字递到他们面前。Angelia，活泼甜美的天使；David，强壮聪明的挚爱之人——这是他能想到最能体现祝福与心意的名字。

见到偶像的男子毫不意外喝多了，碧洋琪将其弄上车，隔着车窗与Reborn道别：

“再见，Reborn。祝你梦想成真。”

“再见，碧洋琪。祝你幸福美满。”

即将为人母亲的女子为丈夫系好安全带，脚踩油门呼啸而去；如同之前那样，勇往直前，义无反顾。

Reborn开车回到公寓，破天荒在车库里坐着没动。

他在组织语言，思考该如何与沢田纲吉描述今天发生的事——学生不是钻牛角尖的小气之人，不过近来他越发不收敛的信号实在难以忽略。

受到北美奔放文化的影响，参加过数次糟糕活动的沢田纲吉会在周末只穿裤子做早饭，音响里播着不知名的流行音乐。

歌词下流露骨，青年随着节奏轻哼，结实带疤的腹肌在锅铲旁边起伏，背肌流畅漂亮，随着烹饪的动作起伏。

接住老师扔过来的鸡蛋，纲吉称他也不想听，只是为了与同学有共同话题，然后把那个蛋煎好加到Reborn盘子里。煎蛋是sun side up，蛋黄没凝固，一戳即破，流到下面焦黄的吐司上，配上那张清纯无害的脸，让人不去联想都难。

Reborn头疼不已，决定还是有一说一，最多是视觉被骚扰几次罢了。他锁车上楼，家里却没人。

此时已过午夜，沢田纲吉多年来从没违反过宵禁。

他掏出手机查看纲吉的定位，居然是在绕城高速以外的林场里。

鉴于沢田纲吉现如今的彪悍的战力，Reborn从来不过问学生的行踪——不过，周五晚上，什么社交活动会安排在林场，不冷吗？

还没等他拨出电话有人打了进来，是艾琳。她是芝加哥分部的工作人员，师徒两人的生活安全保障由她负责。

“说。”

艾琳听出Reborn已经察觉到不对，单刀直入：

“沢田先生出了点小状况，我们会马上送他回来，请您准备一下洗澡水。”

03

四年前，沢田纲吉前脚刚踏入芝加哥不到一周，兄弟会与柯里昂家族齐齐找上他——可怜见的，这孩子连时差都没倒过来，就要被夹在两大地头蛇之间挤兑。

他满眼血丝向老师请教完美脱身的办法，只换来一颗橙子砸在头上。带上眼罩准备睡觉的背影无声地告诉他，补充维C然后滚去自己处理。

于是睡眠不足的彭格列继承人找分布部要来一个小队，带着他们出去应酬。他在精神状态极差的情况下，仍然维持着最低限度的黑手党礼节，应邀踏入芝加哥最大的黑帮交易中心。

彭格列下任首领空降在穷凶极恶的土地上，有本事只带六个人来到Biograph剧院，一点都没有身为鱼肉的自知之明。

他们不知道的是，沢田纲吉并不打算委身于任何一方——他是来芝加哥摸清战场、学习对手运转机制的，并且将取得一席之地定为额外目标。沢田纲吉如果想在继承之前掌握私人金库，给自己的野心铺路，他在芝加哥必须首战告捷。

歌剧，百老汇，花腔——芝加哥从不缺少顶尖剧院，芝加哥即是歌剧圣地。这座城市每天都在上演成千上万的故事，从古典的莎士比亚到，再精妙的现代化歌舞，芝加哥总能满足所有人对舞台艺术的追求。

Biograph剧院历史悠久，是剧院中的传奇。此刻她建在码头边的露天舞台正在上演《俄狄浦斯》——这是出讲述命运造化弄人、主人公屈服于无法反抗天命的悲剧。

米拉·柯里昂挑选这出剧别有用心。他要让这个没见过世面的外来者明白，这里是美国，是芝加哥，是他们汤姆逊冲锋枪的天下——你到这里来，只有被人利用的份。

哈金·科氏对新到来的对手兴质盎然，他喜欢棋逢敌手——柯里昂于他只是粗俗的下三流，科氏家族掌控整个中部经济命脉，老派重工业的地位可不是谁都能撼动。

他们坐在二楼的软包里，注视着未来的彭格列之主从他们面前走过——纤细瘦弱的亚裔青年，不到二十，长得普通周正，看起来被教养得很得体。

沢田纲吉谈吐优雅，口音带点奇妙的风情。他说话时夹杂着意大利人的浪漫无边，还有亚裔特有的缓慢节奏——哈金觉得自己正在坠入爱河，米拉则对此嗤之以鼻。

芝加哥两大势力的继承人明争暗斗十几年，还在穿纸尿裤的时候就被写在同一行字里相互比较。世间万物都能被他们用来打赌、用来争夺、用来定输赢。

哈金与米拉赌年轻的彭格列会将天平向自己倾倒，筹码很大：整整三个街区的经营权，包含一家剧院，一家画廊。

他们不该打这个赌，因为最后这三个街区成了沢田纲吉的所有物——他为芝加哥版图增添上新的色彩，属于彭格列大空火焰的橙色。

两人口中“细得跟薯条一样”的少年在赌桌上大杀四方，从德州扑克到轮盘胜率高得可怕——他们翻脸了，结果却更加惨痛：

他们的人、外加他们俩，十几个人被那根顶着黑眼圈的薯条按在地毯上摩擦，而他手里只有一本卷起来的杂志作为武器。

青年重新打好领带，擦掉鞋面沾到的血。他眼睛低垂，琥珀在睫毛下流光溢彩，语调轻缓：“愿赌服输，两位先生。现在，邀请我吃个宵夜、大家坐下来好好谈谈？”

哈金毫不意外地恋爱了，眼前娇小的身体里巨大的能量让他欲罢不能，想要了解更多；米拉则恨得牙痒痒，因为打不过，这个人还该死的觉得本应如此。

沢田纲吉用行动证明他来北美真不是念书。

彭格列一脚踩进蛇窝，立刻有人为他的画地盘计划做出让步——柯里昂与科氏的继承人抛下自家重金聘请的教授，把自己塞进沢田纲吉的教室里，挤在他的课桌周围。

Reborn一觉醒来发现学生超额完成作业，淡淡评价到“做得不错”，然后把围裙甩到他身上，说饿了要吃松松软软的奶油炒蛋。

柯里昂家族出身意大利，只不过被这片土地同化得不堪入目，但是胜在根基强大；科氏家族血统纯正，擅长玩弄权势，是不可多得的黑帮精英。因此Reborn默许了沢田纲吉的小小野心，也知道他的计划会走向何方，由着纲吉与他们瞎混。

因此他很奇怪，为什么在这种三足鼎立的稳固情况下，他的学生会夜半三更跑到郊外，而且还是被自己人捡着弄回来的。

周五晚上，沢田纲吉因为Reborn在外就餐而临时决定加入这场聚会。

哈金与米拉没想到洁身自好的彭格列会参与，不过各怀心思的两人默契一笑，拉着校友坐进房车。

高速上疾驰的高级巴士里正在举办奢华派对，五十平米的左右的车厢里只有十来个人，每个宽敞的卡座边都配有独立吧台，还有随时可以拉上的折叠门。

沢田纲吉在心里鄙夷这种豪无意义的纸醉金迷，面上八风不动，表情柔和，显得乐在其中——这种场合任何东西他都不会入口，只是与分配到他面前的女孩聊天。

女孩是个拉丁裔，鼻梁高挺眼睛细长，黑发又长又直，眼睛也是漂亮的黑色。沢田纲吉看着不算排斥，多说了几句话，多问了几个问题，就当打发时间。女孩的父母是非法移民，被抓到后遣返。她必须承担起养育弟妹的重担，于是不得不借高利贷，最终被柯里昂家族控制住。

沢田纲吉摆出一副同情的样子，掏出皮夹把里面的现金统统塞给她，心里却明白得很。这不过是惯用的伎俩，哪怕事情全如她所说，这个女孩也回不到原来的路上——她的脖子后面有很多针孔，想必身心都已经无药可救。

这是她的决定，本人要为此负责。

女孩哭着向他道谢，然后亲吻他的手背，留下火红的唇印，黑色的眼睛感激而深情。

空气里的香味让沢田纲吉有点胸闷，他坐着玩了会儿女孩的头发，给她编了个麻花辫——捧场做戏总是必要的，他可不想听到任何关于自己的奇怪传言。

沢田纲吉就是在这个时候察觉出不对劲。

接着他礼貌支走女孩，走进洗手间看着镜子里的自己。眼睛充血，血压升高，呼吸急促，胸闷气短——是吸入型的药品吧，或者是接触型的。虽然不知道是什么，不过这地方是不能再待了，他可不想被老师揪着领子训斥。

青年环视一圈，最终把通风口拆下来，比划着大小，好像刚刚好的样子。

04

人送回来的时候是被个壮汉背在身上，艾琳简单交代完状况就带着人离开。

她嘱咐Reborn后续处理方式时公式化得不得了，一点表情都没有。

艾琳告诉他是沢田纲吉似乎是从行进中的车上跳下来的，身上衣物有破损。随后他判断方位，朝着无人的林区步行两公里后才主动发出紧急信号。人没受伤，就是冻得有点蒙；似乎摄入了点肌肉松弛剂和别的东西，但问题不大。

看着沙发里冻得脸色发白的学生，想必现在的树林里快零下了吧。

“怎么这么不小心。”

“抱歉……他们玩得太大了，防不胜防。”

那女孩身上不自然的清甜香气原来大有文章——这两人就没消停过。

青年半睁着眼睛偷看老师的神情，见对方没有要训人的意思，松了口气。

老师嘴唇开合着说着什么他也没听进去，大概是让自己赶紧泡个澡免得发烧，动静小点别打扰他睡觉。

沢田纲吉回想起车里的那个唇印，手背上柔软的触感，黑发落在自己鞋面上，眼睛亮而漆黑——纲吉在心中呜咽一声，立马爬起来软着膝盖把自己装进那缸热水里。

他满头是汗抚摸着自己的身体，却迟迟得不到解脱，只好板着脸钻进被窝，试图赶快睡过去。

Reborn翻出颗感冒药，倒了杯温水给学生送去，没想到刚开门就听到声压抑过的轻哼。

尾音转折上扬，又被青年压着按回嗓子里。

沢田纲吉的脑子正是一团浆糊，红唇与黑发交叠出现在眼前，随后化作烟尘；当青烟再次凝聚起来的时候，变化成那个多年前战场上男人的身形，同时又像是同居人青涩的脸，不过雾气后是一双成熟的铁灰色眼睛。

“Re——”

被提及的人听到了。

Reborn眉毛一挑，放下手里的托盘，轻轻将门合上。

沢田纲吉还在努力，突然感到有人爬上了他的床——除了Reborn还能是谁。纲吉立刻浑身紧绷，裤子里的手还没能抽出来，只能僵硬着一动不敢动。

那个人声音里是压不住的笑意：“你继续。”

鬼才继续得下去啊！你继续一个给我看看！？

“出去……”

纲吉的嗓子火滚过一般低哑，抱怨着老师恶趣味的捉弄，小声抗议。

Reborn隔着被子贴上去，鼻尖前是汗湿的后脖颈，被他的吐息惹出片鸡皮疙瘩。

少年刚过变声期，安抚的话语在学生耳边沙沙作响：“没事，放松慢慢来。”

你倒是放松一个给我看看？？？

纲吉快被气哭了。

他下面硬的不行，被自己弄得又痛又肿还没能搞定问题——这种时候老师还来凑热闹，怎么不干脆杀了他算了？

感觉到到纲吉快被自己搞崩溃，Reborn好心的拉下被子，温暖干燥的手顺着纲吉的胳膊探进他的裤子里，贴紧学生有点抖的手，收紧指节与之交握。

略小的手带动纲吉的掌心前后**，被熟悉气味包裹着的纲吉很快重新回到状况里，享受着这种奇妙的安抚。

毕竟不是自己的手，偶尔不小心弄重了纲吉就会发出轻喘；其余时候他死死压住嗓子里的快意，一点声都不出，只能听他的急促的呼吸声。

太羞耻了，也太过于刺激。

纲吉的确思考过很多自己和Reborn的可能性，但这些里面不包括被老师撞破这种事情——天啊为什么会这样，他怎么就学不会锁门？

他肯定听到了吧？肯定听到了！

对！锁门！！锁门！！怎么会没锁门！

（为了方便疼得睡不着的Reborn爬床，其实他也从来没锁过）

好不容易给自己此时的尴尬境地找了个完美借口，纲吉放松下来沉浸在**的快意里。

他仰头用后脑勺贴着Reborn的额头，小幅度摩擦，喉结滚动，咬着牙关迎来纾解。

杀手感到纲吉浑身颤动着，随即手里沾了**的液体。Reborn却依旧没有停下手里的动作，持续挤压着手里的东西。黏糊糊的液体沾了两人满手，纲吉终于忍不住发出点轻哼，反手按住老师使坏的手。

“……够了。”

啧，不出声多没意思。

学生虽然羞得耳朵都红透了，还是下意识往自己身上拱。他一蹭一蹭地，枕头都被无意识流出的唾液弄湿，却连点鼻音都没泄漏，维护着那点几乎透明的防线。

Reborn感受着因为药效依旧没什么改善的器/官，干脆把人从被子里剥出来，翻身虚坐在纲吉腰上。

他把手里的体液随意抹在纲吉的睡衣上，压低上身贴在学生的胸前，吻他的唇。

沢田纲吉还没完全缓过来，眼睛好不容易聚焦，随即就被放大的脸贴近。只在梦中出现的柔软触感黏了上来。

上一次是在脸颊上，还隔了六年零八个月。

那两瓣厚实性感嘴唇贴着自己的，上下摩擦，疑惑道：“这就够了？真的？”

纲吉水汪汪的迷离眼睛瞬间瞪大，在昏暗的卧室里闪烁着不可置信的光芒：

“这是犯罪……”

未成年，未成年，未成年；自己是监护人，监护人，监护人。

披着少年皮的杀手快被这个借口给逗死，他揶揄道：“黑手党Boss跟我讲法律？我可比你大了多了，合理合法好吗？”

于是他从口袋里掏出艾琳友情附赠的***，扯掉纲吉的裤子，分开他的膝盖。

沢田纲吉被计划外的糟糕状况杀了个措手不及，蹩脚的自我催眠没能起到任何作用。

自己喊着老师的名字抓个现行也没办法，而且摸都摸了就是极限了吧？

只是那个吻太过突然，再加上现在这个姿势……

Reborn是来真的。

他想要自己。

青年红着脸，在黑暗中哆嗦着嘴唇，被分开的大腿在打颤，就连声音都是抖的：

“……随你喜欢。”

真乖。

虽然看不到学生的表情，但并不妨碍Reborn在脑子里幻想那副模样。这个青涩的家伙什么都不用说，什么也不用做，只是说，随你喜欢，任你摆布——杀手因此而心跳加速，**跳动着充血，唾液腺瞬间失守。

Reborn湿哒哒的手指缓缓挺入，压着纲吉的膝窝安抚，一边询问他的感受：

“会痛吗？不舒服要告诉我。”

为什么这种时候你还能说话，简直不要太过分好吧？

纲吉没理他，只在被弄疼了的时候哼哼两声，软软的抗议这种变相欺负人的行为。

少年轻轻摸着学生身体，手指无比轻柔地动作着。溢出体外的***随着他的进出响起扑哧扑哧的水声，羞得纲吉几乎要蜷缩起来，又被老师摸着下腹安抚着躺回去：

“放松，你做得很好。”

纲吉体内无处发泄的怪异感觉让他难耐得扭起腰来，只好抓了个枕头按在脸上，以此逃避不知从何而来的陌生快感，顺带松开牙关**呻/吟，在枕头里咬紧嘴唇。

从羽绒枕里溢出的低喘令人呼吸停滞，Reborn听得心跳如雷，忍着冲动继续搅弄手指——太紧了，他不想弄伤他。

没过几分钟，纲吉大腿发抖实在酸得撑不住。他抓着Reborn的手抽出来，喘着气催促到：“可以了。”

Reborn不想两个人的第一次搞出什么事故，影响双方体验，于是说道：

“再等会儿。”

沢田纲吉脾气上来了。

Reborn身上的不容置喙被他潜移默化学了去，这几年耐心方面大幅缩减；只不过他的急不可耐在老师面前化作软语，纲吉渴求着，轻声说道：

“……求你了、嗯？”

棕发青年**早已是一片**，硬得不能够再多，颤抖着溢出泪珠来。

随着窗户纸捅破，纲吉被情欲烧得没空再去扭捏。他真的很想要，身心都在渴望着这个人。渴望着被填满，渴望着与之交融。

他拉着老师的手把人扯到胸前，紧紧抱在怀里；他抚摸他的肩胛骨，无声诉说着爱意。

杀手眸色一沉，抿唇不语。

有哪个男人能在这种时候拒绝心爱之人的请求？

Reborn的身形修长矫健，肌理分明，覆着薄汗。他脱下裤子扔在地上，分开纲吉的身体，跪在他腿间，缓慢而坚定地将早已无法忍耐的部分埋进去。

未经人事的身体猛然绷紧，手指无意识地收缩，把Reborn新生的皮肤抓出红痕。

黑发少年背上疼得一颤，干脆用力完全挺进去，毫不意外听到纲吉叫出声来。

听起来疼是真的疼，不过这声调实在勾人，让Reborn想把他吞吃入腹。自己怎么就对他生出这种感情来？是在什么时候？

他说自己想着送死是失职的时候？

还是自己无所适从得装睡的时候？

是牵着自己手逛并盛的那天？

是墓地里向自己许诺的话语吗？

是花海里那个镀金的剪影吗？

Reborn觉得全都是。

他早已被那些话语、被这双温暖的眼睛、被他年轻却坚毅的灵魂牢牢拴住，动弹不得。

学生长大了，眉眼在这些年间逐渐成熟。容貌愈发硬朗不说，身姿健美，就连性格也变得难搞。

他学会顶嘴，会呛人，会自作主张。

是自己为他装上翅膀，看着他翱翔于天际。

家庭教师一心追求的完美继承人即将出师，而自己却忍不住提前采摘了这颗硕果——谁叫他实在低悬，垂在手边，张口就能咬破。

身下的人疼得缩紧身体，他大口喘气，额上都是汗。

Reborn**保持着这个姿势没敢再动，他扯掉纲吉的睡衣，手掌安抚着他的身体，轻抚他笔直结实的腿，又附身去吻他。

纲吉疼得直掉眼泪，眼角红彤彤的。他启唇迎接老师的唇舌，任由他摄取掠夺，吮着探过来的舌尖轻喘。

他知道老师肯定不也不好受，只是控制不住身体去绞紧对方的，只能转移注意力去咬Reborn的唇。

Reborn用舌头舔纲吉的牙齿，舔他的下唇，不时抽出来啄吻他的鼻尖。

纲吉被逗得烦躁不已，于是干脆按着Reborn的头不让他乱动，含着他的唇吮咬。他感到Reborn的手重新覆盖上他的下面，略带急躁的**；指尖不时在顶端打圈，收紧挤压后又放开摩擦。纲吉很快放松身体，开始感受后面的**，配合着Reborn的节奏调整呼吸。

年少的老师好受多了，他放开纲吉的唇，手撑在薄薄的胸肌上顶胯，在学生身体里寻找无与伦比的快感。那里很紧很热，身体的主人掐着自己的手臂，水一般的眼睛注视着自己，咬着嘴唇轻哼。

学生的每一次呼吸都在告诉他，这也是他所渴求的。

Reborn抚摸着学生的身体，感受着他皮肤上的凸起的旧伤，餍足地舔了舔嘴唇。

纲吉没有看漏，眼里都是迷醉。他攀附着老师的肩膀，抬腿勾在少年纤瘦有力的腰上，把他拉得更近些。

那张脸很好看，黑发黑眸，鼻梁高挺，意气风发。杀手如今在自己的羽翼下过得极为舒心，张扬跋扈，就快被自己给宠坏了。

如果没有Reborn，自己什么都不是。

Reborn给了他一切，他如今所有的一切。

然后这个杀手居然以这幅模样注视着自己。他神色如痴如醉，眼里只有自己；嘴唇火热，是为了自己而情动；肌肤光滑柔软，肌肉线条性感极了，是为自己而紧绷。

这些统统让沢田纲吉感到满心快意。

这个人是他的。

Reborn的年幼撒娇是他的、此刻的少年恣意是他的、将来那个傲慢性感的男人也是他的。

全都是他沢田纲吉一个人的。

胸腔里满是滚烫的爱意在翻涌，纲吉揽着老师的脖子艰难吐气；他的额头贴着他的肩膀，难耐的吮着那里的皮肤舔咬，感受着体内摩擦着他的东西。

Reborn非常温柔，体察着纲吉的反应**；他压抑着冲动，忍得背都湿了。他的呼吸乱七八糟，节奏倒是丝毫没有逾越，小心谨慎动作着。

“没事……”

老师真体贴，但他想让对方别那么客气，也想要Reborn能享受到。那么多年过去，他早已对老师了如指掌，对方那点心思他还不知怎么破局吗？

纲吉放开Reborn的上身，挪着换了个更方便被进入的姿势，哑着嗓子低喘：“你用力、我没事……”

家庭教师手里的床单快被他给抠破，恶狠狠地啃了身下的家伙一口，语气不善：“我说过，你再管不住嘴是要吃苦头的。”

记仇，Reborn记仇，一记就是六七年。

纲吉闻言舔了舔酥麻的嘴唇，主动抬腰去吞吐，哼哼着朝老师眨眼，笑着邀请：“乐意为您效劳，老师。”

Reborn虽然暂时没能恢复到巅峰时期的状态，也的确过了几年飘在云端的闲散少儿时光，但不代表身体里面的人同时变得亲善——杀手的本能与血性他从未放下过。

因为是亲手培养的弟子、加之他居然想着自己去做那种事——Reborn为之心动，才能在这种时候拼命克制着本能，想要带给他美好的初次体验。

结果呢？

这个翅膀**的小屁孩到底想撩拨他到什么程度？

那声老师，是挑衅，是示爱，更是在求欢。

杀手说话间带了警告的味道：“别相信男人在床上的自制力。”

黑发少年的眼睛眯起来，视线穿透黑暗直直注视着沉溺于情事的学生。他直起腰，手抚摸着纲吉的胯骨，摸着他紧实的肌肉，随后猛然将其往自己**上按。

“呜——！”

下面骤然被完全贯穿，棕发青年仰头发出轻呼；他被磨得又热又痛，手下意识去推Reborn。

杀手这次没有收住力道，反而撞得狠而急，被纲吉含得舒爽极了。于是他没再留情，把学生无处安放的手放到自己肩上，拍了拍，意思是让他抓好。

“我们这隔音挺好的。”

Reborn说完，开始履行他的诺言。

少年从未松懈过锻炼的身体力气极大，他将纲吉的腿架在臂弯里，扣他紧结实漂亮的大腿，不知疲倦地在他体内驰骋；他卷曲的鬓角随着晃动展开、再收回，很快被汗打湿贴在脸颊上。

沢田纲吉被热烈的情感所淹没，心慌意乱；血液都往下面流，脑子根本不够用——他感到Reborn让他抓住什么地方，他就紧紧搂住那里借力；然后又听到那个刻入骨髓的声音告诉他可以随便叫，于是条件反射放开嗓子，随着被入侵的节奏低喘高吟。

Reborn听着心都要化成水，根本压抑不住要去弄他的心思，手臂上的血管都给激了出来。他不由得将那人的膝盖分得更开，恨不得把胸腔打开给他看，再将自己揉进他心里。

肩膀和大臂上都是火辣辣的痛感，想必已经被抓得起皮，杀手却甘之如饴。

后面柔软火热，传来灭顶的快感，纲吉指尖嵌进Reborn的皮肉里，在达到绝顶之时浑身战栗着，脚趾蜷缩，脖子使劲后仰，弄得自己胸前一片狼藉。

学生这下是真的哭了起来，不知道在想些什么。他喉咙里呜咽夹杂着快意，吸着鼻子，伸出手索取拥抱。

身下的人紧紧包裹着自己，里面抽搐着绞紧到极致；Reborn不由得收紧腰腹骤然加速，俯**子与那个胸膛肌肤相贴。他搂着纲吉的肩膀，在他怀里迎来热情高涨的巅峰。

Reborn的声音在纲吉耳边响起：

“我一直都在。”

得到安抚，纲吉将脱力的腿耷拉在Reborn身侧，喘着粗气，感受着老师在体内的搏动，捧着他的脸吻他：

“要说话算话。”

Reborn看着那张意乱情迷、称心遂意的蠢脸，轻轻吻他的眉心，问道：

“感觉怎么样？”

似乎是觉得今天这些吻不足以填满过去那些年的空白，纲吉连说话都要蹭着老师的唇。

他活动几下膝盖，吐息烫人，说道：“还可以继续。”

说实话，Reborn没法儿不动摇，谁还不是第一次呢，就此停下太过可惜。

他毒辣的唇舌开合，调侃到：“药效不错？”

青年琥珀色的眼睛弯起来，他用膝盖撑着自己，把年少的老师往自己体内送：

“不是药，是你。”

正忙着调整身体状态的杀手无可奈何，顺带为他的睡眠哀叹，今晚谁也别想合眼。看来他真的太过宠溺学生，对方蹬鼻子上脸不说，还学会对自己巧舌如簧。

都是他的错，但他错得心甘情愿。

“嗯……”

纲吉感到那里已经肿了，却还是食髓知味的打开身体去迎接，让老师的火热滚烫进到更深的地方。

青年吻了吻Reborn身上凸起的抓痕，喘得有点儿嘶哑，不知道能不能坚持到对方满足。

纲吉不知道的是，Reborn爱极了他的在床上的声音，只要他还能哼哼，对方就会继续压榨他。

第二天是周末。

还好是周末。

战况惨烈的两人看着彼此身上交错的痕迹，爆发出大笑——Reborn前胸后背都是红条，脖子上好几个齿痕；纲吉大腿上布满青紫的指印，胸前全是点点吻痕。

随后他们收起笑容，抱在一起虔诚地亲吻。

“早上好呀，Reborn。”

“早。我好饿……”

“想吃什么。”

“蛋羹、黄油面包、番茄汁。”

纲吉就像往常一样爬起来准备做早饭，然后准备整理家务。结果他膝盖一软，啪嗒摔在地毯上。好吧，有点不一样了。

他问Reborn：“是不是得换张大床？”

看着摔在床前的学生，杀手恨铁不成钢，翻了个身打算继续补觉，都懒得多看那副模样一秒钟。

累死了混蛋。

05

由于共同生活的时间实在太过漫长，除了偶尔共享床铺之外，两人的相处模式没什么太大改变。

沢田纲吉照常去学校，课余与黑帮成员打发时间；Reborn腻了拳击，又开始学柔术。

沢田纲吉19岁来到芝加哥，现如今过去四年；他的根基尚未稳固，但势头不小。

彭格列在芝加哥的势力从他打赌赢来的三个街区开始向外蔓延，逐渐发展到无法令人忽视的地步——这第三只脚已经超乎本地黑帮的预期，侵蚀着他们的利益，有人坐不住了。

乘着他还未登基掌权彭格列，这颗钉子必须拔掉，从北美的版图上抹除。

柯里昂的首领、米拉的父亲在上周病危。

米拉的父亲年轻时是个狠辣的角色，他的暴力完完全全被米拉传承下来。只是年老的父亲变得畏畏缩缩，手下的人都不敢恭维其作风。这个迟暮的男人居然在沢田纲吉登门拜访的那天晚上吓破了胆，长病不起两年了，如今即将受天父感召而去。

年少的米拉即将步入人生的另一个阶段，接管家族。

“不能让他在这片土地上站稳脚跟。”

米拉能允许沢田纲吉在身边步步紧逼，是为了父亲的面子；现在他无法再忍下去，是为了家族利益——等年轻的十世上位，他都能预想到自己的家族会被吞并，荣光俱毁。

同样诞生于意大利南部的美丽小岛，柯里昂却与彭格列没有丝毫相同之处。

靠着二战以及禁酒令发家的柯里昂家族上不了台面，哪怕如今早已摆脱那些下三滥的路数，在别人眼里他们不过是有组织的街头混混。

哈金·科氏，他的姓就能说明一切。

科氏作为美国第二大的商业私有集团，动辄影响着世界的格局。他不需要向任何人低头谄媚，世界本就是站在他那一边。哈金没必要忧虑自己的将来、自己家族的事业——但米拉不得不为此焦心。

米拉听说过，彭格列掌握着足以撼动地球的科技，只有与他们有裙带关系的家族才拥有那种先进的战斗科技。

他也想要，想要夺过来用于捍卫柯里昂的地位。

米拉曾发誓忠诚于自己的家族，将会至死保护它。于是他向哈金伴抛出一个对方无法拒绝的计划。

“父亲曾经告诉我，never give power to the big man。”

“我们已经给了他权利，但没能控制住。”

“只有半年了，哈金。你要帮我，帮我干掉他。”

当年穿着睡衣在他床上打滚的红发玩伴如今已是家族的掌权者。哈金碧蓝的眼睛注视着米拉，同意了他了计划——反正没什么坏处，看在恶友多年相伴的份上，他会帮他，只是带了点小小的私心。

哈金喜欢这位年轻的彭格列，他忌惮纲吉的身份与地位，同时又十分好奇他私下的那一面——混血亚裔出身，幼年生活在日本，成年后来到芝加哥。他是个经历简单却难懂的人，拥有很多面貌。

他优雅得体，如春风般浪漫，风趣幽默。亲和温柔的外貌结合机他敏的谈吐，是独一无二的存在。不过他能在混乱的芝加哥绝世独立，并不是如相貌那样好打发的人。试问，谁会连护卫都不用就靠拳头解决刁难、先兵后礼呢？

如果能得到他，那将会是至高无上的满足。

哈金知道沢田纲吉有一个同居人，碍于彭格列的保护他不好盯梢或者跟踪，只在学校附近撞见过一次。

那天沢田纲吉的车被他弄出故障，因为哈金想要带纲吉去自己的地盘玩，需要制造个借口。

然而，纲吉居然说不要紧，随即叫人来接他。来的不是彭格列的车，是个开着于纲吉同款座驾的男……少年。

沢田纲吉是那种温柔和煦的亚洲人，会生气但只会平静的反驳。平时喜欢穿宽松舒适的衣服，偶尔着正装就显得有那么点不合适。在社交场合他从不碰那些妖艳的少年少女，他还以为是亚裔天生保守。

那天是哈金第一次看见沢田纲吉露出那种生动有趣的表情，是对着比自己年纪小的人撒娇。他抱怨来对方来的太晚，赶不上写课题怎么办。

因此哈金给他安排了惊喜，有着与少年同样发色的女孩。

直到周三沢田纲吉才出现在学校，哈金与米拉对视一眼，彼此确认着同样的信息。

米拉火红的头发在风中晃动，问他：“怎么招呼也不打就走了，是哪里招待不周？”

沢田纲吉戴了围巾，为时尚早，现在还没那么冷。他一脸茫然，说道：

“没有啊？我和哈金说过了，要回去和母亲通话。”

哈金摸了摸金色的发稍，帮他搭起梯子，说道：“嗯，他跟我说过。”

这事就这么心照不宣的揭过去，大家都是圈子里的领军人物，没必要为了这种小小的交锋闹得不可开交。如果因此大发雷霆，那也太没格局。

沢田纲吉察觉到那两人之间异样的视线。

之前不是没有过，他俩那种互相制约却又互相吸引的关系真的很难对付。搞事的时候出主意的人变成两个，凑在一起对他下手的次数几只手都数不过来。

这次不一样。

哈金应该很快就会上位，继承仪式恐怕早已暗中举行过，就等他父亲咽气后的文书生效——纲吉认为他会动手的，哈金的性格与他的红发无比般配，不弄点大动静绝无可能。

沢田纲吉翘了节课，在天台打开平板，进入聊天室。

最后一条信息是大哥发的，在五周前，是别人帮他拍的，好像是在雨林里。

再往前是山本在机场的照片，还有他坐在驾驶舱里的自拍，写着新型号试飞很酷。

纲吉向上滑动，回忆着大家的点滴生活。

之前还有人打字发信息，遇上了还会聊天，后来就只能拍个照随你猜吧，反正要想知道细节都可以在彭格列内部资料库里查。

大家都很忙，朝着自己所想要的事物，心中的理想努力奋斗。

狱寺只会发自己又拿了什么证书、参加峰会的照片，还特地@tsuna。纲吉收到提醒会夸他真厉害，然后发两个可爱的表情给他。

蓝波分享的是妈妈做的菜，是纲吉喜欢的汉堡肉和天妇罗，他已经很久没吃到了。

六道骸的照片居然还P过，威尔帝也恢复得不错。两个人举着个审美诡异的手环在炫耀——“看看看！做出来了！无延时幻术伪装装置！”

纲吉看到之后又笑了。他已经收到成品，不知道什么时候可以试试看。

库洛姆的头像是小雏菊，不过不怎么发关于自己的东西，反倒总偷/拍沢田家光的背影，为的是给纲吉看。

云雀恭弥还是默认头像，他从没说过话，不过一直都在线，相册也有浏览记录。

纲吉把眼前的景色拍下来发到聊天室里，天很蓝。

枫叶开始发红，也有金黄的阔叶；红黄绿交错相接，在蓝天白云下协调各方，是典型的北美秋季景色。

然后他发出条信息，问：“这边缺个人坐镇，谁来？”

大家时差各异，沢田纲吉没指望很快得到回复。不过他心中有数，这个位置那人早就意有所属，他相信对方也能感知到他的意图。

很快，雾气在他面前凝结成人形。

术士靛青的长发松松盘起来，脸上沾着机油和铜粉；他手里握着个不知名的工具，正冒出火花，看样子是来找他确认信息。

仪容不整的六道骸还是第一次见，沢田纲吉开起了玩笑：

“哇，百忙之中打扰了，雾守阁下。”

六道骸确实正忙着呢，于是反唇相讥：“闭嘴吧彭格列，你这样很讨厌。就像乌鸦，叽叽喳喳，是不祥之兆。”

分明是六道骸之前提过一嘴想换个环境，最好是热闹的有乐子可找的地方。于是沢田纲吉诚恳的问：“知道不祥还大老远跑过来？我电话随时畅通的啊。”

六道骸不耐烦但是保持着气度，说道：“快说吧，让我听听你那的无聊借口。”

“怎么说呢，我预感你会很喜欢与他们打交道，这里挺适合你——如果骸君最近就想过来是再好不过。”

“继承之日近了，我不想给人可乘之机，以免节外生枝。”

“帮我看好Reborn，我好见招拆招。”

六道骸挑眉，笑得十分敷衍。

彭格列如今说话越来越像那个小婴儿，天真二字更是被藏在皮相之下，也不再会被自己的话搞得无所适从，让六道骸生出不想要这副身体的想法。

他的雾气穿过沢田纲吉突兀的围巾探查，六道骸差点眼睛没瞎掉。

终于出手了吗？好的他更不想要了。

听说那个人抛弃最爱的西装，让彭格列派人帮他熬夜刷号抢鞋，穿着五颜六色的帽衫上蹿下跳找人练手，怕不是被那个名字是鸟的家伙传染的。

如今彩虹之子解除诅咒，又被沢田纲吉时刻带在身边跟崽子一样护着，天知道被这头幼狮养成什么怪物，还用得着自己保护？

六道骸抚了抚被吹乱的发型，斩钉截铁道：“我拒绝。” 

术士坦言，说：“接手芝加哥，OK；替你看小孩，NO。”

距离如此之远的实体化很耗费精力，六道骸传达完自己的意愿，随风消散——他还在实验途中呢，若不是为了确保今后的娱乐方向，他才不会费那么大劲横穿太平洋。

当然，久违地看一眼彭格列是顺带，好像有好多年没见面的样子吧。

不过快了，所有人都会再会。那个日期早已传达下来，注定是载入史册的一天。

六道骸对沢田纲吉口中的未来充满期待，他所谓的新时代黑手党，自己也会参与其中。

沢田纲吉托孤失败，又没有合适的人选可以就近抓一个，于是打算今晚回去跟Reborn说说，让他少往自己地盘外面跑。

他准备从天台下去，突然想起刚刚那个借口——他说是要给母亲打电话。

沢田纲吉自从带着Reborn离开家，与昔日伙伴们就没能再齐聚一堂。线上视频到是有过几次，开始那两年有人路过芝加哥还会来住两天，甚至是在机场转机的卡着时间见过面；再后来就越发没空面对面，就连线上都很少交流。

与父亲偶尔还会通过公事知晓对方的情况，上次与母亲的交谈已经过去很久。

母亲不太会使用智能手机，纲吉有时候算着时差给她打过去，不巧遇到母亲手机不在身边，也就错过了。

随着年龄增长，沢田纲吉不再会想家，也忘记远离故乡不舍。塞满生活的其他杂事将挂念挤到角落里，就连钟爱的家乡食物都会忘却。

看了眼时间可能还好，他掏出手机想要碰碰运气，拨出那个号码。

碧洋琪曾经拜访过沢田奈奈一次。

风太已经是个有担当的大男孩，带着两个年纪小些的孩子哄得妈妈心情舒畅。年近五十的女士依旧笑容温婉，与她离开这个家都时候别无二致。

碧洋琪带着丈夫和刚满一岁的David登门，被惊呆了。

那群小魔王们如今乖巧懂事。他们递拖鞋，准备茶点，招呼客人；询问需不需要暖气，围着小宝宝打转。沢田奈奈只需要打招呼就好，幸福得肉眼可见。

真是个了不起的女人。

碧洋琪给旧情人的学生打电话，让他有空回来看看：

“没空回来也无所谓，你母亲她，过得很好。”

电话那头年轻的男人向她表示由衷的感谢，又问起她的情况，向她与她的家庭祝福。

碧洋琪听着谈吐得体的话语，语调与Reborn的沉稳悠扬如出一辙，越发觉得自己当年的决定无比正确。那个男人倾其所有为的就是这个家伙，哪还有余力跟自己谈恋爱，乘早滚出她的视线吧。

“喂，妈妈？是我，阿纲。”

“嗯，还好。天冷啦，你也要注意。”

“Reborn也很好，你别担心。”

“嗯嗯，我知道，谢谢妈妈。”

“好好好，我会的，不骗你。”

“鱼干就算啦，Reborn想吃干贝。”

“老爸挺好的，在埃及呢。”

天台上能看得很远，风衣被吹得烈烈作响。沢田纲吉指尖夹着烟，靠墙坐着，和母亲聊着无关紧要的话题。

什么天冷啦泳池要封起来、最近菜价又涨了几毛、谁家孩子闯祸了是蓝波去摆平的、一平开始买时装杂志之类的琐碎生活。

沢田纲吉吐出烟雾，任由风吹散周身的气味，一边回应着母亲轻快的话语，听她娓娓道来她平静安宁的生活。生活本就该是这样。母亲不需要被自己的职业问题打扰，不需要受到额外的惊吓，这才是身为儿子应该为她做的。

年轻的黑手党继承人跨过那扇门、深处混沌中央，方能够理解父亲的做法。

眼前的景象色彩浓郁，美不胜收，色彩斑斓的秋天却无法安抚沢田纲吉的心。他站在搂顶向下看，人工湖里的黑天鹅正在划水，三三两两的大学生在长椅上交谈，看书，喝咖啡。

不过这些平静永远不会属于他。沢田纲吉站在二十米高的地方向下望，却觉得面临万丈深渊。自己即将迈向新的人生阶段，而这是个没有办法回头的决定。

早在墓地之上、花海之中，他就注定再也无法回归平凡。

沢田纲吉又何曾平凡过？

他的血统不曾普通，他也不能再继续普通下去。

当年父亲与Reborn为了逼迫自己做出决定而设下的圈套，他如今已经能够完全理解。比起尸体和墓碑，他宁愿母亲没有儿子在身边。

孤独与牵挂虽然痛苦，总好过生死离别。

沢田纲吉踩灭烟头，他的心正在跃跃欲试。

纳兹很久没能出来遛弯了。

06

出事的时候是10月中旬。

近来总下雨夹雪，路上一直都湿漉漉的，雪水混着泥土灰尘，把路面弄得很恶心。

两个人刚刚过完生日，不愿面对糟糕的天气和泥泞的道路，干脆腻歪着在家中躲懒。他们把该做的事情都做了一遍，不该做的事情也做了很多次。

艾琳将沢田纲吉的话传达给部长后，应战计划准备万全。此刻彭格列驻芝加哥部队已经等了好几个星期——他们心想，啊，终于来了，神经都要绷断了。因此得知剧院起火之后所有人都挺淡定，把日程上那个大大的“X事件”划掉，拿起武器出发去现场。

沢田纲吉现下暂时没有实权，是编外人士。手下也没人，因此只能在无线电里听着情况，下达指令。

得知消息的时候是当天傍晚，他正在家中泡了茶，手里拿着刮刀，在画一副油画。

Reborn把弟子托付给某位极有才华的画师。

不过沢田纲吉的手指是用来战斗的，并不适合摆弄乐器；就算去学小提琴钢琴之类的也没时间练习，精益不起来。

其实，沢田纲吉想过，万一在哪次战斗中胳膊断了手没了，曾经学了个乐器不能摆弄应该挺让人难过的。既然是为了陶冶情操、提高修养——画画嘛，用嘴叼着笔画也能达到调整心绪的目的。

他学得很快，色彩搭配与他本人一样柔和自然，画面调和均衡。色重、结构都极其精巧，虽然还未添加细节，但已足够称得上高雅、沉静。

帆布上刚刚铺好底色，是大片深浅不一的绿色，还有金黄的天空。画面底端有几个小小的浅黄色块，不知道要画什么，不过从构架上来看，应该是主题事物。

Reborn此刻不在市内。

早上纲吉底色刚搞定之后，墨绿色和白色都挤完了。Reborn正在画的那副画也用绿色打底，刚刷了一半就没了颜料。这个牌子的颜料是特供，得专门去找。于是Reborn开车去隔壁城市采买，不过他出门前答应纲吉，回来的时候会给他带好吃的。

沢田纲吉戴着耳机，刮刀在色盘里搅和。他调出数个深棕色，一点点给那个左边的色块添轮廓——是只大型猫科动物，趴在岩石上；对面的石头上也有个动物，但是还没动笔。

“A组已经到达现场，沢田先生。正在确认工作人员与宾客名单，稍后给您跟进。”

他嗯一声算是回应，继续细化轮廓，等待后续情况更新。

“无人死亡，重伤一名，轻伤三名，轻微伤六名，报告完毕。”

纲吉给棕色的动物添加细节，年轻的雄狮渐渐成型，鬃毛顺滑而下。

他问：“有敏感人物吗？”

“没有。”队长立刻回复：“起火点找到了，是故意纵火。纵火者正在盘问中。小队正在检查是否有其余安全隐患。”

纲吉听着隐约觉得不对，就算是声东击西也不应该如此明显。不自然的信息令他分神，纲吉手下一歪，小片色块被他弄乱。他叹气，明明这几下形状还不错。

他用纸巾擦掉弄坏的色彩，说：“没问题就都回厢车吧，动静别太大。在附近待命，等我消息。”

“了解。”

沢田纲吉重新构建好狮子的脸部结构，放下工具去换衣服。

他准备去现场看看，想要找到让他觉得不对劲儿的原因——以纲吉对那两人的了解，米拉会更喜欢爆炸好让自己焦头烂额；哈金会选择暗杀弄出人命，顺带除掉讨厌的人。无论是谁出的主意，总之不会是现在这种不温不火的局面。

纲吉在五分钟内将居家服换成妥帖的西服和毛呢大衣，打好领带换好皮鞋，还吹了个适合去剧院的发型。

他手里搭着千鸟格围巾，去取车钥匙，然后僵住了。

突击小队此刻正在车里注视着监控画面，正拷问抓到的嫌疑人，气氛还算平常。

突然，耳麦里传出继承人冰冷沉静的声音，令人背脊发凉，他问：

“我的车在哪？”

队长看了眼下属，技术人员立刻调出信息面板：沢田纲吉的座驾此时正在省道高速上，由西向东，朝着着市内方向以135左右的速度移动。

得到确认，沢田纲吉抓起Reborn的车钥匙冲出家门，没忘记拿上隐形眼镜盒，被他狠狠甩上的门发出巨响。

他在等电梯，一边给Reborn打电话的同时迅速进入备战状态。

纲吉检查手上的VG，用电梯门当镜子戴好镜片，活动四肢，问道：

“你叫什么名字？”

“Alex。”

“好的Alex，请报告你的小队配置以及武器配备情况。”

“八人突击小队。有战术规划，一位狙击手，两名网络，三位战士。B级火炎武器配备，弹药充足，可以迎战。”

“有直升机吗？”

“没有，但是可以临时申请。”

“很好。你现在就提交报告，然后去接应我的车。”

Alex对这位继承人僭越的行为已经在请示上级，但同时也听从他的命令向上面索要直升机。

“恕我直言，您没有权限调配本单位为您私用。”

耳麦另一侧的人口气不容置疑，道：“突发状况，请理解。一切责任我会承担，请你立刻出发。”

Alex听出来了，能让继承人如此紧张，车上的人必定是那位不存在的存在。

沢田纲吉的车改过，德产车的壳子里是大马力的V8发动机，排量很大，开起来舒畅至极。Reborn未满16，他的驾照是G级，只能开原厂车。

“这车好没劲。”

Reborn曾经如此抱怨过，然后，他前几天ID上刚刚满16。

于是今天出门时他拿走了自己挂着金枪鱼的车钥匙，把挂着列恩的留下。

那两个家伙以为今天出门的是他，因此才选在这时候在自己的地盘生事；他们想要引开一部分注意力，好去省道上截自己。

沢田纲吉从地库出来后继续不停给Reborn打电话，对方总算接了，问道：

“我还有半个小时到家，要带东西？”

“为什么不接电话，我给你打了好几个。”

口气真差啊，等久了心情不好？

Reborn松开油门降下速度，回答道：

“刚刚接到，这附近信号不好吧。怎么了？”

学生的嘲笑夹杂着被Reborn嫌弃的车的引擎声：

“叫你偷偷开我的车，有麻烦往你那去了。开慢点，一地雪还飚130，想干嘛。”

“哦？他俩动手了啊。什么阵仗摸清楚了吗。”

“还没，正在查。我开车过来，有个小队搭直升机先过去了。”

“好，我知道，你也开慢点。”杀手心中有数，问：“你枪放哪了？”

“副驾驶底下，”纲吉疑惑：“都说了圣诞节前肯定要出事，你怎么不带枪。”

“你都跟我说过了，怎么可能没带。借你的备着不行？”

沢田纲吉没再发问，看来是终于满意。

Reborn当然知道学生在想什么。

除了十年火箭筒砸下来后却空无一物的街道之外，他脑子里还能想什么？

事情已过去多年，沢田纲吉由绿芽长成小树，这个坎却始终过不去。

年轻的杀手抿嘴笑起来，安抚他的学生：“放心，我会拼死活下来。”

沢田纲吉握紧方向盘，猛踩油门，语调令人不爽：“你知道就好。”

真是的，这种时候还能学自己说话，而且学什么不好非学死气模式的自己，Reborn这性格越来越棘手。

Reborn正准备说点别的什么，他立刻察觉的有异常。后面有车在跟着自己。

“来了。”黑发少年对着蓝牙另一端的学生说道：“黑色带斗吉普，大概五个人，我都看到步枪了。”

沢田纲吉心想时间也该差不多，再等下去Reborn就要进入车流密集的路段，不方便偷袭，目击者也会增加。

“嗯，那就不说了，你小心。”

Reborn给手枪上膛，拨开保险，看了眼后座上的纸袋，说：“今晚你能不能吃上宵夜，就看运气吧。”

纲吉被Reborn的三言两语拉出不安，轻快笑着说：“那就请老师努力啦。”

通话被切断，Reborn做了几个深呼吸调整状态。经历各种曲折的灵魂与此刻近乎完美的身体状况匹配极了，立刻进入战备状态。他浑身的细胞为之振奋，眼里闪着久违的、剃刀般锋利的色彩。

黑发杀手摩拳擦掌，不觉技痒。他的枪法是否如旧，就请拭目以待吧。

Reborn掏出六道骸与威尔帝研发的火炎装备，戴在手腕上。他输入沢田纲吉的信息，青色的火炎立刻将他包裹起来，幻化成学生的模样。

看了眼后视镜里面的“自己”，“纲吉”露出个不属于他的酷酷笑容，惹得杀手破功，哈哈大笑——太蠢了这个东西。不过算是投入实战测试，就勉强配合一下六道骸的兴趣好了。

另一头，沢田纲吉疯狂超速百分之五十。罚单又不是交不起，也不可能真被抓，半个芝加哥交警队都是他小弟。

Alex听到了他们的对话，在面板上看着那个疾驰的小红点，突然也想吃宵夜，但还是提示继承人：“阁下，您后方有异常。”

沢田纲吉看了眼后视镜，后面是两辆黑色带斗的Jeep皮卡，车斗里有人，应该都带着武器。他们从右侧超车，开得比纲吉还要快，绝尘而去，呼啸着卷起泥浆。

“从哪来的？”

“郊外厂区，应该是增援。”

沢田纲吉掂量着对方的战力，暗叹这次下了血本啊。那两位是想在的自己地盘把彭格列的继承人干掉吗——天？天呐？他俩不记得自己是怎么在一分钟内干翻十几个壮汉、由此站稳脚跟的吗？

彭格列的继承人虽不如其家庭教师那样身经百战，年纪尚轻，不过他的身体和脑子都是最彪悍的战士。沢田纲吉立刻分析出情势，决定任务的优先级别，向下属传达指令：

“我要去拦那两辆车，你们负责确保他的安全。”

Alex朝队员打手势，开始登机：“了解。”

“啊，对了Alex队长。”稍微一想后，纲吉提醒到：“如果车里的人长得跟我一样，那就是是火炎武器造成的。不是敌人，别误伤。”

“明白。”

一切准备就绪，直升机即将起飞。

“突击A组即刻出发，响应战斗。”Alex对纲吉说：“祝您武运昌隆。”

“你也是。”

沢田纲吉说完，判断出前车的速度，接着低头调好巡航上的车速，然后松开油门。紧接着他摇下车窗，将半个身子探出车外，右手握着方向盘朝前方的车撞过去，左手里的枪瞄准驾驶室的位置，扣动扳机。

车速极快，枪声在轰鸣震颤的空气摩擦中微不可闻；血花在前挡风玻璃上爆开，吉普车立刻失去控制，歪斜着冲上右侧护栏。

刺耳的刮擦声响彻黑夜，纲吉撇嘴等着前面的吉普擦着护栏停下，随后稳住身子迎来冲击。他咬牙在车子剧烈的碰撞中固定好自己的颈椎，结果后脑勺还是被椅背砸得生疼。

“嘶……”

好吧，这车的确是不怎么行，减震好差。回头给Reborn换个好点的，他用自己的小金库给他买。

看着自己凹陷下去的车头，沢田纲吉飞快解开安全带，灵巧地从窗户里翻出来。他叼着枪手脚并用爬到前面歪斜的车上，跳起来翻进车斗里。

那几个偷袭者为了方便射击选择了皮卡车，却由于没能固定好身体，在车祸的撞击中摔得七荤八素。

他们发现了冲过来的沢田纲吉，但是还没来得及把摔出手里的武器捡起来，就已经失去再次醒来的机会。

沢田纲吉精准射击眉心或是头部，简单迅速，一个弹夹都没打光就解决了所有人。他审视这些人的服饰，看起来都是些来路不明的人，还有穿运动鞋的；不过武器装备还算不错，应该是柯里昂养的私兵。

还有人没立即死去，在哀/嚎，沢田纲吉抬手补枪，为其减轻痛苦。

刺耳的刹车声传来，前方另一辆车已经漂移着折返回来，车轮极速打转；皮卡在高速上逆行，远光灯晃人眼睛，车上有人朝沢田纲吉的方向射击。

去增援的路上被人袭击是他们意料之外，不过经验还算丰富的小队立刻展开反击。

被撞毁的车里还有两人幸存，一人被变形的驾驶室压住腿无法动弹；另一个爬过司机从后面被爆头的尸体，挣扎着爬出挤歪的车窗，摔在地上。

沢田纲吉听到子弹打在车上的噼啪声音立刻蹲下找掩体，顺带扯过那人的身体挡在面前，往阴影里面退。这人身上没有武器，应该是非战斗人员。

他不想对没有武器的下杀手，于是把人打晕丢到一边。

折回来的车在不远处开始刹车，还没停稳纲吉就听到有人跳下来的声音。纲吉给手枪换好弹夹，上膛塞在皮带里卡紧；他抓起一把半自动轻机枪，检查弹夹，调试到自己偏爱的模式，打开保险，准备反击。

沢田纲吉在临时掩体里听着脚步声判断人数，竖着耳朵感知他们的方位。

三点钟两个，姿势低伏向他靠近；十二点钟一个，体重偏大，应该很强壮；十点钟一个，脚步很稳呼吸安静，大概是最难缠的，是队长吧。

生死关头，寂静无声，所有人都听到一下布料摩擦的声音——那是沢田纲吉站起来的时候、上好的西装布料与大衣的羊绒互相摩擦的声音。

民用N2495不到10k就可以购买，价格偏高但是精准度很好，在北美极受欢迎。

沢田纲吉很喜欢这类枪，因为他的家庭教师很喜欢，手把手教他使用的独家窍门儿，从而让学生精益求精。

燕尾准星顺时针转动，点射的位置准确无比，枪声哒哒哒哒，弹壳抛洒在脏污的雪上叮咚作响，空气中爆出血花。

几声闷哼之后，除了射偏的两枪打在手上之外，四人统统被沢田纲吉放倒在地。其中十点钟袭来的那个是个高大的金发男人，防弹背心上都是弹痕。他巧妙利用角度差躲开正面射击，但还是吃了两发子弹，胸腔发痛，大概骨头裂了。

佣兵立刻拔出副手武器对准沢田纲吉，却被接连而来的两枪打在手上，无法继续持枪。他惨叫一声，发现队员都死了，迅速致命；他只好忍着剧痛，咬牙切齿地望向即将射杀自己的人。

眼前的棕发青年身着得体西服，深灰领带规整典雅，驼色大衣将他近乎完美的身形展现出来；黑白千鸟格围巾乱了穗子，就快要从他身上掉下来，低低垂在他纯黑的、沾着泥水牛津鞋上。

佣兵在芝加哥摸爬滚打多年，小有名气，甚至曾经远远见过沢田纲吉。

夏日炎炎，略带羞涩的青年和自己的雇主在泳池派对上聊天。他穿着蓝底白星的泳裤，夏威夷花衬衫，一副小心翼翼的腼腆模样。

沢田纲吉整理好围巾，冷淡抛出一个名字：“你主人是米拉·柯里昂？”

佣兵没说话，这是个巨大的错误情报，巨大到他的小队因此无人生还。

他在思索为什么自己的雇主从没发现，这个目标根本不是他想象的那样。

“因为不得不继承家族，所以开始努力融入黑手党；本质是温柔善良的人，很强但不会下死手，绑回来就行别弄伤”。

他的拦截方案不仅快准狠，而且精准有效。有勇有谋，枪法极好，根本就是战场常客。他不动声色干掉两个小队的人，都是眉心胸口直接毙命；就这样，他还能面色如常，呼吸都没凌乱。他脸上溅射到了血点，却依旧儒雅斯文，甚至从口袋里掏出湿巾擦手。

眼前看似无害的青年其实是个杀伐果断的老兵，他很清楚自己要什么；执行力超群，身体素质一流，而且能够毫不犹豫连续取人性命。以他的年纪来说，心智过于坚韧。

这就是彭格列的继承人，与自己的雇主根本不在同一个级别上。他们的经历造就了他们的差异，是身处完全不同世界的年轻人。

有这样的继承人，彭格列不会陨落。

沢田纲吉环视四周，敌人还有可能反击，但他移开了眼睛，枪口也垂下来。三辆车围成一个小小的包围圈，沢田纲吉没发现更多威胁，于是注视着捂着手、失去战意的佣兵，沉声问他：

“工作期间阵亡，你的家人会得到多少抚恤金。”

男人愣了愣，随即发现对方没在开玩笑，开口说了个数字。

那是一笔不小的金额。这人手指少了几根，今后再也无法拿枪。而失去獠牙的猎犬，会被舍弃在阴影中，毫无尊严的死去。

因此沢田纲吉问道：“自杀算吗？”

男人明白了沢田纲吉的意思，视死如归，摇头。

他看到那青年面露难色，随即还是用枪口指着自己。

一旦道歉一次，就会有第二次、第三次。在敌人面前，哪怕是些微点踌躇都会被当做示弱。让步越多，脚下的领土只会越来越少。黑手党中没有人会感激奉献，这是个残酷的世界。

Reborn强硬冰冷，深谙此道，对他说道——“如果那个沢田纲吉不曾放任白兰合并基里奥内罗家族的行径，一切都不会发生。”

各国争先恐后研发核武器，升级更替的速度令人乍舌，只有一个原因，威慑。

沢田纲吉如今背负得太多太多，除了梦想，还有珍爱之人的性命，他一点差错都不能有。

彭格列的新继承人此刻需要在天平上摆放筹码——芝加哥送来大礼，歪打正着，时机刚好。

沢田纲吉并不愿夺走他人的生命，敌手都是活生生的人。他们与自己一样，有家人，有自己的生活，也有自己的梦想。但他经历过失去，经历过恐惧，经历过惨痛的教训。

十年火箭筒是个奇迹，但奇迹不会总发生；成功逆转局势的“幸运”，其实都是巨大的付出与代价。

世上只有一种方式能够保证和平，那就是让对方觉得，与彭格列开战毫无胜算——沢田纲吉必须让整个黑暗产业的人们知道，彭格列十世来势汹汹，不会轻易妥协，是根难啃的骨头：哪怕被囫囵吞了，也会刺穿你的肚皮，垂死挣扎。

自己的父亲会年老，他的守护者会与自己一同站在前线；他们都有家人，都有朋友，这些人需要彭格列作为靠山；同时，彭格列名下的产业链，所有为彭格列效忠之人，都是他的责任。

Reborn在墓地前对他说，这块碑上默默牺牲之人的名字，不能再增加；每一个新刻上去的名字，都是你的错，是你的过失。

光影向来不分彼此，彭格列十世的荣光有多耀眼，脚下的黑暗就能与之相抗。

他必须如此——报告书里，“全军覆没”是个分量很重的词，相信所有人在桌上看到这句话的时候，能明白其背后的含义，能明白他沢田纲吉想传达的意思。

沢田纲吉说话的时候很轻，很柔和：“我很抱歉。立场不同，请您理解。”

佣兵心中了然，注视着杀人者忧伤的眼睛，说：“谢谢你。”

年轻的男人板着脸，努力维持着冷硬的表情，满脸都是无能为力。

看着年纪与儿子相仿的年轻人，佣兵能感受到他的身不由已。他别无选择，却还是义无反顾的用灵魂作为垫脚石，为自己的革新铺路。

男人笃定，他会是个了不起的人物。

枪声短促，很快消散在夜空中。

Alex听到枪响，心中无比震撼——

彭格列的荣耀即将在沢田纲吉脚下升起。

07

突击小队得知对手的增援已经被处理干净，直升机上顿时只剩下轰鸣声。他们这些前浪只有死在沙滩上的份了，对吧？这位继承人才多大来着？24岁！

此时他们降低高度，已经能看到前方的情况。沢田纲吉的车打横拦在路中央，车身侧面被撞得凹进去，地上都是轮胎摩擦出的焦痕；车灯打着左转闪个不停，车里没人，驾驶室的门倒是大刺刺开着。

完蛋——

Alex前一秒还在感叹未来的首领是如此强劲有力，下一秒就发现自己把他养在身边的小孩儿给弄丢了。

芝加哥在三十年前是美国的工业心脏，如今转为金融与信息产业中心。无数炼钢厂被时代所抛弃，散落在密歇根湖边，如同蝉蜕，又像枯叶。

Reborn没丢，他以沢田纲吉的身份上了那辆车。

下了高速之后 他被带到一间老旧、但仍然在运转的厂房里——值得一提的是，此刻车斗里装着尸体，杀手的枪法依旧霸道得没有道理，天下无敌；司机被夺走武器和装备，被一个小屁孩用枪口对着，战战兢兢把车停在任务结束后应该停的地方。

司机是新人，他的工作是开车把队友送到高速上，由他们把目标的车胎爆了，把人弄下车捆好带走，就是这么简单的计划——他参与过很多次类似行动，这是科氏赚外快的方式。得罪他们、得罪他们客户人便以这样的方式消失。没有什么东西不能在1700摄氏度的钢水中融化，而且一点痕迹都不会留下。

资料上没说目标人物的年龄，只有照片。

眼前这个一米六的棕发小孩叫沢田纲吉，他先是在被打爆胎后猛转方向盘，借着急刹的转向力将整个车身横过来，让他们的车撞上那辆明显改过、性能超出外观的车。

Jeep比那辆Bora高多了，皮卡的保险杆朝着Reborn的头撞过来；他连忙俯**子趴在方向盘上避开要害，猛烈的撞击差点把他震得咬到舌头；不过好在系安全带是个好习惯，Reborn没被甩出车里，就是胳膊磕倒档位把手上，还刚巧是麻筋。

吉普撞轿车，后者被顶得水平向后飞出七八米；由于减震根本不是同一个级别，车斗里的家伙们都没什么事，几人连忙跳下车举着枪去包围目标。

与预想中目标被撞得晕头转向、乖乖就范的情况不同，驾驶座里没人。

有人踱步靠近变形了半边的驾驶室，看到车窗是被事先摇下来的，心中警铃大作惊呼不妙，随即被后座里探出的枪口瞄准，身先士卒。

眼见队里有人倒下，后面的人立刻朝着后座方向射击，雨点般的金属打击声砰砰响起；沢田纲吉的车身夹着克拉斯克防弹内层，只要不是手榴弹，9mm内的弹药别想穿透。Reborn因此而受益，缩在车里听着枪声判断对方的武器和人数。

啊，这种声音，是AKM，还有PSG1步枪吗？很谨慎啊，都是些退役的三级武器。是不想留下把柄吧，大概是科氏的判断，哪怕翻车了也能全身而退。

沢田纲吉虽然不说，其实很在意自己的第一辆车，有空的时候会亲自手洗和打扫。男人总是无法拒绝机械和车轮，热爱着引擎轰鸣、疾风末路。何况，这是他花了钱改过的小可爱呢？

科氏的车已经翻了，虽然现实里翻的不是他的，不过没什么区别——他们阴差阳错找上自己，撞坏了沢田纲吉的小车车，那个蠢学生应该已经酝酿着肝火准备拿他们开刀，杀鸡儆猴。

杀手顶着学生的脸，目光如剑。他揉了把酸麻的胳膊肘，举枪还击。

他透过车窗击倒一个人，接着一个颜色不明的球状物体从外面以弧形抛进车里来。Reborn惊奇，这是什么路数，爆炸物居然随时带着吗？好吧，这可是美利坚，自由至上，发生什么都不奇怪。

杀手胡乱摸到座位上的纸袋，反手塞进帽衫的帽兜里，打开车门滚出去。落地翻身之后，他抬枪顺带解决掉旁边那个往车里扔手榴弹的蠢货，拉着还在抽搐呼吸的身体当做掩护。

“轰”的巨响，手榴弹炸开，空气震荡，鼓膜生痛，车内的那些物品像子弹一样四射。因为距离实在太近，Reborn被弹起来的弹片打进肩膀上，疼得钻心——他已经很久、很久没有感受到来自战场的疼痛。上一次还是在代理战中、主动被卸下肩膀的时候，如今已经过去七八年了吧？

啧，这幅身体还真是娇生惯养起来。看来杀手就不适合在舒适圈里待着，身体和大脑都会被软绵绵的生活给泡生锈。

那么问题来了：

请问Reborn先生，您愿意离开这个名为“沢田纲吉”的舒适圈吗？

他不必去回应内心深处的疑问。

最强杀手的枪弹无虚发，强悍无比，足以击碎一切质问、一切怀疑、一切阻拦他心意的东西。

他换上新的弹夹，在低呼和闷哼中解决掉眼前的敌人；然后他走近那辆保险杠掉了半边的吉普车，用枪指着尿裤子的司机，露出个恶劣的表情，口气就像要去游乐场坐过山车的小孩儿：

“告诉你的主人，你现在就带着目标回来。”

司机不是新兵蛋子，他在后备役待过几年。

这个少年反应果决，手法精准狠辣，拥有超强的战场反应和危险直觉，面对死亡沉着冷静——哪怕是他在校时最敬仰的连长，都没法儿在这么短的时间内干掉这这么多人，而且下手决绝，不留余地。

身手差异过于巨大，司机在思索这背后的意味着什么：

彭格列是远在欧洲的家族，是一头搁浅的鲸鱼，是即将崩溃的空中楼阁。

增援没有回应，想必已经如自己的小队一般沉默。他们如今这样小题大做，一个活口都不打算留——这仅仅是一次未遂的绑票，没必要搞得那么血腥。

彭格列究竟打算做什么？是打算死灰复燃吗？

司机停稳车，在那不容争辩的视线下交出门禁卡。

“多谢，下辈子找个好工作。”

枪口冒出白烟，硝烟喷射。

司机恍惚间看到一双锋利的眼睛，那是不属于这个世界的雪山之巅。

沢田纲吉听到Alex结结巴巴告诉他，车找到了但是没人，顿时心都凉透。

短暂的沉默后，他紧皱的眉头松开来。他选择相信Reborn，选择相信老师无人能敌的身手，选择相信漆黑杀手的枪扳机与准星。

沢田纲吉打开耳机上的开关，点燃死气之炎。控制面板在眼前浮现，手臂上VG冰凉的温度是久违的，纳兹在他的火炎中跳动，嗷呜嗷呜发出低吼。

“好久不见呀。”

大空柔声安抚伙伴，调整好火炎输出配比，掌心朝向地面；橙红火光冲天而起，带着青年朝着老师所在的方向飞去。

晴属性的彩虹之子在解除诅咒后，居然有点不习惯胸前少了个东西。于是在弟子开玩笑般的建议下，定位发信器被制成金色奶嘴随身携带。

杀手知道纲吉会找到自己，这是来自灵魂深处的默契。因为身后有着可靠的弟子，他直接到达对方大本营准备一锅端。

Reborn从皮卡斗里捡来一把G3A4自动步枪，感受着不足五公斤的重量，猜测约摸只有16发子弹和两个弹夹，他陷入沉思。

如若是以前，Reborn哪怕只有手枪、只有冷兵器、只有根铅笔，他也会踹门而入，去执行他的任务——但现在不行。

他的身手依旧锋利、他的直觉依旧敏锐、他年轻的身体爆发力十足——可他的心里装了人，再也无法不顾后果。

赫赫有名的杀手对自己的绝对强大充满自信。若不是谨慎小心被他奉为第一信条，那未尝败绩的职业生涯会让他变成自负的傲慢家伙。

Reborn从来不知道，担忧的眼神、抱怨的话语会变成束缚手脚的蛛丝。明明是一扯就能拉断的东西，他却舍不得去破坏。

有人在等他回去，而且最好是完完整整的。

于是少年在那些人中间摸了把战术短刀，是柄带血槽的M7军刺。他连带着束带和刀鞘拆下来，绑在大腿上以备不时之需。

跳下车，Reborn感到脚下一滑。他低头看到自己的AJ上面沾了好多泥点，正踏在一个水坑里。他想骂脏话。为了这鞋他买了十几个号去抽奖，没抽中；最后还是半威胁半恐吓，从中奖者手里重金买过来的。

红白相间的鞋子侧面除了钩子，还有鲜红数字，27。

靠，早知道开自己的车不就什么事都没有了吗？！蠢学生如今还搞不定这点风波的话，那还谈什么继承仪式，让XANXUS上就好了啊？

心情瞬间爆炸的Reborn同学胳膊里端着枪，踹开眼前的门，属于Nike的标志鞋底用泥巴在门上留下个脚印。少年嚣张至极，单枪匹马闯入敌人的地盘，即将开始他的还击。

哈金在三楼调度室里等着想要的货物回来，看到司机带着那个身影从监控里闪过。沢田纲吉仰头看了眼摄像头，与显示器前的自己对视。哈金的蓝眼睛顿时冒出神采，拉开门就往下走，一边嘱咐把人带进来安顿好。

哈金的皮鞋在工厂的简易楼梯上发出啪嗒声，一点也掩盖不住他雀跃的心情。然后他听到了枪声，还有自己人交谈的声声，慌乱不堪，似乎是被杀了个措手不及。

哈金暗暗叹气，他就知道事情没那么容易。沢田纲吉的身手他是知道的，两边的人没发来定时确认，他就猜到可能都被击倒。于是哈金连忙拔出怀里的枪，靠在个死角里等待时机。

米拉刚从洗手间出来就听到枪声，并不是特别意外，事情进展太顺利反而不可能。紧接着他与护卫对视一眼，用手势安排好作战计划，把枪握在手里靠近出事的地方。

他不知道对面来了多少人，只能和护卫慢慢挪过去。他与哈金召集了不下三十人在工厂等待对方的袭击，毕竟真的被自己那点套路给抓到了，彭格列也太不配他的名号。

可惜的是，芝加哥两位算到糟糕天气下蜗居多日的沢田纲吉会出远门，却没想到，有人会胆大包天摸了他的车钥匙；而这个人不是沢田纲吉，不是那个心存善念、杀起人来还会有点歉疚的年轻人——他们即将面对的，是业内无人不知、无人不晓的传奇杀手。

米拉花了五分钟才慢慢移动到一楼，透过杂乱的锅炉和传动带，他看到一地尸体，基本都是几枪命中致命部位。枪声已经停了，米拉心中难免疑窦丛生。

米拉十岁的时候就见证过帮派火拼，虽然是个意外，不过与高在云端的哈金不同，他对这种场面不算陌生——血、残肢、还有死不瞑目的诧异表情都是他日常生活的一部分。

然后他听到有人说话，米拉顿住脚步去听，分辨出是哈金。他的声音听上去情绪激动，似乎受制于人。于是在转过拐角后，米拉率先探出枪口对准那个方位，随后人才站出来，审视眼前的情况。

米拉的护卫从转角出来后，看到了本次行动目标，沢田纲吉。他正准备开枪，就听到自己的主人惊呼：“别开枪！！！”

沢田纲吉眼球转动，抬手看似随意的三下点射，干掉了跟随米拉多年的护卫。

因为米拉听到哈金说话，所以在视野中寻找那颗金灿灿的脑袋，于是随着着视线下移，他看到那个入侵者脚下踩着哈金。

米拉看到哈金眼里的不可置信，直到脸上喷射到温热液体方感觉到惊恐，以为死的是自己。

哈金眼见自己人都被一一击毙，心里恐惧万分，觉出气氛不对。紧接着他就被沢田纲吉挥舞着拳头贴身过来，他连忙抬手防御；结果就是他现在鼻青脸肿肚子发痛，被对方两招徒手制服，踩在脚下。他正在试图用语言解释清楚，这不过是个恶作剧，就听到米拉的声音——这人去个洗手间的空挡，自己差点玩完。

这个手环装备储存不了多少火炎，手腕上的东西滴滴作响停止运转，Reborn此时已经不再是沢田纲吉的模样，面部恢复成原来的样子。

哈金与米拉还没来得及交换信息，他们同时看到一个彼此都无法解释的现象：好像什么东西消散在空气中，沢田纲吉的脸变成一个陌生的少年面孔。

黑发少年手持一把老式捷克手枪指着米拉，颜色是诡异的翠绿。他脚下使劲儿踩着哈金的背，一言不发看着米拉，又低头看了眼挣扎的哈金。

他穿着当下时兴品牌的帽衫，高定羽绒背心，潮牌牛仔裤，限量球鞋，戴着价值多辆豪车的低调腕表——这就是个有钱人家少爷的打扮，却拥有如此战力，彪悍到无与伦比。

那张脸帅气极了，虽是黑发黑眸，却是不属于亚裔的凌厉；年纪尚小，眼神却坚毅冰冷如同刀锋，结合他造成的死亡人数，令两人心生寒意。

随即米拉意识到这就是哈金提过的、沢田纲吉纲吉养在身边的小孩。

“WTF？Turns out he is a pedophile？！”

Reborn早就料到有朝一日会听到这个词从别人嘴里冒出来，不过亲耳听到后心里还是忍不了，举枪朝着红毛的脚边打了一发子弹，警告到：

“别乱说话，会死的。”

被弹射的水泥碎块打疼小腿，米拉直接抬枪指着那个黑发的小孩，怒目圆瞪：“你放开他，否则我崩了你。”

杀手被人威胁好像是八百辈子前的事情，他甚至用鞋底在哈金背上蹭了蹭，陈述事实：“你打不中我，不过我的手倒是很稳。”

漆黑冷冽的眼珠盯着哈金，缓缓道：“你有那个自信，在我扣动扳机之前让我静默的话，就开枪吧。”

米拉有一定概率能做到，但他不敢赌。虽然哈金忽远忽近的态度令人厌烦，但他无法看着他死在自己面前。他丢开枪，双手举高放在耳朵两侧，是标准的投降姿势。

哈金浑身都在闷痛，胸椎被顶在地上呼吸困难，看到米拉居然放弃唯一的反击机会，气得破口大骂：“你简直疯了？谁要你管我！快把枪捡起来啊！”

Reborn简直没眼看，现在的新生代二世祖都这么不成熟的吗？看来自家学生确是居于在水平之上——当然，也不看看是谁教出来的。

杀手自知不能对他们下手，哪怕是伤了点也会给学生带来巨大的影响。他即将迎来重要之日，在这之前不能出岔子，也最好别传出什么负面信息。

他相信眼前这两人也很清楚这些弯弯绕，以他们的身份不能死在这个地方，才会肆无忌惮敢对彭格列的继承人出手——除非彭格列准备与整个北美市场为敌，与流水般的真金白银为敌，否则他们只能忍下这口气。

既然彼此都心知肚明，不如冷静下来好好谈谈。

Reborn松开脚，踢开哈金手里的武器，找了个箱子坐下，示意米拉也过来。

于是黑发少年吊着腿坐在高处，眼前坐着两个俊美青年；一个金发沾了灰尘，一个红发上染了血点；他们乖乖一问一答，让Reborn理清楚今晚的战况。

得知学生应该是把他们的增援干掉后，杀手觉得人差不多快到了。他看了眼表，已经是夜里十点多，瞬间困意袭来，打了个哈欠。

沢田纲吉冲得飞快，脑袋被冷风吹得发痛。他看到门上那个属于Reborn的鞋印，确认是这里没错——还知道留记号，应该没遇到麻烦。青年抓了抓头发，故意用很沉的脚步声走进厂房。

三人听到有人进来，还是那种宣布“我来了哦别开枪”的脚步声，齐齐看向声音的方向。

然后他们看到头发被吹得乱七八糟的沢田纲吉，鼻尖被冻得红彤彤，缩缩着脖子走进来。

地上的尸体一看就是Reborn的手笔，紧接着纲吉就看到如同老师训诫他和师兄的画面：少年面前坐着那两个找事的混球，一脸挫败，看到自己时惊讶不已。

这人是怎么来的？开敞篷车来的？怎么发型跟横穿龙卷风似的。

沢田纲吉手上戴着精巧的拳套，风格强烈，刻着大大的“X”和彭格列之名，与他的大衣和皮鞋完全不搭，而且他还在非常不雅观的打喷嚏——天啊好冷好冷，他快要冻死了，鼻涕都在往外冒。

Reborn从口袋里掏出包纸巾，抛向朝着他们走来的沢田纲吉；后者稳稳接住，那个鲜红的装备消失在火光中，他抽出纸巾开始吹鼻子，然后停在三人面前。

Reborn注意到纲吉身上沾了泥水，鞋面被弄得很脏，衣摆和袖口有零星血点。杀手随即眸色一沉，他意识到学生动手了；而且下手的目的和自己一样，都是出于震慑，想必决绝程度不亚于自己这边。

啧，学生愈发成长，已经超出他的预期。虽然在这种事情上不用他动手，有人自会处理——但他还是选择由自己背负多一点，再舍弃自己一点，让心再冷硬一点。

沢田纲吉面色如常，语调平缓，先是打了个招呼：

“晚上好，两位阁下，真是在意外的地方相遇了啊。”

他飞快看了眼Reborn，老师身上的衣服脏了，打斗痕迹不明显，肩膀渗血的地方已经不再扩散，除此之外没有任何受伤的痕迹。

Reborn收到学生审察的视线，也回望他，也没发现什么伤。于是朝他抬了抬下巴，露出发育的喉结，还有没完全消退的吻痕。

“搞定了？”

纲吉点点头，视线转向两个校友，问：“虽然对你们的行为并不意外，不过我很好奇，是谁先起的头？”

没人回答他，只有两双探究、看妖怪般抗拒的眼睛注视着自己。

纲吉又说：“我猜是米拉。”

米拉没回答，原来沢田纲吉是在等他上钩，只是想看看他的能做到什么地步罢了。

纲吉琥珀般的眼睛一转，看向那双碧蓝的眼睛，问：“哈金，你什么时候知道Reborn的事情？”

称霸芝加哥的小魔王们闻言顿时浑身一颤。这个名字如雷贯耳，是属于漆黑死神的代号，是他们永远无法企及的天花板，是无人见过其真身的神秘存在。

米拉瞬间明白过来，彭格列所谓的“神秘科技”一定与这个本该四十几岁的男人有关——能够改变人面貌的科技、凭空出现又消失的拳套、外表与年龄完全不符的世界最强杀手。

他想要这些，想要这些足以让他立足芝加哥的东西。

“沢田，我们谈个交易怎么样？”

米拉与哈金对视一眼，抓住重点说到：“彭格列的秘密我们想要，北美中部市场会分你一半。”

哈金直接掐了米拉的胳膊一下，骂道：“这是你能一个人做的决定吗？我可不答应。”

米拉疼得龇牙，瞪着米拉小声说：“慢慢谈啊懂不懂！别急啊！”

哈金没理他，转头对着沢田纲吉说：“我暂时不参与，你们先谈好了。”

哈金仍旧对米拉的自找主张而生气，更多是气他阵前投降这点，还有点说不清道不明的情绪。

沢田纲吉坐到老师身边，拍掉他身上的灰尘，看见他的兜帽里装了个纸袋，于是抽出来查看。

他看了眼米拉，沉声对他说：“我刚刚是在问你，你什么时候知道Reborn的事的？你还没有没有回答我，科氏阁下。”

米拉眨眼，一时语塞。他尚未见过这样的沢田纲吉。

棕发青年眼神不带感情，面容冷硬，从来都是微弯的嘴角此刻抿成直线，浑身散发着生人勿近的气势。

他刚杀过人，此刻身处屠戮后的战场。面对受伤的老师，还有两个始作俑者，沢田纲吉心情糟糕到了顶点，表情自然不会好看。

Reborn看着他按耐着情绪，是想要先解决眼前的交涉，于是把手搭在纲吉的手上，拿过那个纸袋打开来，问他：“吃吗？奶油卷饼。”

与杀手持枪的冰凉手指不同，刚刚熄灭火炎的手是温暖而干燥的。纲吉被凉丝丝的手指碰了一下，顿时抬起眼睛去看那双手的主人。

Reborn脸上灰扑扑的，他自满的卷卷鬓角有一边造型散了。他正在剥包装纸，然后露出那个香草味的、裹满奶油的、塞满黄桃罐头的卷饼。在车祸和打斗中存活下来的食物造型诡异，松脆的外壳已经变软，失了味道不说，巧克力酱糊得到处都是，卖相很难看。

老师好好的回到自己身边了，还带着自己喜欢的甜点。就像约好的那样，带了宵夜。

沢田纲吉眼角一紧，接过来捧在手里。他低头咬了一口，胡乱咀嚼几下，混着泪水咽到肚子里，再递还给Reborn。青年说话的时候含糊不清，不知道是东西没咽下去，还是嗓子哑了。

他说：“不吃了，大晚上的，会发胖。”

Reborn接过来张嘴就咬也没客气，他今天是超额运动，此刻他不仅犯困，还饿。

哈金本来想回答问题的，结果被眼前这一幕弄得哑然。别说现在无人有这个实力挑战这两人的武力值，光是那种氛围就令人无法插足。他轻轻咳嗽两声算是提醒，然后说道：“……有次他来过学校，我看到了。”

沢田纲吉听完只想说天下是真的没有不透风的墙，他明明已经足够小心谨慎。不过哈金的提议令他心动——中部一半的市场，意味着某个天文数字，还有与之而来的各种便利。

于是纲吉点燃死气之炎放出纳兹。

哈金与米拉眼前光芒闪耀，一只浑身燃烧着火的动物出现在沢田纲吉脚边，温顺地蹭他的腿，用鼻头去拱纲吉的手。那火光中的动物体型很大，四肢着地时已经到纲吉的腰附近，恐怕直立起来比成年人还要高。

米拉哈金震惊得轻呼，那动物立刻看向他们。他们这才发现那既不是大型犬，也不是什么人工合成的机器，而是一头年轻的雄狮。

那野兽体型矫健有力，肌肉隆起，利爪藏于肉垫之下；狮子压低前肢，喉咙里发出低吼，露出獠牙准备进攻。

“没事，”沢田纲吉抚摸纳兹的头顶，丝毫不畏惧火和高温：“去那边玩。”

Reborn吹了声口哨，纳兹立刻调头走向那个年少的杀手，乖顺趴在他脚边。

沢田纲吉望向两个目瞪口呆、下巴几乎脱臼的家伙，说：“这就是你们想要的东西——的一部分。”

棕发青年露出个邀约的表情，问道：“现在还想做掉我吗？我怎么觉得，我们之间还有很多项目可以合作，不是吗？”

冰山一角的狮子令他们心生向往。那后面还有多少惊喜是他们所不知道的？沢田纲吉这个人，沢田纲吉背后的彭格列，到底有多强大的力量？

盘踞在温床中长大的两个家伙眼睛闪着欲望，看向紧握新世界大门钥匙的棕发青年，向他祈求更多未知的事物。

芝加哥向来自西西里的神秘家族低下了不可一世的脖子，寻求新时代的共赢。他们对彭格列继承人单膝下跪，遵循古老的仪式，向这位年轻的男子献上忠诚。

Reborn抱着纳兹的脖子靠在水泥地上，耷拉着眼睛等学生谈公事。他半张脸埋在粗糙的背毛里面快要睡着，殊不知下巴上还沾着奶油。直到被纲吉摸了下巴他才清醒过来，发现自己已经眯了快一个小时。

直升机的螺旋桨在厂房外轰鸣，彭格列的工作人员到场处理后续，正在和科氏与柯里昂的人做交接。

“忙完了？”

“嗯。”

纲吉蹲在他面前，风衣垂在地上被弄得很脏。学生的蠢脸上鼻尖还在发红，疲惫的双眸注视着自己，眼里倒映着自己的形状。

Reborn知道他需要什么。

“走吧，我们回家。”

洗衣筐堆得冒尖，塞满两人的脏衣服；纲吉给浴缸放水，帮Reborn处理伤口。

“怎么搞的？”

“弹片，没事。”

“要吃抗生素吗？”

“不用，不深。”

“……痛吗？”

学生轻轻颦眉，手里拿着防水贴布给他贴好，动作小心翼翼。

身体是自己的，受伤了、流血了，怎么可能不会痛？

感受痛觉的是大脑，而决定要不要疼的，是心。

一旦心足够硬，就感觉不到痛了。

Reborn拥着纲吉，问他：“心里难受？”

纲吉一抖，答道：“嗯。”

纲吉缓了口气，又说：“我更怕出事之后的难受。我不能拿自己人冒险。”

Reborn沉声道：“你做得对。”

学生不置可否。

空调的暖风打在两人背上，浴室里暖洋洋的，熏香是他们都钟爱的熟悉味道。血腥的高速路、被撞毁的车、破败的钢铁厂、蔓延到脚下的血、枪声与硝烟味，通通被他们抛在脑后。

人要学会长大，就要学会拥抱改变。

Reborn理解他的内疚感，知晓他对原谅的需求，明白他对宽恕的渴求。

他需要的仅仅是一个拥抱。

年少的老师抱着他的学生，僵直紧绷的身体在他的臂弯里软化。青年整个人都卸去力量，试图把自己缩在那个略显单薄的怀抱里。

这也是永远会无条件接受他的怀抱。他会接受自己，无论是怎样肮脏，怎样无能的自己。

Reborn被压得腰椎发疼，却还是挺直腰杆，用力揽着学生颤抖的肩背，安抚着上下拍打。

沢田纲吉眼角发红，低头去吻怀里人的唇。

两个人浑/身/赤/裸着站在浴室里，相拥亲吻。

学生腿上的淤青还没消退就又增加了，老师的肩上除了贴布还有新鲜的抓痕。他们在那个周末之后，这种亲密无间的行为越发不受控制。随便一点肢体接触都会导致一发不可收拾，每次都弄得跟争斗似的——仿佛这样就能忘却彼此的责任、彼此需要去面对的现实。

沢田纲吉手撑着冰凉的瓷砖，肩上是老师如铁般钳制他的手指，身后被火热坚硬的东西填满；他的脸颊蹭着花纹繁复的瓷砖，接受对方带来的猛烈快感，轻声喘/息。

他觉得自己快要失守，于是反手去抓Reborn的胳膊，紧紧与之十指相扣，掌心相贴。

沢田纲吉感受着彼此的枪茧互相蹭着，细微伤疤交叠摩擦——

他的灯塔之光伫立黑夜，穿透迷雾，为他而明，永不熄灭。

Reborn埋头去吮纲吉的背，吻他的旧伤，在心中问自己：

这世上若没有让人甘愿赴死的事物，活着该多无趣？

tbc


	5. the O :I Swear to You on My Oath

01

四月初，万物复苏，春风拂面。雨水充沛，树木枝繁叶茂，花香扑鼻。

佛罗伦萨，意大利的花都，这个时节正沐浴在丝绸般轻柔的风里。日光蒙了雾似的落在阳台上，窗帘舞动发出轻响，把黑发少年搅扰得不得安宁。

Reborn压着毯子的一角，大字型占了半张床。沢田纲吉只好弯成个可颂包，睡得很沉，抱着个枕头，半条被子都落在地上。

去年年底，九代首领接到报告说，沢田纲吉用低级火炎装备作为筹码，向芝加哥索取到三分之一的交易市场份额。他擅自主张透露了火炎的存在，对方又是不能做掉的身份，已经覆水难收。

九代首领心里只有一个念头：青出于蓝而胜于蓝，Reborn教的学生自然像他，而且只会比他更强势，心眼更多，考虑更加周全。

九代首领Timoteo精神尚佳，他还有很多事情想要教给下一位继承人，一些只有彭格列首领能知道的秘密。他下令让沢田纲吉回到意大利，由他专门指派的辅佐人员进行简单交接，属于首领的业务也需要专人指导。

沢田纲吉无法抗命，他现在是板上钉钉的继承人，首领说什么就是什么。因此他只好带着他尚未完成的学业、半大不小的老师、还有几大箱行李，在六道骸乱丢的实体幻术中朝他挥手道别，登上飞机。

六道骸刚到芝加哥没半个月，自己的地址都还没能记全，就被迫接下个刚刚起步的大型项目。也好，讨厌的黑手党、难搞的小屁孩、没法调戏的彭格列都走了，正合他心意。

不过术士没高兴多久，芝加哥项目合伙人的无情闪光快把他弄得胃溃疡。六道骸这才后知后觉，沢田纲吉把其家庭教师的有仇必报给原样学了去，自己当年那些蠢到发指的话终于得到了反击——虽然延时有点久，不过六道骸切身感受到了对方的报复。

雾守在大洋彼岸对着满当当的日程冷笑，柿本千种每天都给沢田纲吉写邮件，说今天骸大人又又又用幻术搞得科氏小少爷跳脚，请他帮忙分担一点工作量。

沢田纲吉一开始还十分官方的回复，说北美所有授权都给了六道骸，他想要开发经费就要认真工作，请你们加油哦——到后来直接屏蔽联系人，没空再搭理他们。

沢田纲吉在佛罗伦萨住下，并不是来度假摸鱼的，他也没闲着。

虽然只是初步交接一些简单工作，沢田纲吉被那些闻所未闻的东西搞得身心俱疲。

身为首领，他需要记住各个家族之间的裙带关系。也就是说，在酒会时见到个人，得立马回忆起他和谁结了婚，和谁有一腿；上面几代是干嘛的，现在在做什么生意，将来打算做什么生意；爱好如何，厌恶如何，平时与谁关系亲密，与谁暗中结仇。这样的人和他们的相关资料，纲吉至少得记住不下30个——这还只是本地的、也许会来参加继承仪式的人。

“天啊，为什么我的意大利语这么菜？”

沢田纲吉滑动触摸板，这个文档有几千页，他看了三天进度条压根没动过，也只零星记住几个长得实在有特色的家伙。

面对学生的哀嚎，Reborn只是倒了杯水端到他桌边，说：“正常，因为你根本就没好好学。休息十五分钟继续，今天再背两个。”

沢田纲吉趴在桌子上，指尖在杯口上打圈。长时间阅读后他的眼睛干涩难受，在不停皱眉眨眼。

Reborn从抽屉里找出个小瓶子放在笔记本旁边，说：“眼药水。”

沢田纲吉闻言立刻爬起来，然后重重倒在办公椅上，仰头看着Reborn，嘟着嘴撒娇：“我自己滴不好。”

被那双眼睛看着，Reborn只好撤回离开的脚步，掰着他的脑门给他滴眼药水，一边说：“我教你的那些够用了，不要让语言影响你的判断。”

沢田纲吉眨着眼睛让药液润湿眼球，多余的那些淌了满脸，被Reborn抽了张纸巾擦掉。体会着老师的体贴照顾，纲吉轻轻笑了，说：

“你越来越温柔了。如果是以前，恨不得让我拼死读完再睡，才不会给我倒水喝，帮我滴眼药。”

Reborn没说话，手贴上纲吉的太阳*，指尖轻轻按摩着那个地方。

自从回到他出生的地方后，Reborn整个人心境发生了改变。如今的身体情况令他不可避免的想起了自己这个年龄段的事情，自己十几岁时候的事情。

Reborn并不是一开始就叫做Reborn，也不是生来就身处黑暗。他也曾经是年幼的孩子，是父母手中的珍宝；是胸怀热血、志向冲着云端的年轻人——但他没有一个好的引路人，没有人为他在雨中撑起伞，只有变得漆黑方能存活。

沢田纲吉于他只是个工作对象，培育他是九代目的委托。前有迪诺练手，教育起第二个来更是轻车熟路。只是在这条路上，年幼的弟子在自己手下日渐成长，其经历的挫折无比艰巨，其绝境中爆发出的觉悟令人赞叹。

得意弟子的手心温度烫人，令他心生眷恋。

Reborn想要见证更多他的生命中的火光，不仅仅是因为工作需要，不仅仅是作为他的家庭教师——“直到他不需要我为止”。

八年前，泽田家光问他这份工作他会做多久，那个答案他并不是随意允诺。

沢田纲吉合眼靠着椅背，惬意地享受着手指的按压放松。忽然，唇上落了熟悉的柔软，鼻息吐在他脸上，那个纲吉永远不会忘却的声音告诉他：

“作为家庭教师我自然会鞭策你。”

“不过以别的身份来说，我也会尽到我的责任。”

“成熟的意大利男人是如何在一段关系中爱护伴侣的，我会让你好好体会。”

棕发青年被这话惹得心潮澎湃，笑容更胜，说道：“情话一流，让人分心。”

资料是没法再看了，某某大佬的老婆的姨妈的侄女嫁了他七舅老爷的亲孙子的试管婴儿之类的事情，准首领也不用再去记忆背诵。

Reborn身形矫健，四肢修长有力，经过刻意锻炼的身体肌肉结实漂亮。随着身体发育起来，褪去婴儿肥的脸也越发俊朗，眉眼如雕刻般好看，沢田纲吉光是看着就快要**——更何况老师此刻还在他胯下卖力吞吐，脸埋在腿间，高挺的鼻梁在下腹摩擦，吐息快要把他烫得抽筋。

沢田纲吉本不想用这种方式折辱老师高傲的自尊，不过被人含着吞到深处，也只有爽到瘫软四肢享乐的份。直到后来他替Reborn服务的时候，才深切体会其中的美妙之处。

老师璀璨的眼眸只剩下一条缝，抿唇闷哼；被自己吮太用力，脖子立刻后仰拉成绝美的弧线；他手里攥着自己肩上的衬衫布料，用力到洗完之后都难以熨平；实在被舔得受不了之后，柔韧的腰就会往自己脸上凑，鼻尖被撞得生疼。

老师重新生长的身体没有伤痕，用他自己的话说，干净的不像个杀手。但沢田纲吉是爱极了的，这意味着老师这些年过得很好，没有受到一点威胁。

唇舌吮着Reborn的东西，纲吉伸手去捏那手感极好的**。老师的屁股结实挺翘，揉在手里又是软的，弹性十足。

Reborn察觉的那手法是自己惯用在学生身上的，对方无意识的模仿行为让他警铃大作。不过随即又沉溺在学生那条灵巧的舌头里，只顾着挺腰往里送。

杀手脑子里冒出恶劣的点子，又揣测学生会露出的表情。他随意在脑海中幻想一下那个画面，手里攥着柔软的发丝，鼻音转了个弯，在学生嘴里去了。

天气太热，没有关上的窗户把风放进卧室里；窗帘上的装饰打在玻璃上，Reborn被吵醒。

他翻了个身，好像不小心踢到了学生的腿。后者被踢醒了，又被四月早晨的阳光刺得睁不开眼，转开头躲避。不过这些年养成的习惯已经让他没法再睡回去，纲吉翻身去摸Reborn；他摸到了那人的胳膊，顺着又去找老师的腰，把人勾着拖到自己怀里压着。

Reborn扭着腰找了个舒服点的姿势躺在学生怀里，调整呼吸调动四肢，准备迎接新的一天。纲吉抱着手感极好的少年身体，爱不释手地摸了又摸了。他的大腿蹭着Reborn的腿，腿间不安分的磨蹭着对方的后腰。

杀手躲开屁股上危险的温度，跳下床找衣服，说：“好了，今天要去见人吧。”

迷离的眼睛好不容易聚焦，沢田纲吉在床上打了个滚，就着趴在床边的姿势开始思考：今天这种场合该穿什么衣服比较好？

02

今天有一场阔别重逢后的聚会。

九代首领为沢田纲吉召集回他的守护着，十世继承者们将齐聚一堂，分享他们离别期间的故事，顺带回温他们之间的感情。

中午左右的时候山本武到了，他驾驶着螺旋桨飞机来，是起名叫“三郎”的民用机。

他被带着来到“会场”，瞬间哭笑不得，朝着里面唯一的家伙笑嘻嘻的大喊：“我敢说这绝对不是彭格列的主意！是吧！”

会场处于地下三层，没有花里胡哨装饰，也没有高级酒水晚宴巴菲。足够宽敞的训练室里铺了厚厚的地毯，空调很足，还有懒人沙发，啤酒零食；街机和游戏机靠墙摆放，各种娱乐设备应有尽有，墙上还装了个篮筐。

沢田纲吉正在玩游戏。这是他很久之前一直没能通关的游戏，离开日本后他再也没碰过。他被说话声吓了一跳，随即意识到是那个有点陌生的男人的声音，是属于山本武的。

“哈哈，当然不是，都是我安排的。” 沢田纲吉放下手柄，在T恤上擦了擦薯片渣，又补充道：

“隔壁那间训练室，我还嘱咐他们加固了特制的雷属性隔层。”

山本武身着飞行服，脚踩皮靴，背着他的时雨金时。这个男人不仅圆了他的棒球梦，也没有放弃时雨苍燕流，还找到了新的战斗方式。他能在翱翔天际时负荷6个G的重力，皮肤在空军部队晒成巧克力色，高大阳刚，笑得特别山本武。

沢田纲吉一眼就能看出他过得很满足，山本武也能看出昔日挚友眼神不一样了。

听他提起特制的训练室，山本武问：“云雀也来吗？”

“他答应了。答应了就会来。”

沢田纲吉如是说道，站起来去迎接山本的到来。

山本武把刀靠墙放好，弯腰抱了抱自己的大空，左右脸颊相贴，是标准的意式礼节。

“太高啦山本。”

“哈哈，部队里伙食太好，二次发育了吧。”

沢田纲吉对自己的身高再次感到挫败，打算在另外一个领域找回点安慰，问到：

“打龙吗？我被虐死了。”

山本武上次玩这个都快十年了，于是接过手柄坐下来和纲吉打游戏，顺带等人。

蓝波到达的时候就看到两个兄长撸起袖子在打怪物猎人新作，伸长的脖子都快探到显示器里去了，正被那个叫“丝瓜”的恐暴龙虐的屁滚尿流。

山本大哥把上衣脱了系在腰间，只穿个背心，那胳膊可真够粗的。他嗷嗷大叫：“阿纲你怎么不翻滚啊！又猫了！！这把我磕了卷轴的啊！！”

而他幻想中温柔帅气的纲吉哥哥，则叼着所剩无几的棒冰破口大骂：“我没体力了怎么滚！没有耐力珠怎么连滚！！你滚给我看看啊！”

蓝波看了眼显示器，鄙夷地指导两个菜鸟猎人：“你们不会喂它睡眠肉吗？”

四只布满血丝的眼睛朝蓝波看过来，两个人游戏也不操作了，角色直接死亡。

卷卷头少年穿了身宽松的中式训练服，身旁站着穿着同款衣服的一平。

波维诺家的小伙子如今长得骚包帅气，人见人爱花见花开；著名拳师的杀手弟子扎着辫子，来自香港的女孩儿还是很腼腆，日语被她说出了意大利口味，想必是被蓝波耳濡目染所致。

“沢田先生好，山本先生好！好久不见！一平好想你们！”

眼见交往对象快激动哭了，蓝波连忙拉着她的手安慰到：“别哭别哭，先进来喝口水好不好，有话慢慢说嘛。”

蓝波又是递水，又是拿纸巾，还在一平面前堆起零食小山，总算没让心爱的女爱孩子哭出来。调皮捣蛋的家伙长成可靠的模样，沢田纲吉倍感欣慰，翻了瓶汽水给他，像蓝波幼时那样拧开递过去。

葡萄味的汽水在眼前滋滋冒气，蓝波却先是看了眼一平。他正在戒糖，一平负责监督。

“今天算是破例哦。”

少年注视着眼前的大哥、他的首领，接过他手里的瓶子，百感交集：

“谢谢Boss。”

沢田纲吉听了感慨万千，最终化为一句：“不用客气。”

云雀恭弥是踩着饭点来的，一进门就看到嗑瓜子的嗑瓜子，喝啤酒的喝啤酒，还有人在玩Just Dance；音乐倒是他喜欢的，只是那兔子和他曾经小迷妹的舞姿实在不堪入眼，扭得奇丑无比。

云雀恭弥前两年正式继承家族财团，如今忙得要死，还得帮这群家伙在海运道上开路，睡眠长期不足。

帖子上写的是“诚邀您参加十世聚会”，因此他是穿着西服来的。没想到沢田纲吉穿着美国漫画的T恤在显示器前跳热舞，拖鞋掉了一只，那副宅男模样惹得他生理反胃。

云雀恭弥被这场面搞得连抽人的心情都没有，直接掉头就走。趁自家飞机还没离开，他打算赶紧离开这个是非之地。

好巧不巧，转角遇到紫。

库洛姆也以为是正经场合，正狐疑什么聚会在地下训练区域开，就迎面撞上那个曾经快把自己玩死、只为了激骸大人出来的斗殴狂魔。库洛姆穿了身橙色小礼服，贴身的缎面把她完美的曲线展露无遗，盘了个很优雅的发型；高跟鞋上绑着蝴蝶结，胸前佩戴硕大的紫色宝石项链作为搭配，与她紫色莲花图案的眼罩相互辉映。

云雀恭弥的云之火炎是紫色的，他短时间内没移开眼睛。他看着这位女士的吊坠，她火红的口脂，还有卷翘浓密的睫毛，努力把回忆里那个怯生生的小姑娘翻出来对照。

“云雀先生？您要去哪？”

云雀立刻联想到六道骸肯定也会来，听说他被沢田纲吉委以重任，在芝加哥横行霸道。今天机会大好，他应该会按照惯例来找沢田纲吉说些垃圾话才对。他不走了，来都来了，不打一架说不过去，正好试试他新搞到的属性克制装备。

云雀又把身子转了回去：“会场在前面，不过你要做好心理准备。”

库洛姆看了眼衣饰妥帖的云雀，不像是与人交过手的样子，于是邀请他一起前去。她倒要看看到底是副什么模样，能让这个鬼神般云雀恭弥望而生畏。

云雀恭弥为自己的决定感到后悔。十分十分后悔的那种。

这个小姑娘虽然是六道骸捡的，是个死心塌地的骸吹迷妹；但他忘了，她在彭格列的机构里度过了人生中最重要的十年，是个彻头彻尾的群居动物。

此刻她脱了高跟鞋，长裙下摆为了方便运动被她系在腰间，正和一平卡拉OK情歌对唱。他们唱的还是花枪的经典情歌，那叫一个悲凉，催人泪下。最后两位女士还跳起了双人舞，收获掌声无数。

沢田纲吉抢在云雀恭弥抽出武器之前把人带到隔壁，给他塞了个巨大的抱枕，跟他说：“云雀你在这边等等，一会儿人来了我叫你。冰箱里有喝的，想吃什么叫人给你做。”

云雀恭弥站在空旷的训练室里，隔壁是热火朝天的斗舞环节，他却只有一个傻不拉几的鲨鱼形状抱枕，还有一瓶低卡绿茶。云雀恭弥一脚踢飞那瓶饮料，看着它在墙上爆开，然后抓着抱枕回到隔壁。

他找了个地方坐下，撕开包焦糖味爆米花，边吃边看着山本武和蓝波玩赛车游戏。他们赌了输赢的，谁输了谁就要去对库洛姆说“你今晚真美”。

狱寺隼人和了平大哥一起到达，时间已经是临近午夜。

狱寺刚好在东南亚谈项目，搭了可乐尼洛佣兵集团的顺风货机。由于货物敏感不好降落，他俩背着降落伞来了次自由落体；结果他们被风吹得偏离目标第十几公里，最后还是拦了辆车才回到大路上，花了五个小时才赶到指定地点。

了平如今已经结了婚，他的妻子花很快加入到女士中开心聊八卦，话题很快从发型首饰香水，变成如何手撕渣男、热播的电视剧里又出了个帅哥；还有近来饭圈里的水产，把大家的粮仓都烧了，怎么还没糊，号召大家一起狙他。

迟来的狱寺隼人被山本武拉着灌了半瓶烈酒作为惩罚，没过五分钟就耍起酒疯。狱寺那足以颠倒众生的俊脸红得可怕，翡翠般的眼睛里都是泪，是高兴的。他先是抱着沢田纲吉倾诉相思之情，又用华丽高雅的词汇口吐莲花把十代目夸了一千遍；紧接着他开始抱着山本哭，说十代目怎么就被Reborn先生给拐走了，以后谁来帮他守护后背。山本武一巴掌把他拍到一边去，警告他不要妄议首领的私事；然后说你后背不有我吗，别蹭了再蹭出事了。

云雀恭弥看着他们胡闹，心底生出沧桑感。

自己与这群人快十年未见，再次相遇之时却和分开之前的感觉没什么区别。所有人分明都已经是各个领域拔尖的一流好手，此时居然无缝连接，继续中断多年的相聚，继续以这种亲密的模式相处——自己居然没有反感，还有点向往和享受此刻热闹混乱的氛围。

山本武选择了不需要成为剑豪也能守护家族的道路，战机编队随时待命；

狱寺隼人在商场上威名远扬，“银色恶犬”是他的新称号，颇具影响力；

前拳击手了平为彭格列培养出一批水准极高的突击部队，是沢田纲吉的利爪；

小牛蓝波在沢田奈奈手下长成了令人心安的好孩子，代替首领陪伴着母亲；

库洛姆手握各大情报网，统领医疗班，将来会是沢田纲吉得力的前哨与后勤；

六道骸在北美游刃有余乐在其中，为沢田纲吉的私人金库填入庞大资金；

风纪财团与彭格列互利互赢，火炎武器开发势头正盛，每天都有新发现。

彭格列的十世还未座上宝座，就已是手握重兵、后顾无忧、富可敌国。

而这个年轻怪物却只是盘腿坐在地上打游戏，与十年前没什么区别，身上还有脏兮兮的零食碎碎，正愁眉苦脸看着自己的的菜鸡战绩。

云雀恭弥想起那个世界的沢田纲吉。

他用自己的死亡留下希望，把“有最大可能性的自己”带到十年后——独孤一掷，不留退路。听上去极其疯狂，却又是如此确信年少自己的热忱，决绝得令人忌惮。

沢田纲吉从来都不是小动物。

或许过去是，但小婴儿的到来不是劳而无功。

眼前这个家伙，无疑是食物链顶端的生物。

感受到云雀恭弥的视线，沢田纲吉隔着人群朝他看过去。云雀恭弥看到一双柔和眼睛，里面是询问，在问他，“不一起玩吗”？

云雀恭弥曾经去到过十年后，见到一些十年后的人和事。而现在他立足站在属于自己的十年后，身边依旧是彭格列的家族成员。

“无论是哪个世界，我都选择与他们共进退吗？”

黑色的丹凤眼转向房间中央，那里有两个人在打斗，你来我往十分精彩，旁边的山本武招呼大家压钱——山本武刚刚输了赛车游戏，去给库洛姆说了那句话；对方知道是惩罚游戏，旁边两位女士特别不给面子的嘘他。库洛姆笑着制止他们，甜甜地说了声“谢谢山本”。

事情一开始是这样的，老婆在场的了平不敢多喝，拉着蓝波掰手腕；最后话题发展成格斗术讨论，光嘴上不过瘾，两个人干脆切磋起来。蓝波被顶尖拳师的弟子训练多年，手脚利落攻势凌厉，丝毫不输给有“东亚拳王”之称的了平；而在佣兵团呆了几年，了平装不下多少的东西的脑子里除了老婆和拳击，还多了战术和套路，在经验上压制了蓝波。

两人打得不可开交，直到云雀的链子飞过来替蓝波挡下一击，完全玩high了的大家才记起来，边上还有个云雀恭弥在看他们疯。

蓝波气不过被人救场，我女朋友还在呢多丢脸，你几个意思，于是朝着云雀挑衅招手。

云雀嗜血一笑，很快加入了打斗。

六道骸从海量工作中抬起头来，妖艳的脸被显示器荼毒得蜡黄。

他这周就没睡过整觉，看到邮箱里邀请函的一瞬间没绷住情绪，抬手把笔记本给掰成两半——我在拼死拼活工作，你们就可以享乐吗？

六道骸在飞机上睡了美美的一觉，穿着他最喜欢的风衣准备好好教训一顿彭格列。他走到位置奇怪会场的门口，他听到自己可爱的库洛姆在说话，是十分奇怪话：

“山本先生您不能这样，要从这里开始，前后动，进去的时候轻点才行。”

六道骸怒发冲冠，抬脚就往里冲。

然后他看到了什么？

自己是中了别人的幻术吗？

这是什么怪异人士集会中心？

库洛姆正在指导山本武从娃娃机里抓一个小狗玩偶，看到骸大人来了仅仅是和他打了个招呼，又把视线转回去继续教学；机器旁边围着一平和花，都在等待见证奇迹的时刻——结果没抓上来，彭格列的左右手抱着胳膊在旁边喝倒彩，把山本武推到一边自己上，信誓旦旦说这回他一定能抓上来。

沢田纲吉早已察觉的六道骸身上的气息，世间独有的轮回眼非常好辨认。但他没有应战的意思，六道骸现在想对他出手，有人第一个不答应。

云雀恭弥躲开了平的膝踢，绕过蓝波的手刀；他撤出战场，朝着六道骸洒出无数小卷；云雀脚下生风，无人匹敌的速度与力量被他灌注在浮云拐上，而六道骸幻化出三叉戟稳稳接住。

六道骸虎口发麻，凶神恶煞地笑了：“别拦啊，现在我不想和你打，想要先拿彭格列出气呢。”

我的库洛姆怎么可以露着小腿抓娃娃呢？太不优雅、太糟糕了，一会儿可得好教育她。

云雀恭弥把整个身体的力量都压下去，拒绝道：“不行，我研发了专门克制雾属性的武器，缺个趁手的人练习。”

听他这么一说六道骸来了兴趣，他笑：“这么巧，你想试试我的克制增值的装备吗？”

火柱带着莲花从地面升起，群鸦自空中袭来。了平赶到妻子身边护好她，大嗓门的怒吼穿脑而过：“喂——！隔壁打去啊——！看看地方啊——！极限的不礼貌——！”

青色与紫色的火炎缠斗起来，没人理会了平的抗议。沢田纲吉看着喝得七七八八的狱寺和山本，还有女孩子和小孩，拿出首领的气势，又吼了一句：

“隔——壁——给——你——们——准——备——好——了——！”

“别——在——这——里——打——啊——！”

没用，首领也被他棘手的两个守护者无视了。

沢田纲吉寻思着，这才第一天重聚就不听话、无视他的命令，以后怎么御下？

于是大空放下手里的游戏手柄，喝了口茶润润嗓子，点燃死气之炎。沢田纲吉直接进入了顶点模式，握紧拳头，火炎喷射。他几乎是瞬间位移到两人身后，在他们还没能反应过来之前，给了他的守护者一人一记侧腰重拳。

这拳没留力道，但也伤不到像两人这样强悍的家伙，只是吓了他们一跳——但这零点几秒的错愕在巅峰对决中是致命的。

沢田纲吉乘着这点时间夹缝，抓着两人的衣服后领，把火炎集中在脚下冲出房间，带着云雾两人飞到隔壁训练室的门口，把他们丢了进去。

沢田纲吉拍拍手，叉腰站着看他们，说：“这边加固过，你们慢慢打。饿了的话食堂在三楼，要是受伤了，医疗室在四楼。”

如果不是因为这张脸是沢田纲吉的，火炎也是无法复制的夸张浓度，六道骸几乎以为是彩虹之子在跟自己说话，那口气那架势，实在违和。

云雀恭弥也察觉到了不同寻常的微妙感，随着与沢田纲吉的相处，他越发觉得这人难以捉摸，与自己的差距在完全不同的地方被单方面拉大。

被揪着后脖子警告的感觉并不好受，还有点憋屈。两人对视一眼，看来今天是打不起来了，好没劲儿。

他们走在沢田纲吉身后，一起回到那个首领特意为他们准备的狂欢领域中。

云雀恭弥被制定了规则，要打可以只许肉搏，结果差点被了平打断鼻骨。草坪头朝他竖中指，警告下次不许在自己老婆面前动手；六道骸加入了山本武和狱寺隼人的二十一点，输家真心话或者大冒险，狱寺被迫爆料他其实喜欢裸/睡，山本武被迫去给云雀头上扎了小揪揪——六道骸在用幻术出老千。

沢田纲吉观察着他的守护者们，不时加入他们的聊天或者娱乐项目。所有人都体会到了如今的沢田纲吉，是那么的与众不同。

芝加哥的事情他们都收到报告，得知率先下死手的是昔日那人，心中不免震动。虽然他们各自手下都多少沾了无可奈何的血——但是，那可是沢田纲吉啊，是曾经那个废柴阿纲，就连面对要杀他的人都能网开一面。

Reborn与他并肩同行，十年间不曾分开过，为其筑基，为其打磨，为其抛光。

如今，他的身体被锤炼成无与伦比的强大斗士，他的心也已经准备好接受血海的浸润。

这是扛过多次残酷战争后依旧屹立不倒的男人；

这是即将站在彭格列顶点的男人；

是他们的大空，是他们的首领。

03

九代首领没把人放走，而是给继承者们放了长假。他的意思很明确，继承之日以前你们就好好呆在佛罗伦萨。

这是正式的命令，不过所有人都心知肚明，这也是长辈的对他们爱护之心的体现。虽然只是微不足道的八周左右假期，不过对这些年轻人来说，很有可能是最后一次放松下来聚会的时光。

彭格列驻佛罗伦萨的基地被他们闹得鸡飞狗跳，沢田纲吉在家继续背那些令他大开眼界的人物资料，两周后不得不被请过去坐镇——其实就是劝架。

Reborn跟着来了，那间特质的训练室墙壁已经被打出个大口子，看切口是山本武干的，雨燕正掀起巨浪。

狱寺隼人用各式炸弹反击，配合新的火炎武器什么颜色的火炎都在冒，爆炸的气浪把Reborn的衣服被吹得乱七八糟。

云雀恭弥和六道骸在旁边坐着观战，从同一个盘子里抓三明治吃，正在中场休息，身上都挂彩了。

沢田纲吉一问才知道，花带着另外两位女士去逛街，蓝波和了平去跟着去帮忙提包。

山本武在烟尘和雨水中一时没发现旁边来了人，更多是因为狱寺隼人可怕的攻击也容不得他分心去探查。无心砍出的散乱剑气朝着Reborn劈过来，沢田纲吉抬手幻化出初代的披风挡下一击。

不寻常的打击声令狱寺和山本都停下了手头的攻击，转头朝着这边投来视线。

消失的披风后面，是一个年少的、挺拔的身姿。

少年黑发黑眸，只有那独特的发型是他们所熟悉的。自从回到沢田纲吉身边后Reborn从未再穿过西服，此刻他穿着休闲鞋和T恤短裤，硕大的变色龙趴在他背上。他站在那里就和普通少年没有区别，眼神甚至带了三分属于纲吉的柔和。

“哇抱歉抱歉，差点误伤哈哈哈！Reborn先生没事吧！”

雨燕带着蓝色火炎降下细雨，爆炸产生的烟尘被压下去，狱寺隼人收起他的武器也走了过来：

“还好十代目在啊，你下次小心点。”

Reborn仰头看着眼前两个高得离谱的家伙，山本武快190了吧。

切，一个个都把他当小儿，杀手心里挺不爽的，冷淡说道：

“没他我也不会怎么样，你们要试试看吗？”

所有人都绷紧了神经，因为最强杀手的约战而跃跃欲试。

云雀甚至脱了外套，战意滔天压都压不住，火炎在他身上疯狂增值；

山本武浓烈的眼神注视着眼前的少年，次郎化为剑被他握得更紧；

狱寺隼人放出他的伙伴，如小牛般大小的猎豹咬着初代的弓，眼神凶狠；

六道骸的轮回眼里数字翻飞，手上的指环在发光，是无人见过的诡异颜色。

杀手的本能立刻因为杀意袭来而做出反应，列恩变化的枪被他握在手中，瞬间进入战斗状态中。他手臂上的血管凸起，小腿肌肉收紧，是在充血准备迎战。

沢田纲吉看到老师眼里都是寒光，他听说这边天天组合练习对战，手早就痒了。

经历过无数殊死战斗的他们，血脉中燃烧着各自属性的火炎，向往着极致的巅峰对决。面对能与自己匹敌的对手，那种血性里埋藏的战斗欲望可不是轻易就能消退的。他们都想要直面生死关头的刺激厮杀，并以此为食粮，喂食自己心中的野兽。

面对摩拳擦掌向着老师展露杀意的守护者，沢田纲吉点燃火炎，额头上是大空的颜色，眼里是金红的火光，利刃般尖锐，令人望而生畏。

他们的首领在雄狮的咆哮中调侃着，笑到：

“一对四，多不公平。”

随着云雀恭弥带着针球率先冲向Reborn，六道骸先也发制人对沢田纲吉发动幻术；

山本武使出逆卷雨朝着Reborn袭来，狱寺隼人的弓已经瞄准了沢田纲吉；

瓜和纳兹互相露出獠牙，利爪在地板里留下深深抓痕，吼声震颤地板。

师徒对望一眼立即商定好战术，冲向这几个不知好歹的家伙们。

彭格列佛罗伦萨的分部基地，在连续两周的蹂躏之后，没挺过最强杀手的射击，没挺过大空的恐怖火炎，摇摇晃晃，建筑物的地基下沉了半米多。

九代首领什么大风大浪没见过，只是叫沢田纲吉跟他联系，他有话要说。

视频里灰头土脸的继承人礼貌得体极了，谦卑地向他低头认错，说十分抱歉九代爷爷，我没控制住场面——然后他话锋一转，又说，虽然毁了半个训练区域，不过问题不大。他会负责维修，还有工作人员的安抚经费也由他出。

沢田纲吉的处理方案滴水不漏，说起话来圆满周全，九代也不好再讲什么怎么连自家人都管不好的话；白发苍苍的老人只是语调轻缓，跟他说相关事宜准备的差不多了，很快可以去参加彩排——“典礼之前别再生事”。

沢田纲吉结束视频会话，把九代首领的话原样给几位守护者发去。邮件是非常官方正式的口吻，落款是彭格列十世，沢田纲吉。

守护者们因此消停了，娱乐活动变成观光、喝咖啡、采购纪念品。假期很快所剩无几，他们跟着指派的负责人四处走动，不停在文件上盖章。

他们把交接手续办齐，在古老的羊皮卷上写下自己的姓名，紧紧跟在沢田纲吉的名讳后面。

Reborn那天酣畅淋漓打了一场，回来之后接连多天心情极好，甚至久违的辅导起学生的功课。沢田纲吉和他缩在阳台的藤椅上抱着平板，一起看奇奇怪怪的资料，不时吐槽。遇到生僻词汇纲吉就提出疑问，Reborn替他解答，手里摇着扇子驱赶蚊虫。

有了活词典助阵，沢田纲吉总算赶在典礼之前背诵记忆完那些东西，抱着老师亲了一口表达谢意。

盛夏来临，热风鼓动，随意坐着都热得慌，何况身上还贴着个滚烫的火炎使用者。

Reborn把人推开，说赶紧收拾收拾准备出门吧，今天最后一次彩排，要卡时间的。

04

沢田纲吉本以为继承仪式是半开放的形式，仅仅会邀请来往频繁的业内人士。看着宾客名单，长长的列表看得他心惊肉跳。

“怪谁，你下的手，应该早能想到这种局面。”

沢田纲吉听到老师说这话就不愿意了，这不都有你一半功劳吗？

各家首领、各个家族管事的在得知彭格列十世在继位前居然把手伸进了北美，还是芝加哥这种如此重要的板块后，纷纷派出人手去查内幕。

不过好像年轻的十世没有要遮掩的意思。桌前的掌权者们不一定懂得血的颜色，尸体的温度，硝烟的刺鼻，弹孔的形状——但“不留活口”的分量显而易见，极其直观。轻飘飘几个单词的确很重，意味着沢田纲吉其人不容小觑，野心勃勃，是值得忌惮的对手。

他们都想亲眼见识这位自幼长在普通环境中的亚裔首领，是否有资格问鼎彭格列的宝座，是否值得他们正眼相待。

会场是九代挑选的教堂。

教堂建于彭格列六世时期，穹顶绘满天使赐福，奏乐庆贺，是适合举行庆典的地方。

沢田纲吉今天比预定时间早到几分钟，策划组长把流程又给他看了一遍，包括一些改动过的细节，要他注意不能出差错。

等守护者全都到齐，最后的校准开始了。

明天的这个时候，大家会在自己位置上站好，按着顺序从红毯那头走过来，单膝跪地，亲吻首领的手指，然后再回去。等其他守护者完成自己的部分，就算仪式结束。

每一位守护者都配了指导人员，记下他们需要的时间，为他们调整步子大小和姿势，走路有没有走直线，确保万无一失。

在场的工作人员们屏息注视着这次彩排，虽然没有人真的下跪——那得留到正式场合——但所有人都很激动，明天似乎马上就要到来。

六道骸是最后一个，等他回到自己的位置上后，沢田纲吉没能等到策划组长的肯定声，也没等到家族成员的掌声，更没有人端来庆祝用的香槟，等他致辞。

沢田纲吉站在祭坛前，脚下红毯的另一头延伸到教堂外的台阶上，那里出现了背光的身影。

Reborn头戴精巧礼帽，身着妥帖的西服，是久违的黑色套装。漆黑的杀手胸口别着盛放的火红玫瑰，黑发如檀，黑眸如夜，从粉红的晚霞中向他走来。

衣饰庄重的少年每一步都走得异常坚定，不急不徐，眼睛注视着前方的年轻男子。

沢田纲吉只穿了衬衫和西裤，因为是非正式场合，他甚至领带都没有打。他站在那里一动不动，视线紧跟着他明显是精心打扮过的老师，心中明镜高悬，水却止不住的震颤，就要掀起滔天巨浪来——

沢田纲吉在看到那个刻入骨髓的轮廓时就知道Reborn想要做什么。

继承仪式上只有沢田纲吉和他的守护者有资格接受祝福。那里没有杀手的位置，没有彩虹之子的位置，也没有家庭教师的位置。

西装少年在沢田纲吉身前单膝下跪，将帽子摘下放在脚边。

沢田纲吉抬起右手，指尖被Reborn托在掌心里，随即亲吻落在他手背上。

沢田纲吉的爱重之人垂着头，缓缓说道：

“路易吉·托马西，以我父之名起誓，为您献上忠诚，至死不渝。”

Reborn抬起头来，看到沢田纲吉笑容和煦如风，不动如山。他的指尖依旧柔软温热，琥珀眼里一点动摇和情绪都没有。

这就对了，蠢纲。

再大的冲击、再大的刺激也好，哪怕此刻你心知肚明我的意思，你也只能忍着。发怒也好，悲伤也好，哪怕是要喜极而泣也好，你一点破绽都不能有，必须要做到面不改色。

Reborn站起来，评价到：“完美。”

面对老师的打分，面对众家族成员，面对众守护者，首领轻笑着，得体的回应到：

“谢谢老师夸奖，全靠您多年辛苦栽培。”

沢田纲吉收回手，极为不雅观的揣/进裤兜。在无人能看到的地方，他的手指控制不住地颤抖。

组长满意地喊了完工，掌声也如愿响起，酒瓶“嘭”地启开；沢田纲吉浇灌香槟塔，举杯致辞，口里吐出豪言壮语，激动人心，视线却从没离开过角落里的漆黑身影。

05

几个小时后，沢田纲吉总算躲过热情的家族成员，终于找准空隙逃回家。

虽然只是九代安排的临时住所，但对沢田纲吉来说，心之归处便是家，而他的心已经长在Reborn身上了。

Reborn中途退场招呼也没打，不过沢田纲吉知道他肯定会回来。打开门后，纲吉发现家中飘着咖啡味——为了未成年身体的心脏健康，Reborn戒了他最爱的咖啡，今天居然破了戒。

纲吉端起桌上的马克杯闻了闻，咖啡里面居然加了烈酒，喝的只剩个底。纲吉心里觉得不对，于是开始满屋子找人；最后他在昏暗的书房中找到Reborn，他居然点了烟。家中没有烟灰缸，盛了水的盘子里已经有两三个烟头。沢田纲吉眉头紧皱，Reborn这是什么意思？把平时不能做的事一口气全做了一遍？

硕大的变色龙环绕在他肩头，Reborn正在玩列恩的尾巴。尼古丁，酒精，咖/啡/因一股脑冲进大脑，Reborn此刻仿佛置身云端，嘴角上扬成迷人的弧度，眼神有点没聚焦，说：“回来了？”

沢田纲吉看他整个人状态都不对，问：“想什么呢，这么搞身体受得了吗？”

Reborn咧嘴一笑，说：“我高兴。”

他看了眼学生，又说：“现在已经可以了。”

已经可以了。已经满足了。我已别无他求。

沢田纲吉是个不及格的小孩，但他并非无能，如今已经拿到满分，而他已经等到了这一天。

他不需要再去理会乎身体如何，心脏不舒服也无所谓，他就想要咖/啡/因带来的兴奋感觉；

他不需要再去思考任何外界情况，学生的课业终于结束，就让麻痹神经的酒精放肆一回；

他不需要再去参与夺人性命的任务，也不用担心烟味会给刺杀带来麻烦，因为他今后只会为一个人拔枪。

——他向他宣誓言，至死不渝。

老师今天的所作所为令人心惊肉跳，在听到他说那句话的瞬间，沢田纲吉几乎就要跪下与他相拥。

沢田纲吉从未询问过Reborn的真名，出于尊重他也未曾去查访。Reborn借着今天的机会向他发誓——以自己的名讳起誓，他实在难以承受。这份礼物沉重得令他窒息，却又该死的甜美，是他此生珍宝。

今天是在教堂里，Reborn是单膝跪地。他的意思足够明显，他想要传到到的心意，沢田纲吉又怎么会不知道。

在家族成员面前沢田纲吉不得不维护自己的形象，他必须是坚无不摧的十世，是能让人无条件追随的首领。就连被珍爱之人感动得心墙轰然倒塌，心跳激昂得快要死掉，他也不能泄露一丝一毫。

沢田纲吉注视着完全放纵自我的老师，还有他似乎是在庆祝自己继位的行径，胸膛滚烫，喷涌出的爱意与感激快要把他呛死，语言功能当场失能。

列恩被沢田纲吉托着放回笼子里，Reborn的目光跟着那个身影。紧接着帽子被拿走，对方热切的唇舌席卷而来，潮水般铺天盖地。

沢田纲吉肆意妄为，Reborn被迫仰着头，很快颈椎发痛。他把学生推开，却发现对方竟然满脸都是泪水。

沢田纲吉是权势滔天的男人，是令人敬重的彭格列十世；他所流的血是鲜红滚烫的，是为了家人和朋友，是为了守护，是为了创造他想要的世界。

沢田纲吉也有软弱的时候。他也会流泪，他的泪也是灼人的温度，他的眼泪只属于Reborn。

沢田纲吉捧着Reborn的下巴，因为答应过对方不能再说“谢”字，只好哽咽道：

“好喜欢，好高兴，好爱你。好爱你——”

他说完，贴在老师唇边的大拇指就被那人用舌尖舔了一下。Reborn接着站起来把纲吉往后推，把他的腰撞在书桌边上。

Reborn现在脑子有点不清不楚，因为酒精的原因身体也极其敏感。他眼里只剩下他完美的杰作，只剩下那双璀璨的眼睛。眼睛的主人是他爱恋的模样，唇舌带着火花席卷周身，口中说着爱语，泪花闪闪，他怎么可能一点反应都没有。

Reborn伸手把衬衫从纲吉裤子里抽出来，手探进去抚摸他的身体，去解他的扣子。沢田纲吉干脆把衣服扯下来，好方便老师上下其手，扣子蹦了一地。

学生在这些年间完全长开，柔顺怯懦的脸稍纵即逝；如今他变得越发英朗不说，眼角眉梢藏着杀机，外人已经很难猜透他的心思。自律的锻炼和饮食让他浑身都是饱满有力的肌肉，紧贴着Reborn的大腿弹性十足，胸腹线条撩人，潮红的脸注视着Reborn，脸上还挂着泪。

Reborn体会着纲吉健美漂亮的身体，说：“手感不错，就是背有点薄，再练练。”

沢田纲吉不仅要给Reborn脱外套，脱衬衣，脱鞋，还要不时吻他；不仅要被揩油，还要被评头论足，说他这不好那不好，恼了。

他干脆把Reborn的皮带解下来，把人抱起来让他坐在书桌上，附身拉下他的裤子，张口含住那已经微微充血的部分。

Reborn看着纲吉跪在地上，却只想到他每次被打倒后遍体鳞伤的样子。他的拳头永不屈服，他的膝盖永远会带着他站起来，他的脊梁永远那么笔直。

而他的膝盖只会为自己弯折，是为了取悦自己的欲望，是为了回应自己的心意。

杀手轻叹，满足的闭上眼睛，陶醉其中。

沢田纲吉含着老师吞吐，舌尖熟练的找到他敏感的地方逗弄；手掌抚摸着他的腰身，指甲不时挠一下，撩得Reborn不得不拱起背，只好用手按着纲吉的头支撑身体，指尖攥着他的头发。

柔软的部分很快在炽热的口腔里挺立，纲吉轻轻用喉咙去蹭软软的顶端，试图完全吞下去。那是完全不同于唇舌的柔软，也不是湿热的口腔粘膜，喉口又紧又窄，紧紧吸着前端。超出想象的快意没顶袭来，Reborn被那些刺激神经的东西弄得实在敏感，快感被无限放大，此刻感觉快要疯了，像被人捏住了气管，抬脚去踢纲吉。

那人却只是忍着窒息的威胁，大腿依旧跪得那么稳，按住他的脚不让他反抗。纲吉扣着老师的腰不让他逃，手心炽热，凝望着被Reborn咬得发红的唇。他垂下眼帘，心头都是老师陶醉痴迷的眉眼，把鼻尖埋在Reborn的耻毛里，完完全全将那根东西吃进喉咙里。

生理反应立刻引起喉咙的剧烈收缩，Reborn被绞得浑身脱力，大腿内侧紧紧夹着纲吉的头，终于没法继续维持紧咬的牙关，哼出声低叫，蜷缩背着射在学生嘴里。

最强杀手的神经强悍到超乎想象，他在剧烈的高/潮后还能维持着丝毫理智，立刻扣住纲吉的下巴，把自己从他嘴里撤出来。

Reborn将手放在纲吉面前，眼角被情欲烧得绯红，喘息凌乱，哑声道：“吐出来。”

纲吉不知道他想做什么，但老师的命令他从来不会反抗。他顺从地张开嘴，将那些粘稠的透明液体如数弄在老师的掌心里。纲吉有点肿的嘴唇上还挂着点，被他舔了回去，混着自己的唾液咽下去。

学生完全敞开身体接受自己的模样令人心醉，他的眼神总是能让杀手情难自控。但Reborn知道他把学生陪养成了什么样的家伙——这是只不知满足的小兽，张牙舞爪，凶巴巴地渴求更多领地。他想要标记的更多地盘，想要紧握曾经差点失去的东西。

沢田纲吉看到老师的手往下探，那些属于他自己的东西被他抹在**里，手指毫不犹豫往里探进去。

沢田纲吉目不转睛看着，满嘴苦涩，差点又要不争气的落下泪来。

Reborn何其高傲，他的强悍不仅仅来自于战力，更是来自于其坚韧不拔的灵魂。杀手唇舌毒辣，说起话来能把人戳成筛子；家庭教师调/教起人来毫不留情，多少次自己都是死里逃生。

杀手是冷傲的，是高不可攀的万年冰峰，就连自己都在与他相处的过程中差点万劫不复。他的伴侣手腕强硬，却又是温柔体贴的。他会鼓励鞭策自己，会为自己倾其所有，与自己相濡以沫。

此时此刻，老师向他敞开双腿，昭示着他的心愿达成。老师再无牵挂，最后的防线荡然无存，向着他的学生纵情求欢。

如果说看到Reborn下跪的时候沢田纲吉还能忍住，是碍于他人的目光与自己的身份；但此时他是在家中，是与Reborn两人的家中，他又不是什么正人君子，眼睛瞬间被点燃，胸膛里燃烧着的都是占有的欲望。

纲吉一只手撑着桌子，一手往下探。他找到那个塞了根手指的地方，轻轻打着圈，沾了液体往里挤。Reborn努力放松自己，只穿着袜子的脚踩在桌边，半个紧实的屁股下面两只手在*/口里来回摩擦，嘴唇被人咬着反复吻着，舌尖发麻。

这点体液根本不够用，动作很快变得干涩起来。纲吉感觉到Reborn的不适，吻他紧皱的眉头，把自己的手指抽出来，探进被吮的发红的两瓣唇间。

Reborn了然，松开齿列含着去舔。纲吉的手指骨节分明，强而有力，杀手每每被这双手抚摸着背，他只会想到他的橙红火炎。

学生的指尖是圆润的，指甲是修剪整齐、打磨光滑的。指肚上有旧伤，有很深的割裂伤，有轻微错位的韧带，有细小的刺伤。皮肤舔起来有点粗糙，在舌苔和口腔**上摩擦得生疼。

强壮健美的黑豹收起利爪，獠牙隐藏在影子里。他身体最私密柔软的地方一览无余，舌尖吮吸着学生的手指，将它们涂满自己的唾液，在上面留下自己的气味，宣告所有权。

沢田纲吉眯起眼睛，他看着老师一边玩弄下面，一边用舌头如此挑逗自己的手指，呼吸粗重，早就硬的不行。**沾湿了**，**在裤子里被锢得发痛。

盛夏之夜，风都是烫人的，夹杂着花香，充盈室内。

Reborn湿润的眼睛望向学生，那双蜜糖色的眼睛此刻目露凶光，虎视眈眈；就像笼子里的野兽，垂着涎水，等待着被鲜肉喂食——等待着名为Reborn的饵食。

杀手将学生的手指顶出来，干脆直接躺在书桌上。他的另一只脚也踩上桌边，热切地邀请道：“……你自己来。”

脖子上的铁链被主人解开，沢田纲吉被放出笼子。他得到许可，便将濡湿的手指重新放回下面，有点没收住力道。

Reborn闷哼一声，后脑勺磕在桌上，想要以此转移过于强烈的异物感。

学生抚摸着老师柔韧有力的腰，轻轻咬老师的乳/尖。他火热带茧的手摩擦着*/道，循着自己被身下人开发的记忆，尽量轻柔的**。

Reborn痛恨被人带着走的感觉。他喜欢掌控全局，弄清楚一切可能性，并按照自己偏爱的方式去行动。

但他此刻闭着眼睛，感受着学生进入的身体的手指，喉结滑动。他回味着沢田纲吉滚落的泪水，回味着他要吃人的眼神，回味着他手指的形状，还有他吐出爱语的嘴唇。

Reobrn伸手去揉纲吉的头发，又去摸他的耳朵，触碰他的鼻尖。胸前被牙齿咬着厮磨，杀手又**点轻喘；胸膛起伏，像是要迎着送到学生的唇边去。

纲吉感受着包裹手指的地方渐渐软化，往里转着圈按了按，问：“感觉怎么样？”

还能怎么样，都被我吃了这么久，你又不是不知道是什么感觉，有什么好问的？

黑发少年抬起腿，纲吉只好收回手，让Reborn把腿放在自己臂弯里架着——想必他是膝盖发痛了吧。

这份体贴无论享受过多少年，每每被他照顾的时候Reborn都十分受用。他干脆把**的力量都倚在纲吉身上，伸出一只脚向前，前足掌贴上纲吉的腿间。

杀手穿着纯黑的半透明长袜，小腿上绑着袜带，被他的动作拉得死紧。他的脚趾在薄薄的布料里转动，贴着纲吉的东西上下按动。杀手身上的每一寸肌肉都能被他灵活调动，包括他的脚趾。拇指隔着裤子描绘着**的形状，剩下的脚趾贴着那根东西滑动，刺激着他的主人，感受着那里的硬度和大小。

Reborn如愿听到纲吉发出缠绵的鼻音，凌乱的呼吸在房间里回荡，混着花香和热气，听起来快要失控。纲吉肩背紧紧绷着，肌理在月光下随着呼吸起伏，那些旧伤也在鼓动，诉说着野兽的急不可耐。

杀手舔了舔嘴唇，隔着裤子都能感觉到那个热度和形状，还有湿哒哒的触感。

他眼睛弯起来，慵懒笑着，问：“在等什么？”

老师的脚掌按着他的东西时轻时重地挤压，脚尖找到他的前端，勾动指尖和脚踝，轻撵着打转。他在老师的触碰中再次吐出一股**，连忙抓住那个弧度精巧的脚踝。他扯掉袜带，褪下那条丝/袜，将老师的脚抬到唇边，吻了吻他的脚趾。

Reborn没想到纲吉会这样做，欲兽咬着他的脚趾，一边舔一边说：

“别太相信男人在床上的自制力。”

沢田纲吉忍了很久，他不想再忍了。

裤子皮带被他甩开，加入扯坏的衬衫一起躺在地上。Reborn感受着那个尺寸，觉得有点过。杀手努力调度肌肉放松，不过正真被顶进来的时候还是疼得倒吸冷气，又觉得不喊出来实在没法咽下这种奇妙的痛楚。

“……唔嗯——！！”

沢田纲吉吓了一跳，连忙往回撤。结果他的动作却惹出更多狂乱的喘息，只好就这么僵持着。被紧到发指的*/口咬着他也十分难受，后颈上冒出汗来，在热度袭人的夜风中像被保鲜膜裹着，就要透不过气来。

杀手很少与男性做这种事。不过一旦对象换成与自己走过狂风暴雨的人，性别根本不重要，谁接纳谁也无所谓。他想要的只有欢愉，与那个人共同分享他的喜悦；想要为他带去欢愉，也想从他那里得到畅快淋漓的无上体验。

这个人是沢田纲吉啊，是他用心头血浇灌的天堂鸟，是他用无数日夜、无数话语苛责出的完美首领。

自己用血与汗精雕细琢的雕塑立在身前，渴求着他的爱抚与赞美，Reborn又有什么理由说不呢？

他按捺着喘息，说道：“继续啊。”

学生觉得他疯了，最后还是没骂人，只是说：“你等等。”

沢田纲吉没有听他的，伸出手在抽屉里胡乱翻找。

Reborn已经越来越习惯学生的自作主张，也选择相信他的判断；他就这么等着他找东西，不时收紧一下**，换来学生加重的撩人闷哼。纲吉在黑暗里借着月光胡乱摸索，总算凭借着记忆找出管护手霜。

闻到那个香味的时候Reborn还想了会儿是什么东西，最后从脑子里理出记忆，才明白对方的意思。他被糊了一屁股清甜的护手霜，被体内的手指碰到要命的地方，腰身难耐的扭着，前面又颤颤巍巍立了起来，兴奋的吐着水。

“嗯？是这里？喜欢我碰这里吗？”

Reborn咬牙切齿，这人怎么多话，美味佳肴就在眼前还堵不住你的嘴吗？

杀手用胳膊挡住眼睛，膝盖有点软，恨声道：“爱做不做，过时不候！”

老师生气了，而纲吉是个乖顺的学生。他听话闭上嘴，挤了更多乳液涂抹在**，俯**子靠近Reborn，拉开他遮住脸的手：“让我看着你。”

沢田纲吉的的确确肖想过老师没错，但梦想和现实不能混为一谈，这点自觉他是有的。只是他从没想过对方会这样邀请他——微醺的味道，痴迷的眼神，就像是把自己包装起来放在触手可及的地方，等着自己去拆开。

漆黑的男人望着那双眼睛，如琥珀，如纯酿，如炭火的中心。他的火是为自己而燃，他的心是为自己而加速，他的嘴唇为自己而微笑。

沢田纲吉为杀手解除了诅咒，甚至让他活了下来。

他的身体是沢田纲吉给的，他安稳生活是沢田纲吉给的，他如今的一切都是沢田纲吉给的。

他为他残破生命找到了新的意义。

Reborn的新生活里有餐桌上粉色花纹的盘子，有阳台上开花的仙人掌，有柔软干净的棉质床单，还有一个能安稳入睡的臂弯。

沢田纲吉不知道老师想到了什么，只看到他移开胳膊，那张俊美的脸上都是潮红，眼里翻腾着情/欲。纲吉钳制着Reborn的肩膀，捏出明显的指印来，对准*/口，坚定而缓慢的挺进去。

“哈、你放松点……”

老师身体里软软的，滚烫极了，紧紧裹着他的东西抽动，纲吉忍不住立刻动了起来。

Reborn本来压制住了那种怪异的摩擦感，使劲咬破了嘴里的**，总算没有叫出来，结果被接踵而来的撞击惹得低叫出来。

“啊嗯……嗯……”

纲吉听着耳畔那婉转嘶哑的声音，只恨不得往更深的地方顶，想要听到更多这样令他血脉喷张的声音。他不知道漆黑冰冷的杀手也会发出这样的声，快意与痛楚夹杂在一起，想要让人把他弄得一塌糊涂。

想看他满头是汗，浑身被液体沾湿；想看他嘴唇颤抖着喘息，像濒死的动物，只有自己能给予他氧气；想要他求他，求他给予他更多。

沢田纲吉挺直腰背，分开老师不自觉扣紧的膝盖，固定好他的大腿，猛烈的往里操/弄。

“……别……呃啊！”

纲吉看着身下人难耐得偏过头在桌上摩擦，他的黑发散落，汗把额发黏在他脸上。他手里死死抓着自己的手腕，指尖嵌入皮肤，那里传来刺痛。Reborn咬着嘴唇忍住呻/吟，下唇都被他咬得发白。

纲吉连忙低头去吻他，撬开牙关把舌头探进去，没想到尝到了血腥味。纲吉的舌尖在Reborn口腔里探索，总算找到了他咬破的伤口。

看来老师的底线是不出声吗？可他想要听更多啊——反复抽顶/弄着年轻有力的身体，纲吉坏心的换着角度去撵老师要命的地方，不意外听到几声要断气般的轻喘。

纲吉看着Reborn鼻尖都是汗珠，杀手满脸快意更深，生理泪水涌了出来。纲吉见他又要继续去咬那全是齿痕的下唇，只好放缓攻势，仅仅是轻轻晃腰，在较浅的地方摩擦。

感觉到学生的力道变轻，无法下咽的快感褪去不少，Reborn睁眼去查看，在看清那人的样子后，又闭上眼睛后悔起来。

他看到沢田纲吉额上青筋暴起，满头大汗，鼻腔**，嘴唇红的不像话。他浑身的肌肉都在发力，充血收紧，那些疤痕越发散发着致命的吸引力，霸道的气势让人爱得心尖都在颤。

他身上有伤，什么样的类型都有，取决于他的对手使用什么武器。这些是他的勋章，是他的功绩，是他的统领家族的基石。他的身体是那样富有力量，爆发力十足，胸肌上血管都被刺激得浮现出来；肩腰比例完美，大腿笔直修长，小腿却又是令人心动的弧度。

沢田纲吉毫无疑问是Reborn的杰作。

倘若这件完美的艺术品有神识，那他一定会倾慕自己的创造者。

正如沢田纲吉深深恋慕着他的家庭教师。

Reborn望着情难自禁在身上驰骋的纲吉，轻轻说了一句话。

沢田纲吉没听清刻意压低的意大利语说了什么，他只捕捉到单词。

Reborn用母语提及了一个词：唯一。

沢田纲吉是个容易被满足的人，他笑着回应——

他说：永远。

“唯有你可以这样。”

“你是永恒的晨曦。”

06

继承仪式虽然在傍晚，不过一早便有人来接他们去做准备。

家中被搬空，沢田纲吉的东西即将挪入属于彭格列首领的套间。面对热情妥帖的工作人员，沢田纲吉只好锁上书房，说有些敏感的文件和物品需要他亲自收拾，现在不方便让人进去。

一群人飞快把东西打包好，效率极高地装箱装车，再把继承人载到酒店。

Reborn找了间空房住进去，囫囵洗了澡。他消炎药吃了，外用药膏也自己涂好，拉上窗帘蒙头大睡。

给野兽开荤是不应该的，吃过人肉的畜生就再也回不去原来的样子。

沢田纲吉不会心电感应，并不知道老师骂了什么不堪入耳的话。

他此时被众人簇拥着洗漱打扮，试穿衣服。西服早已定做好，是简单的意式瀑布肩，选择了适合夏天穿的布料；搭配典雅的米白衬衫，纹路精巧；扣子都是哑光材质，袖扣刻着彭格列的家徽；柔软的羔羊皮鞋带点跟，背影因此更加笔挺。

沢田纲吉从头到脚、包括领带都是黑色的。

看着镜子里的自己，沢田纲吉露出个属于黑手党首领的笑容。他练习过很久这种笑容，不能太柔软，太纯良；又不能太做作，太虚伪；要既真诚、有攻击力，还得从容不迫。

这一项功课在Reborn那里合格了，因此身边的家族成员都鼓起掌来。

造型安排妥当后，沢田纲吉按照日程匆匆吃过午饭，赶到彭格列总部去指挥家具摆放，还有带过来的东西的规制方案。

Reborn补了觉就来找今天的重要人物，进来的时候没人拦他，大概是沢田纲吉的嘱咐。他见到学生的时候那人穿着十分合身的西服，带着标准的首领笑容，和当年被西蒙打断的继承仪式上的小鸡仔判若两人。

那时候沢田纲吉只想要为山本武出气，一身过大西服套在他身上特别诡异，甚至还有点好笑，不伦不类。

今天他站在这里，是作为彭格列的十世首领，是发自内心的想要站在这里。不是为了别人，也没有其他目的，没有多余的情绪，仅仅是因为他愿意。

成为彭格列的首领，站在黑手党顶端，建立新的秩序，这是他的接下来要做的事，是他的理想，是他与守护者们的约定。

“首领，请问这幅画您想要挂在哪里？”

沢田纲吉看了一眼，说到：“正对着门，进来就能看到的地方。”

Reborn眼睛转过去，看着他们将画在墙上固定好。他发现油画是纲吉去年画的那副，如今已经被他断断续续完成，甚至挂在如此显眼的地方。

破晓之时，太阳还未升起，金光遍布草原。一颗橄榄树参天而立，巨大无比。鸽子们在树周围中盘旋，枝丫里有它们的巢*。近来有两块岩石，右边的岩石上趴着一只羔羊，正在安睡。左边的岩石上趴着一只狮子，头戴荆棘冠，眺望着那颗橄榄树。

Reborn仔细品了品，质疑道：“没有我？”

沢田纲吉垂眼与他对视，答道：“没有。”

“这样很好。”

“我知道。”

宾客不能与继承人同时到场，Reborn率先走了。

曾经的彩虹之子们受邀而来，他们的位置被分配在靠近圣所的右侧，能够清晰看到前方的情况。一群年纪不过十七八的少年们站在黑手党中鹤立鸡群，朝着其中的最强杀手投去鄙视的目光，Reborn这才知道原来六道骸是个口无遮拦的小心眼儿。

没有人高声说话，就连那个银发的大嗓门剑豪都压低声音窃窃私语。他的Boss眼睛闭着，抱着胳膊听他现场直播，似乎是多看一眼这主角不是他的会场就要暴走。

加百洛涅的Boss与他的心腹站得位置也很好，跳马隔着人群与老师打招呼，对方穿着精巧的礼服，朝他点头。

西蒙家族被不计前嫌请了过来，他们那同样年轻且强大的首领正抽抽搭搭掉眼泪，十分丢脸。

基里奥内罗年幼的首领穿着小礼裙，挽着身边高大金发心腹的胳膊，后面还站着个银发乱翘的眯眯眼。

芝加哥项目的重要战略合作伙伴被沢田纲吉破例请到仪式现场，两人正伸长脖子等着见证历史。

进入用火炎战斗的世界后，他们方知沢田纲吉其人，已经超越了普通人类的认知。

他年仅14就打败了继承人候补，一位来自暗杀部队的凶狠男人。

他靠着信念与觉悟，用手扯断狂气的羽翼，救下无数平行宇宙。

他为了朋友的灵魂，不惜一切代价，最终给予亡灵宽慰。

他为了与之朝夕相处的家庭教师，承担起他最为恐惧的使命。

他以血肉之躯对抗强大的敌手，保护家人，拯救一切值得被拯救的人。

他仅仅24岁，却如神明降世，数次拯救世界于危难。

何其伟大，何其高洁，何其令人敬重。

07

霞光正盛，钟声敲响六下，每一次都更悠长一些。

沢田纲吉被人护着从车里下来，他脚下踩的路粉红中夹杂着夺目闪光，是由红珊瑚与贝母打磨的碎石铺就，是加百洛涅的贺礼。

奢华精巧的路面两边堆满大马士革玫瑰，百合花与马蹄莲交叉其中，每一朵都娇艳欲滴，是基里奥内罗的真挚祝福。

沢田纲吉向前来观礼的宾客点头致意，踏上台阶，踩着地毯走进室内。

教堂内空间不大，所容纳的人都是熟悉的面孔。

沢田纲吉经过他的守护者们，经过那些他曾经与之欢笑、与之争夺、与之并肩战斗的面孔们。

守护者们眼神追随着他的背影，看着他走向祭坛。

彭格列十世在九代首领面前跪下，双膝着地，向着十字架上的耶稣低下头。递到沢田纲吉右前方的托盘里盛着一把匕首，是年代久远的古董。刀刃弧度优美，刀柄花纹精巧，是西蒙初代科扎特的物品，是来自西蒙的敬意。

圣母像在他左边展开，画者技艺精湛，色彩极其浓烈。画作本是仿的《岩间圣母》，圣约翰与耶稣却是在坐树荫之下。圣母光彩照人，神情安详；她的臂弯里揽着孩童，笑容圣洁。角落里淡淡写了个R，这是他的伴侣为他献上的祈愿。

沢田纲吉举起利刃，在左手掌心握紧，快速拉动匕首，割出一道血痕。

他将掌心的血滴在圣母像上，双手合十，让掌心沾满鲜血。九代将画像卷起，让沢田纲吉双手捧起，高举过头顶。

九代首领庄严肃穆，苍老的声音沉重如千斤，问他：

“你愿意在圣人面前以血起誓，爱护家族，守护家人，从此效忠于彭格列，永不背叛吗？”

沢田纲吉声音清亮，坚定不移，他答：“我发誓。”

九代首领又说：“圣人见证，你若背叛，就如同这张圣象，在人世间被炮烙，在地狱受火刑。”

沢田纲吉点燃手中的圣象，大空之炎在他掌心燃烧，将他的血炙烤；

他从此接下属于彭格列的荣光，彭格列的罪恶，还有彭格列的未来。

圣象在他掌中化为灰烬，九代将他扶起来，拥抱他：“圣人赐福与你，我的孩子。”

那个对着火炎感到惊奇的孩童，如今将成为他的后继者，带领家族走向光明。

沢田纲吉转过身来，准备接受守护者们的宣誓。

雨守率先向他走来，他的手大而稳，他的笑不含杂质。

岚守的银发随风而动，翡翠绿眸泪光闪闪。

晴守脚下生风，目光坚定不移，掌心炙热。

云守弯腰低头极不熟练，只是碰了碰大空VG。

雷守脚步轻快，亲了亲他的指尖，转身就走。

雾守发尾翻飞，眼睛妖异，皮手套硌人手心。

沢田纲吉此刻加冕为王，坦然接受掌声与祝福。

年轻的十世在人群中找到他的老师，注视着他的眼睛。

Reborn回望着他终于完工的杰作，心想：

啊，没错，我是为了他才来到这个世界上。

为了与他相遇而遭受磨难，

为了他此刻看向自己的目光，

为了见证这个瞬间，才诞生于此。

这个杀手是漆黑的，是属于沢田纲吉的。

这是他的盾，他的剑；

是他的铠甲，他的软肋。

是他的家庭教师。

他的名字叫做Reborn。

Reborn，新生，再造，复活。

杀手重生于学生的日光之下，闪耀夜空中。

他将化作星辰，亘古不变，存于苍穹。

宇宙或许会湮灭，唯有灵魂永存。

沢田纲吉将由心海中唯一星星所指引，

化作伟大的灵魂，留存世间。

传奇永垂不朽。

新的星星在此刻诞生，耀眼夺目。

-the end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halo：光环  
> H：hesitate：犹豫不决的  
> A：ambition：雄心、企图心  
> L：legend：传奇、传说  
> O：oath：誓言、宣誓
> 
> *Reborn→borren→波恩  
> *薰衣草的花语是：“等待爱情”
> 
> *纲吉那副画的隐喻：  
> 狮子→上帝→权利or君王（纲吉的野心）  
> 羔羊→献祭→赎罪（纲吉的负罪感）  
> 荆棘→诅咒→宿命（纲吉的血统）  
> 鸽子→圣子→弱小的生命（想要保护的人）  
> 橄榄树→圣灵→和平（纲吉对未来的希望）  
> 意大利信仰天主教，这些是天主教的常用象征。
> 
> *and，这幅画里没有Reborn。因为就算有一天，纲吉失去了Reborn，他也不会迷茫，他的内心也不会动摇。他就是这种坚韧的男人啊。


	6. Extra 1：Pink Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Lemonade  
> 16 years old:  
> Summer's end Between the Cielo’s

人不应该挥霍金钱，如今支持以物换物的东西只有憎恶；人也不该挥霍生命，任谁都只能活上一次。不过沢田纲吉认为人最不该挥霍时间，这是他近来最为深刻的体会之一。  
半个月前，这位年轻人正式向彭格列家族表达了成为继承人的意愿，从此彭格列再无继承人候补。一串字母通告全球，整个黑暗产业链在那天将这个名字载入历史。尽管这个亚裔名字发音拗口、拼写需要记忆，但他未来将会成为世上古老且庞大家族的最高指挥者，这个理由足以让一些人开始练习如何提及他的名讳。  
名字的主人正在打包行李，纲吉一手拿着一条泳裤，犹豫着是选绿底白点好、还是蓝底竖条纹好。他身后那位小朋友往自己箱子里塞上洗漱包，“啪嗒”合上拉杆箱，眼睛也不抬便给出意见：“蓝色的。”  
纲吉听了之后轻轻应了声好，随即将绿色的那条叠好放进箱子里，扣上带子锁上密码锁。Reborn瞥见他挑的款式被学生摒弃不用，于是抬起脚就要往纲吉小腿上踹；后者早就预料到对方会来这一出，立马弯腰提着箱子就往门外逃。  
Reborn晚了一步踩了个空，楼梯上传来咚咚咚的脚步声，同时传来一声抗议：“我穿我喜欢的颜色都不行啊！你管得太宽啦！”  
Reborn又不是控制狂，学生爱穿什么穿什么他当然管不着。问题是那条绿色的遇水会有点透明，是一条不太合格的泳裤——在家中的泳池里倒也无所谓，可他们现在是要去见外人。  
白兰杰索，这个提起来仍旧让纲吉心有余悸的男人邀请他们去荷兰度假。收到消息的时候Reborn也难免诧异，随即看到对方是通过基里奥内罗家族提交的邀请，而且对纲吉的前缀是“彭格列十世”，于是自作主张答应下来。  
那天傍晚，纲吉跟着妈妈出去买菜回到家，鞋才脱到一半就被老师告知要出远门。他被吓得单脚站着失去反应，还好扶着墙才没直接摔倒在门口。  
突如其来的邀请却得到老师默许，纲吉明白Reborn自有考量，心里并不抵触。他只是在回忆荷兰到底是什么东西——好像是个低于海平面的国家，地理课本里有郁金香和风车的照片，去看看也不错。  
八月的地中海燥热不堪，季风带来高压，云量稀少，阳光充足得不要钱。  
“好热！而且好刺眼！”  
纲吉刚下飞机就不得不掏出墨镜保护眼睛，接着就胡乱去背包里摸给Reborn买的那一副。等他翻出眼镜盒递给身边的小孩，手里作为交换似的多了顶帽子。他低头去看，Reborn已经戴好遮阳帽，那帽檐上印着一只刺绣苹果。  
真可爱，妈妈好会挑。他这么想着戴好帽子，说道：“谢啦。”  
最近Reborn好像又长大了那么一点，纲吉穿不下的旧衣服归他随便挑。虽然尺寸对九岁左右的小朋友来说有点大，不过这么热的地方穿宽松些也没什么不好。黑发的男孩穿着短袖衬衫和休闲裤，踩着小凉鞋，墨镜配上帽子别样帅气。  
“你这样就像小童星诶，酷酷的。”  
“嘿，随便惹我的话照样会揍你哦。”  
杀手小朋友拉低一点墨镜，视线毫不留情地戳在纲吉脸上。他向来说到做到，警告学生不许再做出越界评价。  
要揍你早就揍啦，还轮得到先动嘴？纲吉笑而不语，他帮Reborn拖着箱子往外围走，一边问：“不是说会有人来接我们吗？怎么没见到人。”  
他们此刻身处加勒比海中的小岛上，私人机场除了他俩没见到任何活物。纲吉稍微探头就能看到一望无际的碧蓝大海，身后是正在休眠的活火山，植被稀少得可怕，更别提什么漫山遍野的郁金香。  
这条短短的飞机跑道只有400米，纲吉正准备联系对接的负责人——结果电话拨出之前，他们听到了非常刺耳的轰鸣声。  
一辆紫色的哑光跑车从高速那头疾驰而来，拆掉消音器的车子咆哮着美妙的油门声，卷起黄土朝他们所在的方向冲刺。敞篷车在沢田纲吉和Reborn面前拉起手刹，流畅优美的车身极速划过弧线。轮胎橡胶摩擦地面的焦臭味随着白烟飘散，车子华丽调转头后终于停稳。  
司机顶着高反光的鸡窝头，胳膊搭着车门朝他们笑。白兰戴着爱心形状的粉色墨镜，嚼着泡泡糖朝他们吹了一个。泡泡“噗”破了之后，纲吉闻到一股人造的荔枝香精味。  
“Hi~纲吉君！有没有想我呢？你一定超级想我对吧~”  
Reborn差点被糊了满脸灰，没好气地说道：“所以，你请我们来大太阳底下聊天？”  
纲吉见怪不怪，他隔着被镜片偏折过的阳光打量白兰。男人眼下的刺青从墨镜边露出一些，眼睛在镜片后面眯起来，笑容还是那么夸张。  
纲吉有快半年没见到白兰，也只知道他由尤尼出面做担保，如今隶属于基里奥内罗家族，具体情况纲吉一概不知。  
白兰对纲吉来说是死而复生的敌人，是帮助过山本武的人，也是曾经背靠背战斗的同盟。少年把行李放进车里，向白兰伸出右手，友好地笑道：“好久不见，白兰。你的伤没事了吧？”  
纲吉在指白兰被他扯断的羽翼，白兰替他挡下的一击夜之炎，还有白兰不久前被耶卡捏爆的心脏。  
白兰闻言，背上随即涌出翅膀。特制的背心外毛茸茸的小巧羽翼扑闪了两下，看上去活泼有力。晶莹无瑕的小龙顺着男人伸过来的手缠绕着爬到纲吉面前，两手松松握在一块，白龙就这么爬到了纲吉手臂上。  
只是不到半秒，白兰松开交握的手，挑眉一笑：“原来纲吉君记得啊，真让我意外。”  
少年并没有接话，他和他的老师所想一样，这里并不是适合聊天的地方。沢田纲吉拉开车门让Reborn坐进去，帮他系好安全带顺带关上门。他做完这些才绕到另一侧坐好，摸了摸腕上的白龙，点着它的鼻子示意匣宠物的主人可以开车了。  
白兰没有催促，吹着泡泡糖等他们坐稳。车上多了人，顶棚关闭，空调开启，白兰也没有开太快。优美神秘的紫色四轮魔兽贴着海平面飞驰，将他们载到一处山庄。  
名家设计的建筑典雅幽静，珍珠白的外墙浮雕繁复，充满比利时风情。马赛克瓷砖上吊兰卷曲垂落，碎拼地砖美妙绝伦，有市无价。客人们来到门廊下，Reborn躲在纲吉的影子里遮挡毒辣的太阳，他们刚进接待室便见到了意料之外的人。  
尤尼身着一袭亚麻垂地薄裙，她正挽起袖子在吧台边剥石榴。湛蓝的眼瞳边小花绽放，少女听到脚步声轻轻跑过来。她抱着如今与她年纪相仿的Reborn，激动地说道：“叔叔你来啦，我好想你呀！”  
再次见到一切安好的尤尼，Reborn拍了拍友人女儿的背，轻轻笑起来：“嗯，我也很想你。”  
基里奥内罗的小公主松开Reborn，转而看向沢田纲吉。她看到纲吉手臂上的白龙，欲言又止，提起裙摆轻巧行礼：“感谢您能来，彭格列十世。”  
纲吉本以为自己也会得到一个热情的拥抱，巨大的落差让他呆在原地。作为曾经在未来世界共同战斗过的伙伴、在代理人战争中相互扶持的同盟，他一直将尤尼当做要好的朋友和亲近之人。  
虽然“这位”尤尼并非他在十年后世界遇到的那一位，不过灵魂和记忆都凝聚在这具娇小但充满巨大勇气和力量的身体里——也许她对自己不会太亲昵，至少不应该那么疏离。  
Reborn不着痕迹地碰了碰纲吉的手，抬脚往前走：“有什么喝的吗？外面好热。”  
手背上蜻蜓点水的触碰让沢田纲吉意识到自己非常失礼，他连忙伸出手去，就像对方称呼自己的头衔那样做出回应：“多谢您邀请我来，公主殿下。”  
少女这下绽放出自然亲热的笑容来，挽着纲吉的胳膊带着他往庭院里走：“纲吉哥哥还得慢慢习惯，这种事情以后会是你的日常哦。”  
沢田纲吉顿悟，这两位请他来小岛度假原来别有用心。如今他已经不是普通的十几岁高中生，而是彭格列的继承人，很多事情即将产生翻天覆地的变化。  
庭院里特质的喷泉声响很小，靠在边上坐着，瞬间将热气阻隔于外。爬满铁艺架子的蔷薇藤之下，矮几上摆着新鲜的柠檬苏打，揉碎的薄荷叶被徐徐上升的气泡顶着乱跑。因为加了石榴汁，暗红如血的汁液在水晶杯中透出迷人的粉红色，与头顶垂下盛放的粉嫩花朵相互辉映。  
高温炙烤下花香扑鼻，淡雅的安吉拉蔷薇为眼前的海岛美景增添别样风情。沢田纲吉口里含着酸甜爽口的解暑饮料，自加勒比海吹来的风由他发丝间穿梭而过。少年深陷在藤椅里合眼躺着，耳边是白兰懒洋洋且煞风景的话。  
白兰说，他选的道路充满绝望和背叛，问他是否有准备好。  
纲吉含着冰块，咔嚓咔嚓咬碎咽下去，问他白龙是不是想和纳兹打架来着。  
紫罗兰色的眼眸一弯，他侧身对躺在旁边的男孩说道：“纲吉君还在习惯性地逃避呢，只要不是戳到你底线的问题。”  
粘着他的匣宠物被纲吉捏着身子摘下来放回白兰身上，他问：“你到底想说什么？”  
白兰非常清楚沢田纲吉是怎样的人。作为曾经的敌手，他可以说十分了解沢田纲吉的为人、他的弱点——当然还有他的强大之处。  
可惜这个人好像不知道自己有多厉害的样子、仍旧踌躇着不知道下一步要往哪里迈。  
“真尖锐呢，”白兰想了想，接着说道，“我也算统领过家族，作为前辈想传授点经验给你……这样的？”  
尤尼与白兰同为大空，他们之间总是有种奇妙的默契和共感。如今白兰身份尴尬，但纲吉从来不在乎别人的看法，他只相信自己的感觉。白兰没有说谎，不远处和Reborn聊天的尤尼看上去轻松快乐，想必他们已是非常要好的挚友。  
沢田纲吉想起为了尤尼而战的白兰，想起因为尤尼意愿而挡在自己身前的白兰。他小声笑了一下，给白兰递过去一张纸巾，指了指自己的脸，示意白兰脸上粘了东西。  
“虽然之前就想说，白兰君现在真的很不同。”  
白兰正在吃冰淇淋，他接过纸巾擦掉脸上的奶油，说：“我现在很满足，但尤尼她很担心你。所以我也希望你能满足。”  
沢田纲吉心想，他想要达成的愿望距离如今彭格列摇摇欲坠的状况可能有点远。那个梦想可能一辈子也无法实现，也许根本就是空中楼阁画大饼吧。  
他问白兰：“你也觉得我很不切实际吗？”  
白兰似乎是听到了什么天大的笑话，他毫不遮掩地大笑：“哈哈哈，你在说什么啊？  
男人笑得腰肢乱颤，抱着发痛的肚子说道：“你不觉得你做过的任何一件事情都很夸张吗？”  
沢田纲吉愣住，他从没想过这个问题——他仅仅是发自内心想要去做、便去做了。  
仔细想来，那些过往的确可以被称作“夸张”。黑手党世界，会用枪的小婴儿，与暗杀部队争夺指环，穿越时空的战斗，闻所未闻的武器，封印在指尖的历代首领，百年回魂的亡灵，支撑地球的火炎系统——这些哪一样听起来不是匪夷所思、夸张得不似真实呢？  
但沢田纲吉明白自己真实存在，身边的伙伴也是是真实的。逃出诅咒的Reborn如今过得很好，他是最为真实的存在。  
他的老师正泡在泳池里和尤尼打水枪战，笑声和水声就在耳畔，走两步就能加入他们。  
沢田纲吉看到白兰擦了擦眼泪，转而用一种认真的语气说话。他每说一句话，纲吉的表情便更冷一分，到最后竟然在三伏天里面色铁青地去找洗手间。  
沢田纲吉从未见过白兰这样严肃，这个人向来以游戏人生的态度对待所有生物，看似随和只是因为什么都不在乎——所以，他现在也有了在意的事物了吗？因此才说会出“传授经验”这种离谱的话——说的内容自然也非常离谱。  
白兰用不着边际的语调向沢田纲吉诉说自己的过去。白兰说他杀了多少人才发现平行宇宙的秘密，说他是如何眼睛不眨地让其他宇宙毁灭，说他怎样下令处罚任务失败的部下，详细描述如何制定杀掉那个彭格列十世的计划。  
最后他说：“那会是你的将来，纲吉君。你会变成像我一样的人，你也会那样对待你的敌人。”  
“不瞒你说，我是愉快犯，不过是游戏输掉罢了啊。我没什么负罪感，当然现在也是。可你呢？你能坚持下去吗，纲吉君？”  
善良比聪明更难得。智商、情商与生俱来，而善良与否却需要人自己去选择。  
沢田纲吉太过于善良。他选择在黑手党游戏中做一个温柔体贴的人，这是他的强大之处，也注定会成为他的弱点。  
近乎透明的紫罗兰色瞳孔投来的视线直达纲吉的眼底，经历过数以万计杀戮与迷惘的白色恶魔低声轻语，他向年轻的黑暗之主发出询问：“你还没有杀过人吧？”  
卫生间里燃着线香，沢田纲吉分辨不出香调和品种，他却拼命嗅着这种与香草冰淇淋截然不同的味道，好像这样就能让那个问题的答案如烟消散。  
“怎么了？”  
慌乱之间纲吉没有上锁，Reborn光着脚跟了进来。  
纲吉根本没听到脚步声，他被吓得脚趾撞到柜子边沿，变了调的哀嚎从嗓子里挤出来：“天，你吓死我啦！好痛好痛啊啊……！”  
捂着脚趾的纲吉脸都扭成一团，Reborn抱着胳膊又问：“他跟你说什么了？”  
左顾而言他并没有起到作用，纲吉靠着洗手台揉着脚趾，委屈地嘟囔道：“白兰问我是不是一时兴起，还问我打算逃避到什么时候——”  
纲吉咬了咬嘴唇，低头怯怯地看着他的老师，说：“他觉得我没有准备好。”  
Reborn大概能猜到他们的谈话内容，也知道这个问题早晚需要学生去面对。小小的杀手顺了一把半湿的头发，问道：“先不提他，你自己觉得呢？”  
“……有那个心、没那个胆吧？”  
沢田纲吉不想说出那个词汇，他十分清楚未来不可能绕开这个坎儿，但要这个人主动说出来暂时还不太可能。  
打败敌人和杀死敌人，对少年来说意义完全不同。沢田纲吉揉着还在发疼的脚趾，神情惨淡：“就连尤尼都明白这个道理，我却比不上她的觉悟，还大言不惭说要建立什么新时代黑手党。”  
Reborn身上还滴着水，空调吹得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。要怎么教育眼前这个小孩对他来说和吃饭睡觉一样重要，当然也和吃饭睡觉一样简单。  
男孩轻轻弯唇，说道：“总结下你曾经做过的事情，听上去都很不可思议，但你无一例外都做到了。白兰说你没有准备好、你就没有吗？  
“给自己一点信心，蠢纲。他根本不了解你，别在意那种人对你的评价。”  
白兰不了解我吗？我以为我们都是大空属性，他还帮过我，我们可以做好朋友呢。沢田纲吉如此想着，却不敢把这么天真无脑的话讲出来给老师听。白兰不了解自己吗？那谁最了解我？我又该听信谁的意见呢？  
答案无需言说——又有谁会光着脚，冒着在泳池边滑倒的危险，毛巾也不裹一条就来追我呢？这个人说他会准备好，那就一定会如此。  
沢田纲吉好受了些，他蹲下去抱住Reborn，贴着他冷冰冰的身子，说道：“那你抽空教我用枪吧，我想世界上找不出第二个比你还厉害的人。”  
工厂组装枪支，流水线生产子弹。为弹夹填充子弹的是手指，为枪上膛的是手指，而扣动扳机的是人——握枪的人是沢田纲吉，而教会他瞄准的是Reborn。  
沢田纲吉的衬衫吸去水分，体温隔着半湿的布料传到Reborn皮肤上。Reborn感觉暖了点，答应了学生的请求：“好啊，不过我可是很严格的，你要做好心理准备。”  
Reborn将会永远站在沢田纲吉的身边，他将教会他如何在黑夜里安心行走。漆黑无光的夜晚再怎么可怕，北极星永远挂在那里，一抬头就能看到前行的方向。  
沢田纲吉深吸一口气，叹道：“知道知道，你稍微放点水就行。”  
沢田纲吉抱着Reborn回到庭院中，白兰目瞪口呆地看着最强杀手被沢田纲吉套上拖鞋，接着又找来毛巾给人擦头发，瞬间想要穿越回那个虚无的空间中等待死亡。  
白兰咬着吸管，笑得嘴角抽搐：“看来是我多心了呢~”  
尤尼给杯子里添满柠檬苏打，小口啜着：“关心则乱，白兰君。我们虽然是好意，但纲吉哥哥比我们想得要厉害。”  
“只要彭格列不倒，我就能安稳生活，”白兰偏头，笑嘻嘻道：“我还想和尤尼酱去不同的地方玩儿呢，纲吉君要是能成功我会很高兴哦~”  
“他会成功的，”尤尼笃定道，“他们都会。”  
白兰质疑道：“这是尤尼酱预知的结论吗？”  
少女垂眼微笑，她说：“不，我只是相信叔叔的选择不会有错。”  
第二天一早，沢田纲吉和Reborn睡醒去楼下吃早餐，尤尼跟他的金发骑士出门兜风，屋子里只剩下白兰，而且对方不太想搭理他们的样子。  
岛上景致算不上极佳，纲吉心心念念的风车和郁金香连个影子都没有。  
Reborn去过几次阿姆斯特丹，他大概知道哪里有适合纲吉游览的地方，于是问他会不会开游艇——要去主大陆他们必须开船，毕竟荷兰是个填在海上的国家，内陆也有很多需要乘船的地方。  
沢田纲吉见都没见过游艇，此时却不知道哪里来的自信。他站在码头打量着豪华小型Runabout，信心满满：“不会，但你可以教我。”  
Reborn身高达不到驾驶要求，他别无选择。一个小时后，总算安全到达对岸的两人抱着灯柱干呕——之前那些早饭他们都吐在了海上。电视游戏和现实生活的差距可不止一点点，会用手柄不代表能开船。  
脸色惨白的沢田纲吉拉着脸色同样不太好的Reborn在街上走着，他们随便找家看着干净清爽的餐厅坐下。纲吉用蹩脚的英语要来冰水和番茄冷汤，两个人坐在店外的阳光里，烤了会儿太阳才缓过来。  
荷兰人说英语居多，不过如今国际化得厉害，再加上荷兰殖民历史也不短，说什么语言的人都有。纲吉分辨着传进耳朵里面的各种语言，觉得自己过去几个月学进去不少东西。  
“抱歉，能放过我吗？我赶时间呢。”  
身后传来一位男人的声音，法语里夹着个意大利语的单词，那是礼貌地拒绝邀请的意思。沢田纲吉下意识侧身去看，某个金灿灿的脑袋映入眼帘。世上绝无仅有的花纹攀附在那人的胳膊上，烈焰之中骏马嘶鸣，性感得令人发指。  
爱美之心人皆有之，加百罗涅十世与部下走散，迷路的美男毫不意外被搭讪的人围了起来。  
“迪诺先生？！”  
“阿纲？！还有Reborn？”  
被成功解救的迪诺手脚并用从人堆里爬到桌子边坐下，抓起杯子喝了口水，解释起来龙去脉：“我正准备坐船去找你们呢，可惜和罗马里欧走散了，手机也被偷了诶。其实我就绕过去看了眼橱窗里的画，一回头他们都不见了。”  
沢田纲吉不想做出任何评价，把菜单往他前面一推问他想吃什么。Reborn嚼着通心粉，视线在两个弟子间来回晃动，心想没一个靠谱的。  
自己这个当老师的好像有那么点失败——他能在丛林里分辨走出去的方向，会驾驶十几种交通工具；结果他俩一个方向感为零，一个驾驶方面苦手，问题到底出在哪？  
迪诺点的混合沙拉很快端上来，他嚼着叶子和苹果片询问两人近况。得知纲吉开始学习语言和内部知识之后，迪诺抿唇沉默了半晌。  
金发的黑手党首领放下叉子，问他的小师弟：“阿纲想好了啊，真了不起。”  
“嗯。”沢田纲吉点点头，说，“我是不是看上去很不够格？尤尼和师兄就算了，就连白兰都在担心我能否胜任首领的位置。”  
迪诺用叉子戳走了纲吉盘子里的熏鱼，纲吉不得不直视着对面那双茶金色的眼瞳。成熟可靠的加百罗涅大空对他说：“恰恰相反，阿纲。”  
“你和我们任何人都不一样，你没有出生在这个世界，有些东西我们希望你永远也不需要去接触、去明白。”  
“你太耀眼、太纯洁，你拥有我们所没有的东西。一旦踏入这边，你再也无法做自己。  
“你要放弃的东西太多太多，我怕你会——”  
沢田纲吉打断他的话：“不会的。”  
少年的叉子从迪诺盘子里戳走一块桃子，他咬了一半，接着说：“我一直以来都在做很夸张的事情，但我最后都做到了。迪诺，你也看到了吧。”  
沢田纲吉赢得彭格列指环，制裁反叛者；沢田纲吉没有辜负未来的自己，成功修正世界线；沢田纲吉打败历史上的亡灵，给予西蒙以正义和复仇；沢田纲吉斩断彩虹之子的诅咒，救下他的家庭教师。  
他曾经承诺的话语，他全都说到做到。  
迪诺眼见曾经的引路人如今一副孩童模样，穿着眼熟的旧T恤坐在旁边喝ice tea。而他身边坐着年轻的彭格列继承人，头顶墨镜脚踩拖鞋；他的眼神柔软却坚定，细密的闪光映照着他手上的彭格列指指。  
沢田纲吉告诉迪诺：我是个言出必行的人，请你相信我。  
迪诺并不觉得有必要按照计划再到岛上去和师弟促膝长谈，也没有必要再多说一句关于如何做个好首领的经验之谈。  
除了Reborn，沢田纲吉不需要任何人的建议。  
罗马里奥不愧是跟随少主多年的部下，他很快找到了丢失的首领，顺带把他被偷的手机也给追了回来。迪诺是忙里抽闲，既然计划有变他立刻准备返程。迪诺临走前问师弟是否有什么需要，纲吉正准备说没什么特别的，Reborn却开口要了一个司机。  
司机先是开车、再是租快艇，带着两人从海边一路杀到博物馆——为某位画家成立的博物馆。  
沢田纲吉对艺术鉴赏一窍不通，曾经听说过的大师名讳与他们的作品都不一定对得上号，不过梵高的自画像他见过、也认得出。  
他带着Reborn买了票，未成年半价，儿童免费参观，两个人几乎没花钱就站在展厅里。  
玻璃展柜里放着文森特威廉梵高的草稿和书信，久负盛名的画作陈列在大众眼前，壁上挂着藏于馆内的真迹，宣传材料里写满这位艺术家的生平。  
沢田纲吉拿了日语材料，他是第一次接触到这些之前从没去关注过的信息，对照着展板上的信息仔细读起来。  
“哇，他侄子真聪明，否则梵高不可能成名吧。”  
Reborn隔着游客远远站在《群鸦》的正对面，他对身边的少年说：“他死后很多年才成名，那时候才有人认可他的作品。这是他死前最后的画作，你能从中看到什么？”  
沢田纲吉歪着脑袋左右端详，半晌后他不确定地说道：“很绝望，很疯狂。好像在悲悯他自己的苦难，又有种隽永的热情。”  
他问Reborn：“向日葵……在法语里是‘跟着太阳转的轮子’的意思吧？他画那么多花和麦田，也许并不是个疯子。他想的东西只是那个年代的人无法理解而已，不能说他精神不正常。”  
Reborn默认了学生的评价，淡淡问道：“你会在乎别人对彭格列十世的评价吗？说他是个白日空想家，是个不知天高地厚的蠢货？”  
沢田纲吉被这话给噎住，哭笑不得：“你这是在借机骂我吧！”  
末了少年又说：“我应该不太会在意，毕竟Reborn也不会在乎别人怎么说你吧？”  
Reborn抬头看他，注视着学生稍显稚嫩的脸庞，说道：“伟大的人就该笑着去死。如果有那么一天，我希望你能毫无遗憾地来见我，而不是给自己一枪。”  
沢田纲吉低头拍了拍Reborn的肩膀，男孩抬起手给他握住。两人牵着手站在人来人往的展厅中，注视着眼前的一切。他们和周围的人都为参观而来，都是人类，却又有天差地别。只有近在咫尺的彼此，这相互连接的温度才是他们最后的归宿。  
“别傻了，你现在比我小诶，”纲吉捏了捏掌心里的手指，又说：“我会用尽全力达成我的目标，肯定不会留下遗憾。”  
没有人想孑然一身地死去，就算是强大高傲如Reborn，也不该独自迎接死亡。  
沢田纲吉小声补充道：“……如果那天真的来临，我希望能和你在一起。”  
Reborn泛起一阵心痛，他觉得沢田纲吉怎么可以这么通透。他还这么小，未来还有几十年要走，却不得不思考如何承受负罪感和责任，如何迎接失败和死亡。  
失之毫厘差之千里，一开始就错了，也就只能一直走下去。想要回到正道上，有那么容易吗？  
既然沢田纲吉自己决定要成为彭格列的继承人，那他别无选择，很多事情都即将无法挽回。不过他会准备好、会成功的。沢田纲吉一定会达成心愿、成为伟大的彭格列十世。至于为什么Reborn可以如此确信，当然是因为他也已经做出抉择。  
黑发男孩没有回答，他拉住沢田纲吉的手握得更紧，沢田纲吉不着声色地回应着。那是年轻有力的手，是充满希冀和无限可能性的手，是选择了Reborn的手。  
当未来的那天来临，想必他们也会这样十指交握，笑着注视彼此，将对方最后的容颜刻在神魂之上，满足且坦然地离开吧。  
第二天早上岛上下过阵雨，到下午便不再那么炎热。尤尼今日没别的计划，少女眼见叔叔头发略长了些，软磨硬泡央求着Reborn在庭院里帮他剪头。  
Reborn生得一头漆黑檀发，又硬又扎手，比起纲吉柔软蓬松的棕发要好料理得多。他脖子上套着个剪了洞的大号垃圾袋当作围裙，尤尼手持推子给Reborn剃脑后，轻笑：“叔叔枕骨上的头发都是逆着长的，难怪是行动派。而且，头发丝比较粗的人据说超级自信诶。”  
伽马正在尤尼旁边站着，他手中托盘里盛着各式剪刀，不相信似的提出疑问：“还有这种说法？”  
沢田纲吉是甘做先锋的勇士，他刚刚被剪完头，正顶着清爽了不少的脑袋在旁边观察尤尼的手法，盘算着以后也可以给Reborn剪。  
纲吉仔细注视着那颗后脑勺，说道：“不知道，不过好像在Reborn身上挺应验的。雷厉风行，而且超级自信。”  
Reborn听着他们谈论自己，鼻子里哼哼两声，纲吉连忙凑过去看。男孩儿脸上落了碎发，睫毛又浓又密，正因担心眼睛里进东西而下意识地颤动。  
纲吉轻轻往Reborn脸上吹气，鼻梁和颧骨上的断发被尽数吹走，一些过于细小的纲吉只好用手指去抹。  
纲吉刚刚喝过苏打水，他的吐息中含着柠檬味。Reborn舔了舔嘴唇，睁开眼睛，说：“渴了。”  
漆黑圆润的眼睛骤然睁开，睫毛近在咫尺，就快要蹭到纲吉的鼻尖。  
少年对这个霸道的家伙有求必应，他刚刚向尤尼学会如何制作这款颜色漂亮的夏日特调，尝过味道还可以后就端着送到Reborn嘴边。  
脖子以下还在围裙里的Reborn伸长脖子吸了一口，带点苦味的酸甜果汁是夏天最能安抚神经的东西。  
Reborn咕咚咕咚喝了半杯，含着吸管把冰块搅得轻响。等他喝了个够放开吸管，第一句话却是抱怨：“你能不能别咬吸管。”  
纲吉看着吸管上自己的牙印，抱歉一笑：“我改，现在就改。”  
这边，尤尼终于完成大作，她放下推子解开塑料袋，问道：“你们真的今晚就走吗？我还预定了去海牙的行程呢，纲吉哥哥不是想看风车和郁金香吗？”  
现在是八月底，几乎能够铺满陆地的郁金香早已过花期，他们来得并不巧，完全错过郁金香盛放的时节。但海牙有人工景点，尤尼觉得那是个不错的预备计划。  
“以后有机会再来吧，现在我感觉有好多事情要做。”  
那些即将到来的改变尚未可知，但沢田纲吉明白那不仅仅是称呼和礼节的变更而已。留给他的时间并不多，他要好好利用起来才行。  
伽马送他们去机场，跑道上的小型机已经准备起飞。金发的男人一路将他们送进机舱内，从怀里掏出盒巧克力递给沢田纲吉，说道：“那个家伙托我给你的，说是到了日本再打开。”  
沢田纲吉和Reborn对视一眼，一边答应一边向伽马道谢，却在起飞后立刻拆开了那盒比利时特产。  
盒子里的巧克力已经被吃掉一半，另外一半放着几个沾满泥土的纸包。  
沢田纲吉疑惑之余将它们放在膝盖上拆开，他认不出那些圆球是什么东西，但Reborn知道。  
郁金香的鳞茎会在夏季休眠，在秋冬生根发芽，并经过漫长的寒冬蛰伏后，在来年春天破土而出。  
听完Reborn的解释，沢田纲吉噗嗤笑出声来，说：“原来我们真的可以做朋友诶。”  
Reborn看着这几颗种子，听着学生爽朗的语调，仿佛已经看见郁金香刚劲挺拔的花瓣随风舞动。


	7. Extra 2：Achilles' Heel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles' Heel   
> 18 years old:  
> The absolute being and he's blind spot.

“这么说我非去不可？”

沢田纲吉拿着邀请函，纸张贵重华丽却像是威胁的分量。沢田纲吉不愿意赴约，但他的老师告诉他你最好出席，对方家族拴着彭格列的脖子呢。

Cora女士出身名门，父母皆立足于传统黑手党家族，她本人更是年纪轻轻便创建起属于自己的商业帝国。彭格列九代忙于处理继承人候补之间的争端，他的对手乘虚而入。

“ko、蛞锣？”

“是Cora，”Reborn纠正学生的发音，“舌尖打直，最后再卷起来。”

“嗯，Cora女士。”沢田纲吉重复了一遍，哀叹道，“真没想到还有逼着别人过生日的。”

彭格列九代首领Timoteo不仅差人将邀请函送到另外一半地球，还送来了特质的防弹西服，外加宴会主办者的详细信息和行程安排。

身为唯一继承人，彭格列把沢田纲吉的将来安排得满满当当。除去Reborn之外，他的功课上添了各科老师，家族事务也有专人辅导。在即将成年的这个秋天里，他正忙着准备到海外就读大学而拼命学习，却被抓着从书页里提起来，即将塞到宴会上去。

九代目的安排好像没什么交涉余地，沢田纲吉只好选择拆开保护罩换衣服。Reborn看过资料后倒是没什么表情，他挑出重要的内容一一标注出来，抬手递给学生。后者手里提着裤子瞥了两眼显示屏，某行高亮的信息让他脸色一变。

沢田纲吉神情诡异地看向自己的老师，迟疑道：“不好意思，向您确认一下，‘amante’是我想的那个意思吗？”（意大利语：小情人的意思）

Reborn回忆半秒，表示肯定。

Cora女士曾丧偶三次，拥有数十名情人。她为他们建造山庄，编号排名，对年轻男孩情有独钟。

沢田纲吉受到冲击，又因为Reborn一副云淡风轻的样子而转为不安。

“就这？就这样你都不担心？”

Reborn正低头检查自己的小皮鞋是否够亮，他抬起眼皮看了学生一眼：“有问题？”

沢田纲吉梗着脖子，背带也没系好就凑到Reborn面前，愁眉苦脸：“你就不怕她对我做出什么出格的事情吗？万一那什么——”

Cora控股的公司通过恶意并购和股权互换，在常年累月中获得彭格列超过15%的股权，悄无声息地成为除去彭格列家族外第二大股东。他们这番暗中操作无非是意图避开市场监管，想要通过操盘赌价股拿下彭格列旗下的命脉产业。

虽然刚开始接经济学的年轻人还没搞明白金融拉锯战的具体玩法，但从直观的结论来看，就算是他也能明白这个对手不好打发——哪有陌生人替主角筹办十八岁成人礼的啊！而且全都准备好了之后提前两天再通知你：嗨，小朋友，恭喜你长大啦，让我帮你庆祝生日吧！别客气，也别拒绝我，否则我就要合理合法占有你未来的资产了哦。

Reborn当然不担心，虽然学生那表情实在可怜，但他还是坚持道：“我和你一起去。”

沢田纲吉想问的自然不是这个。虽然只要有Reborn在他就无所畏惧，但他在意的并非自己的安危和贞操。

他已经学习过全套宴会礼仪，舞也学过几曲，甚至学了点扇语。上流社会那一套专业指导员都教过他，沢田纲吉虽然尚未见过什么大场面，但他有自信不会在众人面前让彭格列家族蒙羞。

问题在于，Reborn叫他去和别的女人调情——这种场合下宴会的主角必需邀请主办者跳第一支舞，否者会被视为失礼。对方会搂着自己，他们会抱在一起，会贴得很近，搞不好还要相互亲吻以示友好。

值得一提的是，沢田纲吉的嘴唇尚未有过经验，脸颊只有自家可爱的女孩子亲过；当然，另外一侧属于Reborn。

沢田纲吉想要将剩下的全部留给那半边脸的主人——对方却旁敲侧击告诉他，想想你的职责吧，继承人。

少年悄然生起气来，他刷刷刷地穿好衣服，拉开门就往外面冲。沢田纲吉袖扣不要了，袋巾不要了，就连领结也不要了。他就这么气鼓鼓地钻进直升机，立刻戴上耳机切断麦克风、闭眼装睡。

Reborn不用读心都知道这小子在想什么，舌尖凭空淌出挤碎了桃子般的甜水，收拾好东西跟着他爬进机舱。

会场定在大厦顶层的酒店，几个小时后，小型直升机载着他们在屋顶的机坪停稳。在两百层楼的高度降落并不寻常，高压劲风让人睁不开眼睛。两人的头发和衣服都需要重新整理，于是他们来到为客人准备的衣帽间里。侍者手握小熨斗帮他们处理腰上的褶皱，还有个发型师忙着预热夹板、给他们挑选合适的发蜡。

瞥了一眼故意不看自己的小孩儿，Reborn淡淡说道：“弯腰。”

生气归生气，沢田纲吉还是听话照做，在Reborn面前附身低头。

Reborn掏出领结叼在齿间，踮起一点脚尖翻起纲吉的衣领。他的动作娴熟利落，布条被打成规整漂亮的形状卡在纲吉喉结下方。

待其他人都出去后，Reborn问道：“你还记得碧洋琪吗？”

沢田纲吉怎么会忘记这个追杀他多年的女人，这家姐弟可是曾经想要他的性命来着。

“记得啊，你不是被她给甩了吗？”

全天下敢这么歪曲事实的只有气头上的纯情男孩儿，Reborn耐着性子，压低声音说道：“我是想说，我之前有过很多女人。”

沢田纲吉把叠好的方巾塞进胸袋里，对着镜子调整角度，满不在乎极了：“这跟我有什么关系。”

Reborn被堵得气都不知道往哪儿撒，学生年纪不大玩双重标准倒是顺滑无比。黑发男孩儿穿着衬衫马甲可爱得如同小少爷，却板着可爱圆润的脸把打好的领带解开又系了一遍，还打歪了。看着那个丑丑的温莎结，Reborn再次拆开重新系好。

他学着纲吉若无其事的口气：“好像是没什么关系。”

跟谁没关系？跟你没关系？还是你跟我没关系？

对这件事在另一个角度十分在意的学生有很多话要说，此时外面却响起两下银铃声——宾客已经开始入场，他们得尽快去露面。

沢田纲吉只好将这事儿暂时放下，毕竟和难以组织语言的情绪比起来，眼前的庆生会更需要他去专注面对。

这可是沢田纲吉首次以正式身份在公开场合露脸。虽然并非他本意，形式也有些屈辱——正因如此，他必须做到滴水不漏、不遭人诟病。

他揉了把脸，询问身边的男孩：“先不提别的，他们要是不喜欢我怎么办？”

Reborn也听到了那两声清脆的铃声，那是催促沢田纲吉踏入毫无硝烟战场的声音，是学生闻所未闻的、唇舌如剑的风暴眼。

何止是喜欢与否的问题？

身为普通人却想要问鼎彭格列宝座的少年，在这群野兽眼中与鲜活的家禽毫无区别。他们一定打心底瞧不起这个即将成为垂暮狼王饲主的孩子。这些人想要从他手中抢夺领地，射杀他所照看的濒死动物，将其血肉啃噬殆尽。

Reborn不是第一天做杀手，也不是第一天做沢田纲吉的指引者。

他清了清嗓子，语调缓慢而清晰：“你不需要得到他们的认可，也不需要讨人欢心。你要让他们敬畏你，让他们忌惮你，让他们臣服于你。好好想想，你会成为谁。”

学生没有回应，他已经知道答案。

他是沢田纲吉，是彭格列的继承人。他即将带领家族走向辉煌，他不会在此地退却。

沢田纲吉扯直袖子，眼睛微弯嘴角轻扬，笑起来十分好看。他示意侍者掀开帘子，迈开脚步踏进聚光灯下。

Cora比照片里还要大气美丽，高眉眼深，深棕色卷的发垂在肩头，雍容华贵。这位年过四十的女士保养得极好，据说曾有世袭爵位，血统可以追溯到古罗马时期的贵族。

沢田纲吉弯腰行礼，亲吻Cora的手背，展颜笑道：“晚上好女士，很荣幸能与您见面。”

沢田纲吉今天穿着极其醒目的黑色。内搭和裤子都是中规中矩的丝光黑，上衣却绣满珠片。这让少年身处暗时平平无奇，不过只要稍微有点光线，那些锆石便会折射出细密的闪光——何况他此刻就在站在灯下。

瞬间夺走所有人目光的少年不愧为今晚主角儿，他分明是被半强迫着出席，却生怕不够显眼似的穿成这样。不过Reborn眼光够好，他从三件上衣里选了最出挑的那个。灯光下的沢田纲吉看上去耀眼至极，就像天鹅绒上的璀璨裸钻，想低调点都不可能。

感觉自己成了展柜里的人偶，沢田纲吉被那些审视的目光看得极其不自在。虽然脚尖下意识想要往回转，背也僵硬得厉害，但他不会再逃避。

他不会再逃，他有这个觉悟。

彭格列十世，原来是这么沉重的称呼。

少年想，平行宇宙的自己能够成功坐上那个位置，那么我也可以。

我可以的。我必须做到。

Reborn在看着我呢。

沢田纲吉深吸一口气，直起身子来时脚已经稳稳支撑住他，优雅动人的笑容恰到好处。

Cora觉得沢田纲吉比照片上更令人惊艳，青涩但并非怯懦。少年亲和力十足的年轻面庞让她不由自主地跟着微笑起来，但这不影响她将要说出口的内容。

Cora轻轻笑着，调侃道：“您比我想得要可爱，沢田先生。”

称赞年纪小于自己的人为“可爱”，多多少少意味着轻蔑。

沢田纲吉不以为然，笑道：“您今晚看上去光彩照人，女士。您的年龄多写了二十岁吧？”

赞美和恭维Cora听得足够多，她却很喜欢这种俏皮的吹捧方式。

Cora让出主位，侍者见状马上举着托盘送上香槟。两人举起杯子站在灯下，向着前来参加宴会的客人举杯。

主人抬起胳膊，祝词说得诚意十足，Cora的声音响彻大厅：“感谢您今晚能屈尊赏光，能为彭格列继承人筹办成人礼是我的荣幸。祝您生日快乐，沢田先生。我们都在期待您掌权的那一天尽快到来。”

Cora说完，宾客们也举起手中的杯子，违心地祝福道：“敬沢田先生！”

沢田纲吉笑意更深，抬手举杯向Cora致谢，说道：“感谢各位能来参加我的生日会，能在这样的日子里见到这么多尊贵的客人，深感荣幸。之前我不经常庆祝生日，Cora女士突然说为我准备了宴会，还邀请诸位来捧场，这对我来说是莫大的惊喜。我非常喜欢，在此，我必须向您道谢。”

前两句Cora听着十分舒坦，只是听到后来差点笑场。她没想到对方会这么有底气的颠倒黑白——沢田纲吉眼神真挚，语气轻快，仿佛是拆封后发现收到了渴望已久的贵重礼物。

Cora与他碰杯，沢田纲吉在掌声中喝了口热辣辣的气泡酒。小型管弦乐团在此时开始奏乐，大厅中心被人群让出来。暖色筒灯照射的直径逐渐扩大，那个用明暗区分出来的舞池暂时无人踏入。

如今这个时代，每分每秒都可以用精确的数字明码标价。老式商务洽谈已经演变成邮件、电话会议和视频交谈，正式社交场合更是不再需要交际舞这种古老的热场活动。

但Cora的家族血统高贵，自幼修习艺术的她无法舍去华尔兹的古典美，她喜欢在众人的赞美声中起舞。而彭格列历史悠久，血与罪沉淀下绽放出独一无二的韵味，想必它的继承人不该是根硬邦邦的扫帚——至少沢田纲吉应该礼貌得体地邀请主人共舞，哪怕他真的是木棍子。

沢田纲吉回忆着舞步的诀窍，面向Cora弯腰，掌心朝上邀请她跳一曲。圆舞曲都是四三拍，男步舞的脚要先左后右，先迈再退，逆时针转圈。

Cora搭着年轻人的胳膊，她明显感觉到沢田纲吉不擅长跳舞，不过他很专注很投入，步子很稳。他的手掌一直虚贴在她后腰上，胳膊撑得再酸也不碰自己一下。

曲子过去大半，两人都有些气喘。Cora察觉到舞伴的手有点抖，问他：“为什么不再靠近一点？您可以搂着我，这样会轻松很多。”

沢田纲吉胸前和的布料与Cora的胸花相互摩擦，腰腹紧贴，彼此的香水味萦绕鼻尖，淡淡的木质香气与少年的气质很相配。

“那样岂不是很失礼。”

呼吸声交叠的在耳畔，沢田纲吉指出：因为你穿了露背的裙子，我们是又第一次见面，贸然碰你很不礼貌。

Cora笑了起来，不再年轻的女士眼尾和唇角都泛起涟漪，时光的痕迹只让她看起来更加高贵迷人。Cora抬手扬起裙摆，小腿在半空中画圈。而沢田纲吉则托着她的腰高抛半圈，紧接着完美掂地让Cora借力转圈两周，配合得还算默契。

“您很有趣，沢田先生。”

“谢谢，您不觉得我无聊就好。”

“老实说，我以为彭格列不会让您来见我，毕竟那群老头子谨慎又古板。”

“嗯，确实。”

沢田纲吉压低手背让Cora旋转远离自己展示肩背，又揽着她的肩让她倒在自己臂弯里，总算是跳完这首曲子。

乐队停止演奏，周围立刻响起掌声，此起彼伏，一时间很难听清他们都说了什么。

沢田纲吉托着Cora的手，借着行礼的空挡凑在她耳边，轻飘飘地说道：“虽然我也不喜欢那些长辈，不过……毕竟您拿走了属于我东西，再怎么不愿意也应该来见您一面。”

Cora没想到沢田纲吉并不如她所猜测的那样个是好看的傀儡，他似乎很有主意。

“哦？那您打算怎么做？”

“这很难说，取决于您的下一步动作。”

沢田纲吉并非没有注意到布置奇怪的会场，刚刚喝的香槟里也加了东西，自己口袋里还被Cora塞了个小玩具，大概是发信器。

Reborn说的没错，彭格列如今确实岌岌可危，地位不如以往，什么小鱼小虾都敢明目张胆对他们出手。

难怪同为大空的几位首领都因他的抉择而忧心忡忡，自己这个十世的确不可能当得太轻松。

沢田纲吉在心中为自己的将来默哀，牵着Cora去角落里喘口气——舞姿看起来有多美、停下来后就有多累，跳舞比想象中的耗费体力。

“您舞跳得不算好，是因为感情不顺利吗？”

Cora话音刚落便看到沢田纲吉一副被说中的样子炸了毛，呆呆地看着自己。

“诶？您怎么知道？”

这只不过是Cora随口一说，这世上能在感情方面得偿所愿的几率太小太小。

少年害羞地讪笑，一边想：是要搞谈心事让我放松警惕的那套吗？他看了腕表上的时间，距离约定时刻还有五分钟。

人总是会对陌生人倾诉更多东西。彼此不了解过去，也无法预知未来——就像旅途中同行一段的邻座总会聊得特别尽兴。

好吧，那就聊聊吧。

沢田纲吉靠着浮雕石墙，说道：“如果对方年纪比我大，该怎么把握相处的距离呢？总感觉拿对方没办法，又不能随意冒犯，也不知道自己在对方心中的分量。”

Cora很意外，她不过是找了个容易往下发展的话题而已，少年还真把她当成感情顾问。小寿星喝了她的饮料，一曲舞跳下来血液循环加速，大概也撑不了几分钟就会失去意识。

常年与年龄小自己太多的孩子相处，Cora很擅长操控交往对象，在这个领域也很有话语权。年龄不同所造成的阅历和心智差距很难弥补，不过也正因如此，Cora总会成为更强势的一方。

Cora贴在他身边，问道：“比你大吗……对方很有经验？而且很喜欢约束你？”

“我想是的。对方是很自由浪漫的人，不仅成熟理智，而且非常有魅力。”

“这样啊，我大概知道了。那么，对方经常把你当成小孩子照顾吗？”

沢田纲吉哑然失笑，根本就是我在照顾他好吧。但少年没法说出口，这人的年龄是按照心理来算还是生理来算有待商榷，他只好说道：“其实并不会。虽然大部分时候对我很严厉，总是使唤我。不过对方很尊重我，大事上会过问我的意见——小事就都听他的。”

Cora来了兴趣：“这样听起来，对方是认真的哦。”

虽然沢田纲吉从没有怀疑过，但他依然配合着问道：“您没开玩笑？”

“唔……我想你应该靠行为来判断对方的想法。毕竟，要了解一个人，得看他做了什么、而不是说了什么吧？”

Cora换了个姿势，几乎就要挤到沢田纲吉怀里：“我对我家的小朋友有求必应，不苛责不给压力，也不会期盼他们有什么改变。只是想要在一起的时光轻松快乐的话，何必那么累？”

“等待一个人成长需要耐心，需要花很多心血培育——对方本可以选择比你优秀的人，那为什么不呢？只有一个原因，那就是在等你，等你成为能与之比肩的人。沢田先生，您应该感到高兴才对。”

Cora的胸已经挤到沢田纲吉身上，呼之欲出的柔滑肌肤就快要碰到少年的下巴。

“我可以教您更多与年长者相处的技巧。您想要试试看吗？”

毫不掩饰的邀请令沢田纲吉红了脸，视线不由得乱看。他突然发现腰上贴了柔软纤细的手，接着向下抓住了某个微妙的地方。

“唔？！”

屁股被异性抚摸揉捏还是头一回，沢田纲吉又不能把人就这么推开。粗鲁的行为他做不来，可Cora的唇都快贴到他脸上了呀！

就在这紧要关头，灯火通明的大厅突然变得一片漆黑，应急照明也迟迟没有跟上亮起，惊呼和慌乱的脚步声起此彼伏。沢田纲吉见状知道这是双方都准备行动的信号，干脆眼睛一闭、身子一歪倒在Cora怀里，就当是到点儿该晕了吧。

沢田纲吉在黑暗中听到Cora的轻笑，随即额上落下一个吻。紧接着有人把他架起来往宴会厅外拖，Cora的高跟鞋声一直跟在身边。

过了大概两百米，房门开启又关闭，脚下的地砖变成地毯。沢田纲吉猜测这里应该是酒店的客房，下一刻就被拉着放倒在床上，Cora甚至还嘱咐手下帮他摆了个舒服的姿势。

沢田纲吉本打算立刻跳起来与对他心怀不轨的女士对峙，奈何床铺实在松软，他的耐药训练尚未结束，能撑到现在实属不容易。连续几天没休息好的少年刚刚又精神紧张地跳过场舞，神智在药物作用下渐渐模糊，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

继承人并不担心自己醒来后身处异地、或者成为Cora用来挟彭格列的筹码——毕竟，他可不是一个人来的。

Reborn目送沢田纲吉进入会场后，他一边吃自助一边开始向外面发送酒店内的警备情况。狱寺隼人在临时搭建的指挥所里调配人手，作战指令从他这里向下传达。山本武在耳麦另一头握着枪准备突击，他正站在安全出口处等待信号。

狱寺隼人向他传达完敌人守备的位置，问道：“……就这些人，你能搞定吗？”

“当然没问题。”山本武顿了顿，又问，“你再说一遍是几号房？V101还是V010？”

“是110，呆子。”狱寺隼人咂了咂嘴，“40秒后出门，左边二十米遭遇两人。”

“了解。”山本武将手里的半自动步枪打开保险并上膛，问道，“善后是外包的吗？”

狱寺隼人知道他是什么意思，答道：“自己人。时间太紧，自己人也得等，20分钟后到场。”

山本武没再说话，他已经知道该怎么做。

沢田纲吉的十八岁生日应该和朋友们一起度过，大空的守护者们虽不是全都有空，但他们还是为自己的挚友准备了惊喜——如今主角儿却不得不在这个鬼地方浪费时间，山本武对这种做法很有意见。

而对狱寺隼人来说，如果对手不是女性他现在应该和山本武互换位置。他有很多方式可以报复胆敢对十代目不敬的人，新开发的武器爆炸起来不仅伤害范围大、而且气浪很漂亮。不过这种室内战场他更适合在幕后统筹全局，顺带往一会儿要签的转让合同里再埋几个雷。

沢田纲吉并非任人宰割，他答应赴约是没错，但不代表他没有准备。

Cora不愧是商场老手，她暗中筹备宴会不透风声、仅仅提早两天通知对手，这让留给彭格列应对的选择并不多——但沢田纲吉从来不一个人，彭格列在对待外部问题时向来空前团结。

照明终于恢复，可这时候顶楼出口已经被控制，停机坪被彭格列的部队占领。电梯被切断，向下的楼梯也由小分队堵住，Cora掌控全场的局面在逐渐扭转。当Cora发现外界的反馈越来越迟后才意识不对，对讲机也没有回应。她拉开房门想要叫人来询问情况，却只看到一个身材高大的年轻人站在走廊尽头。

山本武背着早该被时代淘汰的冷兵器，一手拿着枪，一手扯着保镖的尸体朝着Cora所在的方向走。血痕在地上拖出老长，来人的眼神阴冷可怕。

Cora浑身一震，她连忙锁上门，随即意识到彭格列在将计就计。

沢田纲吉说过，他要拿回属于他的东西，而方式则取决于自己下一步的行动——如果自己就在那个时候停手、不继续绑架继承人的计划，彭格列的人也不会就这么闯进来大杀四方。

Cora侧身看向床铺里安稳沉静的睡颜，心生挫败。沢田纲吉蜷着身子睡得很沉，呼吸安稳。Cora摸了摸他的脸颊，不甘心地掐了一把：“明明长得那么软，做起事情来却滴水不漏，真不可爱。”

再高级的门锁在绝对的力量面前形同虚设，山本武刚踹开门就看见自己的大空毫无意识还被人用枪指着头，心情越发阴沉。他抬手就要扣动扳机，身后传来的脚步声让他警觉起来——能毫无声息靠近自己的人可没几个。

“是我。” Reborn拍了拍山本武，示意他可以不用紧张。

山本武在这一瞬间放松了所有神经，他甚至将枪和弹夹带从手里丢下，侧身站到一边。

他打开通信，说道：“搞定。”

狱寺隼人的语速飞快且紧张：“找到十代目了？情况怎么样？”

山本武声音冷硬，简单说道：“人没意识，Cora手里有枪，距离很近。”

虽然山本武描述得模棱两可，但多年并肩作战的默契不需要更多信息，狱寺隼人能想象到那是什么画面。他一把拽下耳机塞给第二负责人，快速交代好下面的进程。银发的岚守抓着刚打印好的文件冲出控制室，嘴里喊着要人载他去现场。

山本武沉稳的声线传过来，那是令人安心的话：“放心，那小鬼也在。Xanxus也快到了，你赶在十二点之前就行。”

狱寺隼人听了不知道骂了句什么，脚步倒是放缓不少。他给蓝波打电话，问他什么时候能准备好，送货的人到底能不能准时。

爆炸头男孩挠着耳朵，朝着话筒说：“你别催啊，本大爷亲自送货还会有错。在路上了OK？马上马上。”

蓝波此刻还在货轮上，不过他有信心能按时为纲吉哥哥送上大礼——前提是那边能解决好一切问题，否则这场被打乱计划的成人礼根本没办法继续举行。

谈判需要双方清醒才能进行，当事人还睡着，此地也没有能代表彭格列与Cora交涉的人，只能等。

Reborn举起双手向Cora表示自己并没有武器，就这么往前走了两步好看清沢田纲吉的脸。

蠢学生呼呼大睡，姿势很奔放，西服皱成一团。他脑门上留着半个突兀的口红印，颜色和Cora的唇如出一辙。

男孩面无表情，还是那副游刃有余的样子。他看向Cora，礼貌请求道：“晚上好女士，虽然有点冒昧，不过能请您帮我把这家伙抽醒吗？”

Cora开始怀疑到底谁是绑匪。虽然为了商业利益她什么都可以做得出来，但不包括对可爱的孩子动手。她朝着那个年纪尚小、明显不该出现在此地的男孩儿发出询问：“你是——？”

她的视线在山本武和Reborn之间来回巡视，似乎在思考该和谁探讨眼前困境的解决办法。

“啊哈，这个问题比较复杂，您就把我们当成阿纲的朋友好了。”

山本武能感觉到Reborn没什么耐心，不过这位剑士也并非平心静气，他说道：“您现在没有选择，女士。如果您今晚还想回到自己床上安稳睡到明天，我建议您现在就把阿纲叫醒，他也许是这里最好说话的人。”

Cora当然不会叫醒沢田纲吉，她听闻这位年轻人曾经在继承人争夺战中大放异彩。Cora持枪的手很稳，她并不后悔自己所做的一切——她经营多年的帝国日渐庞大，她的胃口也很大。

她暗杀自己弟弟的时候在想，凭什么只有男性可以继承家族；她干掉无数商业对手的时候在想，凭什么这些无能的男人能够毫不费力便取得她耗尽心机也得不到的地位；她提拔手下女性职员作为心腹的时候在想，凭什么我们就不能得到这个世界。

Cora很有耐心，这从她一点点蚕食彭格列的手段就能看出来。她的计划就差最后一步，只需要沢田纲吉为她实现最后的梦想——彭格列一定会用剩余的股权赎回这位继承人，她知道彭格列如今除了沢田纲吉之外没有更好的人选。

不甘心的女士并不打算就这么放弃，枪口越发往沢田纲吉发间顶。而毫无意识的人只是被弄疼了，他翻了个身，眉间正巧对着枪口。

这种场面对Reborn来说很熟悉，无论是处于威胁者、还是被威胁者的一方他都有过不少经验。问题的关键在于人质没有应对能力，而对方的武器距离实在太近——虽然只是女性喜欢使用的小巧M36，口径也不大杀伤力有限，但Reborn不能冒险。

Reborn是个身经百战杀手，他被称作业界最强并非徒有虚名，因为他强大到没有任何弱点。

不过这已经是过去式——如今他的七寸被人掐住，动弹不得，腮帮被他咬得发痛。

半晌，他抬眼问道：“我可以吃个苹果吗？”

Cora看向不远处桌子上的果盘，里面只有新鲜的水果，刀具早被她差人收走。

“请便，”她站累了，干脆坐到沢田纲吉身侧，说道：“我想沢田先生暂时不会醒过来，能帮我联系一位说得上话的人聊聊吗？”

山本武眼下需要优先考虑沢田纲吉的安全问题，他无奈地笑了一下，谎话顺口就来：“很遗憾，我们都是战斗人员，并不认识什么高层。如果您能放开阿纲，我们会考虑上报您的需求。”

Reborn在他们说话间挑了个硬邦邦的蛇果，咬了一口，还挺甜。

就在男孩准备将这个苹果朝着沢田纲吉后脑勺上丢过去、试图用砸烂的水果和一个肿包叫醒那个蠢学生的时候，199层高的酒店落地窗外出现了一个黑影。

这个黑影越来越大，最终砸在了玻璃上，发出“嘭”的巨响。

Reborn眼神极好，他在反光中立刻认出那件制服，飘在夜空中的羽毛和蓬松貂绒让人过目难忘——Cora尚未发现有人从外面突袭，不过是两秒的空隙，Reborn已经开始冲向床里的那个人。

曾经被刷下来的继承人候补被九代首领命令过来待命。

当Xanxus听说沢田纲吉会自己送上门去当饵，被羞耻感淹没的赤眸男人捏爆了手里的那瓶波本——彭格列怎么都丢人丢到这个地步了？沢田纲吉这个垃圾怎么敢受制于人？该不会被Varia吃穷了、准首领得出卖色相去拉赞助了吗？真他妈不像话。

通过山本武身上的摄像头确认屋内情况后，Xanxus不顾部下劝阻揍翻阻拦他的人，强行往腰上绑了安全绳。他就这么从顶楼跳下来，想要直接破窗而入。

可惜20mm超厚防爆玻璃自有它的存在意义，Xanxus第一脚下去只是弄出些蛛网状裂痕。

“切，早知道先射两枪。”

就在他准备利用离心力再来一脚时，玻璃裂缝里冒出来半个刀尖，落地窗在Xanxus脚下开始碎裂——他抓紧时机使劲儿剁了两脚窗户，玻璃应声而碎，绳子带着他瞬间晃进楼内。Xanxus抓着刀背将差点落下高楼的武士刀捞住，换到另一只里的同时斩断了腰间的绳索，携着劲风稳稳落在满是碎玻璃的地毯上。

Cora在听到身后的巨响时就知道她即将在此处败北。她甚至没有分神回头去看，毅然决然地扣动扳机。她就是算输，也要输得少一些——她要让这个世界记住她的人再多一些，哪怕是多一个也好——比如那个沢田纲吉和她谈及的爱慕对象。

Reborn踩着床架飞扑倒沢田纲吉身上，他毫不犹豫地将那个睡熟的脑袋抱在怀里。杀手柔软的腹部贴着沢田纲吉的鼻尖，人体最能抗压的后背则替他挡住近在咫尺的威胁。

Xanxus听到枪响，他数着一共六下。这个疯女人不愧是能与彭格列匹敌的对手，她在这种情况下还能一口气打光弹夹。目标就在身后不远处，暗杀部对头子两步跨过去没费力气就将人控制住，随便扯过剩下的半截安全绳捆了起来。

山本武本想趁Cora分神的空档上去解决掉她，可这个女人竟然想要和阿纲同归于尽；而Xanxus居然没能第一时间突入，他只能寄希望于Reborn，同时飞出时雨金时帮自己人先进来再说。

Reborn能感觉到身上挨了好几枪，不过万幸他穿着特质的衣服——被分散过的剧烈冲击震得男孩头皮发麻，脑子在天灵盖上弹了好几下。撞到车子般的感觉让他前胸后背疼得呼吸困难，嗓子发甜，就要涌出血气来。

沢田纲吉被Reborn抱着在床上滚了两圈，最终从另一侧掉下去。他的后脑勺磕在了地毯上，因为身上压着人力道算不上轻，下坠的失重感和疼痛成倍递增，成功让沢田纲吉从睡眠中醒来。

“嘶——好痛、是Reborn……？”

在滚动的过程中，Reborn的额头压倒了四溅的碎玻璃。一个有些刺痛的小口子在皮肤上割开，血顺着眼角和颧骨蜿蜒着往下流，温热的液体滴到了沢田纲吉唇边。

少年迷糊间舔了一下，在察觉出那是什么后看清了身上人的脸，迷茫的暖色瞳孔立刻缩紧。那些血让他大喊着对方的名字，惊慌失措地去检查他的周身。

“Reborn？Reborn！”

雨守看到那个娇小的黑色身影赶在枪响前护住了自己的大空，松了一口气的同时看向Xanxus——向来目中无人的家伙居然没让他的时雨金时掉下去。如果发动火炎让雨燕带回来也可以，但Xanxus的配合让山本武对他的印象又好了那么一点点。

Cora被Xanxus夺走武器、粗鲁地反绑住双手，这个男人在执行任务时向来如此。他狞笑着，脸上的疤痕狂野而凶狠：“让我亲自出面执行任务，你准备好面对Varia了吧？”

被人抓着头发强行抬头的滋味并不好受，但Cora还是直视着那双猩红的眼睛，忍着痛说道：“原来是臭名昭著的暗杀部门啊，真没想到你会出场。”

彭格列内斗不曾停歇，肥大的身躯一直在被外界蚕食。Cora明白其中的关窍，不过败北的继承人候补竟然会出现在此地帮沢田纲吉解围——只要核心成员之间仍有关联，彭格列不会那么容易被分食。

Cora没料到结果会是这样，不过她有信心在今后的交涉中扳回一局。她还有很多步棋握在手中，只需要今晚的危机顺利度过即可。

纵横黑手党世界多年的女士看向Xanxus，毫不退缩地说道：“我要见你们首领。”

沢田纲吉听到有人在说话，但他无暇去辨认是谁。他失去意识前一切正常，按照计划狱寺隼人和山本武都在待命，Xanxus也应该在来的路上，这是他们反复推演过的最佳作战计划——虽然对即将有可能面临的状况有所准备，但沢田纲吉没想到Reborn会受伤。

少年看到了Reborn额上的伤口，手指触到了老师背后破损的衣服——那是几个烧焦的圆洞，是弹孔。

除非迫不得已，沢田纲吉并不好战，但这不代表他不擅长。他擅长使用强大的火炎和拳脚，他的战斗向来光明正大——但他师从一位顶尖杀手，一位在任何情况下都能悄无声息取人性命、并且全身而退的高手。

他教会他如何使用枪支，如何在人群中自保，如何一击便能完成任务。

沢田纲吉尚未弄清楚身边的状况，他刚刚从昏睡中苏醒，而刚睁眼就看到为了保护自己而中弹、流了满脸血的老师。

他不知道在他醒来之前发生了什么，但他知道屋里有敌人，有人伤害了Reborn，他必须做出行动。

沢田纲吉在电光火石间抽出藏在鞋底的武器，起身的同时将Reborn护在身后。他视线滑动，立刻辨别出眼前唯一一个无法信任的对象。

Cora就在站那里，正在说着什么。

学生骤然转变的气势令Reborn感到不妙：“阿纲！”

陶瓷飞刀以极大的力道闪电般射向Cora，直指她脆弱的喉间。山本武和Xanxus甚至没来得及反应到底发生了什么，他们只听到Reborn一声惊呼，随即Cora的话被喷射出血液中断。

沢田纲吉的视线跟随者射出去的暗器，轨迹没有误差——在看到Cora惊讶不解的表情的刹那间，沢田纲吉立刻意识到他的脚已经踏入万劫不复之地。

他尚未从上一个意外冲击下脱身，下一刻已经置身于新的炼狱之中。

Cora处于被制服的状况，她手无寸铁，无法反击。

气管和颈动脉靠得很近，角度正确的话声带也会被切断，这是瞬间能让目标沉默的一击必杀。Cora挣扎着想要挣脱绳子，也许是想捂住伤口，也许是想要呼救，又被口里涌出的血呛住，只能发出无助的气声。

巨大压力下溅射出血液喷在Xanxus身上，山本武正从他手里接过自己的刀，脸上也沾了零星血点。山本武瞬间意识到发生了什么，他转头去看沢田纲吉，只看着呆愣在原地的挚友。而他还维持着扔出暗器时的姿势，表情僵硬，凝视着着自己的方向。

杀手见状忍着痛咬牙站起来，捂住了学生的眼睛，轻声耳语：“别看。”

沢田纲吉眼前的画面被黑暗所取代，他合上眼睛，表情痛苦且懊悔：“……救她，快想办法救她。”

他声音颤抖得像是晒脆的枯叶，一碰就碎。

Xanxus托住失去力量的身体，喷涌的血意味着生命在流逝，Cora惊慌的脸上都是她自己的血，瞳孔在慢慢放大。

沢田纲吉用的是老师教的手法，致命的利刃就掉在Cora脚边，准度和力道精准无误。Xanxus看了眼手里的女人，那个伤口撑不到医疗班赶来，于是朝着山本武摇头。

没听到该有的抢救声，甚至在场的几人都没有说话，也没有人动。沉默和寂静充斥房间，漏进屋内的呼啸狂风吹得窗帘猎猎作响。沢田纲吉咽了咽口水，牙齿互相碰撞，他听到微不可闻的破碎呼吸停止了。

紧闭的眼帘下溢出泪水，顺着脸颊滚落，沾湿了Reborn的手心。

绝望而无助的悲鸣溢出少年的身体：“我到底做了什么……”

山本武将Cora的尸体安放在躺椅上，替她合上眼帘，脱下外套盖住她惨白的脸。他有勇气凝视刚刚逝去的美丽女子，却不敢去看泣不成声的挚友。

沢田纲吉在Reborn怀里小声啜泣，自责将他吞噬殆尽，懊悔炙烤着他的灵魂。他只能将额头紧紧贴着这个小小的胸膛，以此得到一点慰藉。

Xanxus看不下去，他转身去找地方换衣服。他的部下很快就会到，很多善后工作还需要他去做，他可没工夫在这里哄小孩子。

山本武带上门，站在门口守着，跟狱寺隼人报告大致情况。

狱寺隼人刚从指挥部出来，现下在开往酒店的车里。他听到山本武告诉他，十代目成功脱险，只是误杀了交涉对象，情绪非常不稳。

这事虽然很突然，但狱寺隼人并不意外。他们都曾因第一次见血后而深深动摇——十代目迟早也会有这么一天，这是他必须面临的东西，他不得不去经历。

如果沢田纲吉想要统领这个古老且庞大的家族，他必须跨入这道门，成为这个世界的一份子。

沢田纲吉将会立足于黑暗世界的中心，他将会成为这个世界的新神。而这是他的必经之路——没有捷径，没有迂回，也没有回头路。

狱寺隼人在车里点了根烟，他的合同得重新起草，交涉方案也要打回去重头来。但他笃定道：“我们必须直面心魔，十代目会明白的。”

山本武在擦刀，他听到狱寺吐烟的呼气声，然后那人说：“一切照旧，这事儿你别说给别人知道，蠢牛那边都已经准备好了。”

他们几个可以承受某些东西，但那些小不点还得靠他们来照顾，狱寺隼人不想让蓝波太早知道这些事。

山本武收刀入鞘，努力挤出一点笑容，故作轻松道：“没问题，就按照计划来。”

沢田纲吉无话可说，他甚至没有借口可以找。事实就摆在眼前，而这毫无疑问是他的错。

少年曾经想过无数种“不得不动手”的情景，但他没想到会是这样一个失误，一个意外。这个美丽优雅的女子不久前还在和自己谈心，她虽然想要对彭格列不利，虽然也只是逢场作戏间说两句话——而且从Reborn的反应来看也的确想要杀掉自己——但沢田纲吉动手的时候Cora没有武器，她甚至无法反抗。

为什么？怎么会这样？事情怎么会变成这样？

愧疚也好，悔恨也罢，一击必杀的手法出招就是为了取人性命，沢田纲吉所造成的伤害根本无法挽回。太阳西沉还会再次升起，离巢的鸟儿还会归家，而枯萎的花朵只能化作泥土。

Reborn把人从胸前推开，沢田纲吉下意识回头去确认他的所作所为——他看到浸润地毯的浓稠鲜血，因为量太大而染得地上赤黑一片。他看到山本武的外套，然后是沾满血的长裙，一条毫无生机的胳膊探出躺椅，以极其扭曲的姿势歪斜着。

沢田纲吉意识到那只手不久前才触碰过自己，温暖柔软，手的主人笑起来很美。

眼见学生痛苦至极地闭上眼睛，Reborn扳过他的脸强行对着自己，极尽安抚地说道：

“看着我，蠢纲。”

沢田纲吉连连摇头，泪水溢出发红的眼眶，呜咽着不愿面对现实。

“睁开眼睛，看着我！”

Reborn厉声命令着，拍了拍沢田纲吉的脸。

年轻人又痛又揪心，泪眼朦胧地望向Reborn。模糊的视线里，他又看到脸上沾了血的老师。更多泪水接连从他眼中滑落，混着Reborn的血流进嘴里，苦涩难当。

他颤颤巍巍地伸出手去捧Reborn的脸，想要擦去他脸上的血，却发现已经干涸黏在皮肤上，只能揉下一些碎屑。

擦不掉，无法回头，真的再也回不去了。

沢田纲吉张开嘴想要说什么，却只能发出不成调的嘶哑呼气声。他干脆卸去浑身力量跪坐在地上，垂着头一言不发。

杀手也没有料到事情会发展到这个地步，但他不能自乱阵脚——如果连他都不知道怎么办，那沢田纲吉将来又该怎么办？

Reborn抽出沢田纲吉胸袋里的方巾，拨开他被弄乱的额发，用力揉搓那块留下唇印的皮肤。光擦掉痕迹不说，Reborn用力到将沢田纲吉的额头揉得发红发痛，直到学生察觉到不对、向他投来询问的目光。

沢田纲吉看向被Reborn丢到一边的东西，浅灰色的丝绸方巾上粘着些红色，但那明显不是血迹——他回忆起装晕后落在额上的亲吻，还有那个人对他说的话。

想要探明对方的真意，不能光听他说了什么。言不由衷很容易，但下意识的行动无法掩饰。

Reborn说着不在意，但他永远会竭尽全力帮助沢田纲吉成长，永远会奋不顾身地保护好他，永远会毫无保留地向他敞开臂弯。

Reborn是个不曾往回看的人，这点沢田纲吉深有体会。回望总是更容易，过去的辉煌和温存总会让人深陷其中——而对年轻的继承人来说，他不得不向前看，不得不背负着过去的那些不堪和罪孽向前走。

人生不走回头路，列车只会向前，有些身形只能留存在原地，成为回望时的丰碑。

历代彭格列首领会在继承仪式上承袭自初代起就背负的“罪”，虽然在沢田纲吉这一代由他亲手斩断复仇的链锁，但这不代表他能逃出血统的诅咒。

Reobrn再一次捧着他的脸：“看着我。”

沢田纲吉看到漆黑的眼睛里倒映着小小的自己，沾血的人神色温和。他就在这，就在他面前，一如既往地注视着自己。他不用说多余的话，沢田纲吉就能知道他的意思。

我在这，我一直在这里。

彭格列十世已有背负一切的觉悟，而Reborn会陪着他面对一切。

沢田纲吉知道一辈子很长，很多事情会无法如愿，意外和事故总会存在。但只有一件事他无比笃定，那就是眼前的人永远会在他身边，他会接受他的一切。

这就够了。我有你就够了。

沢田纲吉吸了吸鼻子，轻轻揽着Reborn的肩：“你没事吧？”

Reborn活动着肩膀，背上的疼痛感已经没那么明显。

“我没事。你呢？”

“我很好。”

沢田纲吉哑着嗓子说完，仔细看了看Reborn额上的伤。血已经基本止住，不过担心有碎玻璃残留，还需要消毒清创。这是小伤，严重的是那些被挡住的子弹。再厉害的防弹材料也只能保命，淤青和内伤同样需要料理。

“衣服脱了我帮你看看。”

Reborn估计自己背上只是一些淤青和红肿，他知道并没有伤到骨头和内脏，不过视觉上肯定触目惊心。让沢田纲吉再安心一些也不是不行，但他现在不想给学生更多视觉上的刺激。

“没必要，都是——”

话说到一半，沢田纲吉已经开始解他的马甲扣子，态度强硬。

Reborn不愿让学生目睹这幅尚未恢复的身体产生伤痕，他知道对方非常在意自己的安危，否则也不会在状况不明的情况下贸然出手、误杀了尚有交涉余地的Cora。

稍显稚嫩的手握住沢田纲吉的，正准备说点别的话题，他的手机响了——铃声还是蓝波有年过来玩、抢了哥哥手机录的。

“蓝波大人来电啦！快接快接！”

沢田纲吉一惊，Reborn趁机扯回自己的衣服站了起来。

学生不满地斜了老师一眼，最终还是决定接这个电话——虽然蓝波没有参与此次作战计划，但他应该知情，万一是什么急事呢？

他清了清嗓子，尽量掩饰嘶哑的鼻音，在后辈面前做出一副轻松愉快的口气来：“什么事啊蓝波，怎么这个时候给我打电话？”

蓝波这几年忙着上学，彭格列给他指派了专职教师。他和一平正处在莫名其妙的“三天一大吵两天一小吵”的微妙年纪，也是他主动提出要给沢田纲吉庆祝生日。

沢田纲吉这几年根本没空搞这些，他的生活被学业和训练挤满，准首领有太多太多东西需要学习。蓝波有好长时间没能见到纲吉哥哥，而今年恰逢对方十八岁，他发起了给沢田纲吉庆祝生日的活动，想要给他一个惊喜。

蓝波替沢田纲吉向众人索要生日礼物，召集朋友们到沢田纲吉所在的城市聚会。在他的预想中，纲吉哥哥回到家后一开灯就会看到有人端着蛋糕、围着他唱生日歌的场面。

计划总没有变化快，半路杀出的Cora女士毁了蓝波的心血，而身为继承人的沢田纲吉别无选择——不过狱寺隼人向来脑子转得飞快，他很快有了好主意。

狱寺隼人提出，他们可以在解决完公事后就着对方准备的场地为十代目庆生。酒店那么高，很适合看烟花——就是要麻烦蓝波从之前预定好的地方再运过来。

如果没有那个意外的话，就连山本武都觉得这会是近乎于完美的一场庆生会。

可是这又有何妨？不完美又如何？

人生只有一次，十八岁的整点钟声也只会响一次。

再怎么充满缺憾、哪怕发生了不可挽回的事实，沢田纲吉永远是他们的大空。这个人始终值得他们祝福，值得他们为之献上忠诚，值得他们每一个人为之祈祷。

Reborn看到沢田纲吉忍着惆怅的笑意讲完电话，问他怎么了。

“蓝波让我现在去顶楼，往海边看，说是有惊喜。”

沢田纲吉实在想不出在经历了如此糟糕的一天后、在这样糟糕的地方能有什么好事发生。

蓝波故弄玄虚且期待的兴奋语调让沢田纲吉忍俊不禁，但刚刚才发生过的事情让他难以展颜。

沢田纲吉看向Cora所在的方向，整理好衣服，站直身体，朝着在自己手下逝去的生命深深鞠躬。他已经决定承担起夺走他人生命的重担，他不会因此而止步不前。

少年庄重地说道：“谢谢您教会了我很重要的东西。”

沢田纲吉抬起头来，他并不打算祈求对方的原谅，他只希望没有给她带来太多痛苦就好。

Reborn把这些都看在眼里，心里并不好受，却十分清楚这样对学生来说再好不过。他并没有参与那群孩子的计划，于是问道：“那你还上去吗？”

沢田纲吉点头：“去。总觉得要是错过了我会后悔一辈子。”

Reborn想了想：“电梯应该还不能用。”

“蓝波说要我马上就去，好像很急的样子。”

沢田纲吉走到Reborn面前，解开他的领带，单手将两人同侧的手腕缠在一起。

他一边打结一边说：“你忘了Xanxus怎么进来的吗？”

落地窗上那个大窟窿还在往房间里灌风，Reborn意识到沢田纲吉是要带他从那飞出去。他垂眼去看，越发聪慧的弟子学会了老师教的每一个绳结——他正在打称人结，而这是一个活结，易结易解，

Reborn想起了不久前两人之间没能继续下去的话题。作为年长者他本该大度一些，不过也许他根本做不到心无芥蒂——比起迫在眉睫的枪口，那个吻痕更碍眼。

男孩伸手接过领带的一头，随意穿梭两下，那个活结被他绕城一团乱麻——Reborn把它拉扯成除非斩断、否则无法解开的死疙瘩。

“好了，这样就万无一失。”

沢田纲吉心头一热，他当然知道这是什么意思。少年点燃死气之炎，牵着Reborn走到窗边，破涕为笑：“是这样没错，但你也要抱紧我才行啊。”

闻言Reborn紧紧搂着沢田纲吉，勒得对方有点憋气，他们就这么靠着火炎喷射冲入夜空。

沢田纲吉已经能够靠单手调配火炎进行短距离飞行，片刻之后他带着Reborn落在顶层的停机坪上。

两人还没站稳，身后突然亮起灯光，搞得他们差点从几百米高的大厦上失足摔下去——他俩手腕还死死缠在一起呢。

“阿纲！生日快乐！”

“生日快乐！十代目！”

沢田纲吉听了连忙转身去看，璀璨耀眼的灯光中冲出两个熟悉的面孔。气球和彩带在猛烈的夜风中狂舞，一个造型特别丑的蛋糕上写着他的名字，蜡烛早就被风给吹歪了。

对啊，原来明天是我的生日，我都忘记了。

绑住两人手腕的领带刚刚被火炎烧断，狱寺隼人猛扑上来给了沢田纲吉一个热情拥抱。银发的少年抱着眼睛红红的十代目猛拍他的背，嘴里说着奇奇怪怪的话：十代目受惊了，Xanxus真是掉链子，怎么可以把谈判对象给弄没了，不知道会给十代目添很多麻烦吗！回去我马上好好参他一本，让他知道破坏十代目成人礼体验是多么罪大恶极。

沢田纲吉隔着一段距离看向山本武寻找答案，对方朝他眨眼，视线指向一旁的Xanxus：意思是他把责任都推到对方身上去了。

原来山本替我瞒住了啊。

哪怕是很丢脸很不堪的事实，沢田纲吉还是希望自己留在朋友心里的形象好一些。毕竟不能让狱寺对自己失望，山本真是好温柔好体贴。

狱寺隼人行事风风火火，却是个心思细腻的人。他们这几年变化都很大，他很想让视若神明的十代目永远纯真如初，但他逐渐明白：与其让对方活在自己的恭维和崇敬中，残酷的现实才能让他越发成长，让他在这边的世界中不被击落。

他可以不动声色地多保护蓝波几年，当然也可以保护好十代目的感受。这是他的体贴，也是他和山本武之间的默契。

沢田纲吉不知道朋友们的小心思，他被突如其来的祝福感动得一塌糊涂，百感交集，泪水再次夺眶而出。这两位挚友哪怕如今往来不再那么密切，依旧对他照顾有加。结合起蓝波的电话，他甚至能想象到这些人花了多少心思想要给他制造惊喜、又在计划被打乱后依旧坚持着为他献上祝福。

Reborn和Xanxus在站在一旁看他们几个打闹，男孩问那个男人：“你还真打算替他——”

Xanxus抱着胳膊，冷冷说道：“就当是给垃圾送礼。”

猩红的眼睛转向身边的杀手，审视着说道：“最强也不过如此，你的弱点显而易见。太失败了，Reborn。你这样很容易死，也会害死他。”

Reborn没有弱点，直至他遇到沢田纲吉。

“可别小看我的弟子，Xanxus。”

Reborn望向这个立足于尸骨之上、背负着不甘前行的男人，缓缓开口挑衅道：“我的小男孩儿总有一天会长大，你就好好看着吧。”

Reborn黑眸似海，声韵似涛。他说的话传到Xanxus耳朵里，浪潮般开始反复回荡，就像海浪拍打沙滩，一遍遍舔舐他的耳底，告诉他：相信我，沢田纲吉不会成为我的弱点。

从命运女神处得知儿子将会战死，于是母亲握住阿喀琉斯的脚踝将他浸入冥河，使其成为刀枪不入、诸神难侵的不死躯体。除了脚踝处的致命死穴，阿喀琉斯战无不胜。

不过沢田纲吉又怎么会是Reborn的致命弱点呢？

也许现在他还不够强大，也许他还不够周全，也没那么锋芒毕露——不过总有一天，沢田纲吉正式成为彭格列十世的那天来临时，他一定会成为最完美的首领。

种在沢田奈奈院子里的郁金香已经开过好几次，一年比一年蓬勃生长，乌泱泱挤满了花圃。

Xanxus嗤笑一声转头就走，他嘲道：“还真是敢说，有你在他一辈子都是小屁孩。”

午夜零点来临的那一秒钟，海上传来咻咻咻蜂鸣，响彻天际的爆破声随之而来。

沢田纲吉的手机又响了，是蓝波打电话来。他站在港口的货轮上朝着大厦顶端挥手，大喊着祝纲吉哥哥生日快乐，问他喜不喜欢这个礼物。

烟火升起的港口方向停着一艘很大的船，沢田纲吉知道蓝波在那里，他也朝着那个方向挥手。他在接连不断的爆炸声中大声吼着，说谢谢蓝波，他很高兴，他很喜欢，很喜欢很喜欢。

山本举着平板凑过来，聊天室里开了几个界面。

了平大哥和花正在山顶，他们身后是日出的画面。云层中的太阳正在缓缓上升，刺眼的光让两人的脸显得黑黢黢一片什么都看不清，只有两排白白亮亮的牙齿。

库洛姆和沢田家光在一起，他们好像在什么地方执行任务。两人悄声道了祝福就没了信号，界面卡在父亲满是胡茬的模糊影像上。

云雀恭弥的账号里根本没人露脸，视频镜头对着一堆礼品，多半是草壁操办的。沢田纲吉一眼望去只看到个超级大的云豆抱枕，好像还拉了个书法横幅。

六道骸人没来，也没露脸，礼物倒是寄来了。沢田纲吉开始拆包裹，里面居然是一双皮靴，要多花哨有多花哨，挂满了奇形怪状的眼球和骷髅头。他心领了对方的好意，把盖子合上准备塞到储物间的角落里去。

了平大哥不愧是身边有女人的人，沢田纲吉收到了一箱防晒霜。花一本正经的告诉他，不管是不是在东南亚，防晒都是极限的重要啊。下雨天也要涂哦，极限的不可以偷懒。

库洛姆给他准备了很多小型医疗包，不同位置不同用途。同一个包裹里寄来的还有轻黏土做的钥匙扣，一个是翠绿的变色龙列恩，一个是做熟了的酱汁金枪鱼。这应该是小春或者京子做的，毕竟她们几个女孩子如今关系特别要好。

狱寺隼人给他的十代目准备了一件手工外套，外面用G文字写满外星祝福语，据说是可以驱邪保平安的内容，背后写着个大大的代表十世的罗马数字“X”。狱寺说只要连着穿半个月一定行大运，水逆都能被外星生物给改成天降财运。

山本武没有什么特别的东西想送，他觉得只要能见上一面说会儿话就好。只是在狱寺的监督下左思右想，他最终递给沢田纲吉一副护目镜。比起特产食物和经常能用到的东西，他更希望自家大空在飞行的时候能保护好自己的眼睛。

沢田纲吉每拆开一件礼物便觉得更幸福一分，他向着朋友们一一道谢。眼前的礼物是他的珍贵收藏，能在这样的日子里收到来自亲近之人的礼物和祝福比什么都好，这让他觉得自己被人深深所爱。

参差不齐、带跑调的生日歌断断续续就没唱对过，起了几次头还是不在一个调上，沢田纲吉笑着笑着差点哭出来——大概是因为山本现学现卖的生日蛋糕实在难吃，奶油没有放糖，硬邦邦的海绵蛋糕里还有碎鸡蛋壳。

沢田纲吉不得不喝了两口水才没被噎死，被狱寺单口相声一般的骂人逗得快笑岔气儿——原来就算是这样的我，身边的人依旧不会改变，他们一直都在。未来的世界里这两个人也在他身边奋战，如今他们做出了同样的选择、自始至终陪伴在他的身侧。

隔着时差与距离，隔着显示器和大洲大洋，沢田纲吉与他的守护者们在同一片天空下看着盛大的烟火秀，迎来了他十八岁的第一天。

大家拼命奋斗，不就是为了相聚时刻的烟火吗？

狱寺隼人曾经想要为战斗而死的时候，沢田纲吉告诉他：拼命战斗是为了活下来，而活下来是为了和大家一起打雪仗，一起看烟火，一起开怀大笑。

如今他们有了更远大的理想，是革新，是改变。完全崭新的世界在等待着他们，而沢田纲吉将会与他们一同迎接那个未来。

沢田纲吉走到Reborn身边，烟花还在夜空中炸开。各式各样的花朵伴随着响声散落天际，转瞬即逝的火光耀眼夺目，美妙绝伦，亮光映照在Reborn脸上。

他们离天空很近，火药味在身边弥漫，夜风卷着沙尘拍打在身上。沢田纲吉站在男孩与男人的交界处，他俯瞰脚下灯火阑珊的过去，抬头眺望海上的绚烂未来，而他身边站着Reborn。

沢田纲吉突然发现Reborn好像从没提过他的生日，也不曾庆祝过，难怪连带着自己也给忘记了。

刚刚成年的学生注视着漫天的金色火花，问道：“Reborn的生日是什么时候？”

杀手在被诅咒成为彩虹之子后抹去了自己曾经的一切，他早已忘记自己原来是谁，况且生日这种东西本就与一个杀手无缘。

误以为老师是不愿意说，他再次开口便带了撒娇的意味：“给我一个替你庆祝的机会嘛，会送你礼物哦。有礼物难道不开心吗？”

Reborn并不在意这种事情，礼物什么的他也不缺——虽然寿星可以许愿，只是这个愿望大概不会实现——星星和神明并不会因凡人的祈愿而显灵。

但Reborn愿意屈尊为弟子实现一个心愿——不过是个无伤大雅的谎言罢了，哄孩子开心又不是难事。他想了几个对他来说有比较意义的日子，却怎么挑都找不到不适合的。

最后，男孩淡淡说道：“其实已经过了，比你早一天。”

沢田纲吉瞬间因为这个新的日期而兴奋起来。他抱怨着老师怎么从来不说，又忙着去想怎么就刚好错过了——现在已经过了零点十几分钟，是新的一天，再说祝福会显得很不正式。

Reborn看着忙于思考怎么补救比较好的沢田纲吉，拉住他的手。

“阿纲。”

“嗯？”

Reborn轻轻捏了捏掌心里的手指：“生日快乐。”

沢田纲吉也回应了两下，笑道：“也祝你生日快乐。”

错过便错过吧，并不是大事，明年还有机会。

从今往后，Reborn的生日就是这一天，他自己定的；而今后每一年，他们都会为彼此献上祝福。

这一天的经历将会烙印在沢田纲吉今后的人生中，他非常庆幸18岁的成人礼能够与大家一起度过。他未来的路就如同这一日的缩影，也许万事难以如愿，但他始终被人所珍视。

生日快乐。

这句话是为了庆祝你降生。

感谢你能来到这个世界上。

感谢这个世界有你，感谢命运让我与你相遇。

-fin-


	8. Extra 3：Your Hound

Your Hound  
35 years old：  
Half of me，half of you，we are glorious

  
没有生命能够独立存在于在这个世界上。  
神主创造宇宙万物，太阳照耀大地，生命自海洋孕育，而人类是群居动物。只要睁开眼睛，意味着人类有父母，有朋友，有情感。也许很多时候人们无法切身体会彼此的经历与感受，不过情感丰富的个体并不少见。比如沢田纲吉，他是个共情能力很强的人。  
彭格列十世以性情温和著称，大部分见过他的人毫不例外会给他贴上温文尔雅、周全礼貌的标签。  
纤薄的纸张尚有两面之分，何况是依凭在躯壳之中的人类灵魂呢——沢田纲吉的灵魂万里挑一，是锤炼淬火的银剑，是璀璨剔透的水晶。他的灵魂不止两面，一些熟悉他的人很清楚这点，其中就有米拉与哈金。  
米拉·柯里昂继承家族多年，他同龄的恶友如今总算正式坐上头把交椅、与他平起平坐——哈金·科氏在父兄手下备受煎熬，继承权在他三十二岁这年顺位到他身上、终于迎来扬眉吐气之日。首次决策会议向来是重头戏，哈金却一甩手、急不可耐地宣布给自己放假，要求董事会出资筹办庆贺活动。  
科氏已在这个世界上称霸多年，但凡存在于社会上的产业他们几乎都有涉足。澳洲的猎庄被暂时买断，这是哈金与米拉自年幼时起便十分中意的度假场地。独占整个大陆的国家季节与其他地方截然相反，二月初很多大地还在飘雪，澳大利亚却正值夏天。夏季的澳洲雨量充沛，水草丰茂；虽然台风季节不宜狩猎，但很适合跑马猎鸟。  
这天下午，倾盆大雨和飓风来袭，哈金和朋友们正在休息室里玩纸牌，他的贵宾走了进来。  
彭格列十世刚刚睡醒，他穿着棉质圆领衫踩着拖鞋，几步远的地方跟着贴身保镖。他向侍女要了杯水，边喝边朝里面走。  
哈金手里的牌很好，但他推开面前筹码中断牌局。金发的男人站起来，向沢田纲吉打招呼：“睡得好吗，阁下？”  
抬手遮住嘴小小打了个呵欠，未吹干的头发还有些湿气，沢田纲吉的声音懒洋洋的：“还不错。不过床该加固一下，翻身的时候会响。”  
管家听到后立刻向客人不愉快的体验道歉，表示现在就派人去处理，随即询问他是否需要用餐。  
“……嗯，”沢田纲吉稍稍想了一会儿：“英式早饭，不要培根，美式咖啡。别太油腻，弄点樱桃番茄，两份。”  
管家表示这些要求能满足，弯腰接过他手里的杯子，转身离去安排。  
棕发的男人看了一眼牌桌上的另外三人，其中两个是哈金的好友，他有些印象；另一位他简直不能再熟悉，火红的头发和至今没去掉的雀斑几乎是米拉的名片。  
沢田纲吉拉开椅子坐下，无言地表示他也想加入。  
荷官看了眼主人，哈金点头，那人立刻回收桌上散落的纸牌开始重新洗牌，询问沢田纲吉想要玩什么。  
男人托着腮，一副没睡醒的样子：“德州吧。”  
荷官扯紧手套，为新玩家送上筹码。沢田纲吉看着那些光泽水润的五边形贝母片，抬头笑着问荷官：“请问有别的颜色吗？”  
荷官汗颜，这套古董筹码没有颜色之分。那个年代也无法人工染色云母，玩家之间都靠形状来区分，他想这位客人一定明白。贵客的身份荷官不得而知，但主人的态度能说明一切，这是不能怠慢的对象。  
“十分抱歉，并没有这个选项。如果您有需要，我们可以更换一套新的筹码。”  
这十几年来与彭格往来密切的两人悄然交换眼神，他们能看出沢田纲吉心情并不好。也许在到达之前校友就已经情绪不佳，不过哈金更希望对方仅仅是因睡眠不足而烦躁。他们都很清楚这位和煦儒雅的男人真发起怒来有多可怕。  
米拉就坐在沢田纲吉旁边，他把自己的筹码推过去，问：“我和你换？我记得你喜欢方形。”  
彭格列十世并不常情绪外露，他已经在这个世界的顶点坐了太多年，不再需要靠情绪来表达立场，一个眼神一句话足矣。不过要问及令他不愉快的主要原因，非昨晚那张响个不停的床莫属。  
首领阁下有段时间没能休假，连续的各项繁琐事务让他的身心都缺乏调剂。好不容易到澳洲来放松几天，亲到一半开始吱呀作响的床架让他和他伴侣都没了心思，半硬着睡过去结果导致睡眠质量更差。  
等待大人物回答的时间格外长，他们身后传来矮桌拖拉的声响，刺耳得根本就是故意而为。几人回头去看，贴身保镖中有一个居然在工作时间坐了下来。戴着墨镜与耳返的男人看不清表情，下巴藏在黑色的立领中，胸口佩戴彭格列家徽。他翘着双长腿靠在满是刺绣的软垫沙发上，袖口和手套中间露出一小截皮肤，姿态自然无比。  
那是沢田纲吉的人，而他没有任何异议。  
主人没有意见，米拉与哈金当然也没有意见。另外两位从传奇十世进来后眼神规矩，坐姿都摆正了些许，此刻更是屏息闭气、身子僵硬。他们受邀来与朋友厮混享乐，那能想到会遇到这种诡异的场面。  
沢田纲吉并非不能理解，这种事情无论发生在哪个男人身上都很难忍受。他可以仗着身份胡乱为难别人发泄不满，而和他一样没睡好的人却还需要做好本职工作。  
好在此时侍女推着餐车进来，陶瓷轻轻碰撞发出悦耳的声音，牌桌上难以言说的气氛不再那么压抑。沢田纲吉闻到食物的香味表情亮了一些，他接过叉子开始吃东西，指尖点着桌面让荷官发牌，仿佛刚才关于筹码的奇怪发言根本不存在。  
嗯，还好，他只是没睡好。吃点东西血糖上来了就好。  
哈金松了口气，米拉也不再紧张，他捏起自己的两张底牌。米拉看到是黑桃三和梅花五，认为自己这局应该没戏，直接退出：“弃牌。”  
就在沢田纲吉看自己底牌的空档，第二份被侍女放到他面前。  
沢田纲吉抬手拦住，说道：“给后面那位。”  
他的保镖听到后似乎是睁开了眼睛，用指节磕了磕桌子。  
无论是要两份餐也好、指示食物送给谁也好，客人的要求都会被顺利执行，科氏的人向来精准高效。沢田纲吉很快听到身后传来盘子和刀叉碰撞的声音，眼神聚焦在牌面上。他的底牌是一对黑桃十，而桌上的三张公共牌分别是黑桃九、黑桃八和红桃四——意味着他赢面很大。  
一口闷掉咖啡，沢田纲吉在自己的格子里放下筹码：“我加倍。”  
沢田纲吉的下家是个身材高大的欧洲人，名叫盖尔。他在想自己的保镖会不会觉得都是同样的工作、怎么待遇差距有点大。他似乎并没专心在牌局，连底牌都没看就作出决定：“我跟。”  
哈金没料到到沢田纲吉一点也没有要掩饰的意思，看来今晚需要向这两位不幸得知某些骇人内幕的好友解释很多东西。  
时过境迁，曾经危如累卵的彭格列在沢田纲吉的经营下已无人再敢冒犯，他也不再是可以随意讨价还价的对象——谁敢在雄狮的利齿下乞食，谁敢在领教了他的实力后还心怀幻想。曾受人轻视的亚裔首领在继位后大刀阔斧进行改革，势如破竹。阻拦他理想的大人物逐渐销声匿迹，诉说着他的决心和强大。  
沢田纲吉就像投入幽暗深海的照明弹，了无生机的海底被他的意志所点亮。奇形怪状的丑陋鱼类无所遁形，整个生态系统被他强势扭转，沸腾着泡沫，翻天覆地，竟然真的逐步形成全新格局——沢田纲吉想要的格局。  
世不可避，世不可逃。没有人能真正独立于世，哪怕是沢田纲吉。  
身为万人敬畏的彭格列十世，他有很多条底线。这些底线很多都是模糊的，是在利益面前可以挪动、甚至可以被抹去的——但依旧有人能牵动他的心绪，而作为知情者他们只能闭紧嘴巴以免被当做靶子，替沢田纲吉维护好他不可被撼动的死穴。  
科氏的新主人并不惧怕这份责任，这是一柄双刃剑，是他与彭格列牢不可破的契约。  
哈金看过的底牌，挑了挑眉毛。他的牌也不错，有两张红桃四，运气好勉强能凑个同花：“加倍。”  
沢田纲吉闻言看他一眼，点了点咖啡杯示意续杯，哈金仿佛被那冷硬的眼神捅了一刀。咖啡冲击杯壁、液体奔流碰撞的水声响起；热气在他脸边弥漫，却丝毫没有为他的表情增温。  
这个男人已经完全清醒，这意味着他的每一个动作、每一个眼神都有意义。  
这是在你的地盘，发生在这里的事情最好都留在这里。  
好好，我知道了。我会替你处理好这个问题，别那么吓人。  
准备加注的手又收了回来，哈金轻咳着说：“算了，我跟吧。”  
哈金的下家是一个皮肤漂亮的非裔美国人，迈克识趣地跟着甩出筹码。雨这么大自然没法儿出宅子，牌局他只是凑数，不过他现在开始觉得有点意思。  
这一轮下注结束，荷官翻出第四张公共牌，是方片七。  
这显然是一张对大家来说没什么用的牌，五个玩家都没给正眼。就在此时，沢田纲吉的保镖用擦着嘴角重新回到他身后站着。十世似乎因此而转变了心态，他换了个姿势啜了口咖啡，语调都跟着带了温度：“嗯？什么牌啊……我过吧。”  
米拉深感无语，无论过去多少年，他始终没办法适应校友的性格转变。也许是自幼生活在完全不同的世界，也许是能够使用火炎的神奇血脉，也许是受到人生导师的影响太多，沢田纲吉简直比大乐透的中奖数字还难以捉摸。  
但他又是那么好懂——米拉与哈金在这处猎庄招待过沢田纲吉很多次。他有点恋旧，住固定的客房，喜欢在高处看风景；偏好李斯特，喜欢莫奈；比起华丽精巧的东西，更喜欢实用舒适的用品。毕竟是在一起念过书、互相试探过的对手，米拉自认为算是了解这位高高在上的彭格列的十世——只要不给他想做的事情添堵、为他想要实行的政策和方案出力，那么就能成为彭格列的盟友。  
沢田纲吉的行事风格不像谨慎克制的日本人，不像心思飘荡的意大利人，不像万事随性的美国人——他根本不属于任何一个地方。任何他曾经生活过的土地都无法改变他，反而被他吸收碾碎，融进骨血，酿造成独具一格的醇酒。  
现在他又轻松愉快地想要认真公平玩这局游戏，仿佛上一轮威逼下家不许加注的另有其人。  
米拉笑得很不客气，说道：“别太较真阁下，原本就是打发时间。”  
沢田纲吉再次放上等量筹码，根本没听进去：“你都弃了就别说话。我跟吧。”  
盖尔直接弃牌，哈金选择跟注。  
押注结束，最后一张牌被荷官翻过来。沢田纲吉眼神没变，其他两人也都是老手面上看不出端倪，但他们知道十世这局稳赢。  
那是一张黑桃十。  
哈金没赌到他要的那张干脆盖牌，摆手让荷官收走自己的筹码。  
沢田纲吉摊牌，他是场上最大的三条加同花，赢家自然是他。  
哈金输得不少，他搭着胳膊嬉笑：“初醒者的好运？。”  
沢田纲吉面前堆着一摞形状各异的筹码，于是就让荷官帮忙换成计数条。他轻笑着接过一把雕花象牙签子放在面前，说道：“我向来运气不错，你知道的。”  
米拉不信这句话。沢田纲吉哪是运气好，根本就是看他认真与否——他之前胡乱玩牌的时候可是盲目下注、输给米拉一条航线六个月的经营权。那回是为什么来着？沢田纲吉牌局上接了个电话后罕见的心思都飞了，据说是日本负责人过来闹事之类的。  
米拉大致数了数自己的筹码，嘿嘿一笑：“再来，我不信你能赢一天。”  
每根签子价值百万美元，虽然他们并非输不起的人，但金钱和面子并不能划等号——牌局也是博弈的一种，除非赌些刺激的，否则输赢对他们这种人来说没有意义。  
沢田纲吉淡然一笑：“那就继续。不过就这样也没意思，我们玩点别的？”  
米拉很少见沢田纲吉主动提议这种赌局，他很有兴趣，但今天轮不到他做来决定：“怎么说？科氏阁下？”  
这回是哈金做东，他当然得先开口。碧蓝的眼睛转了一圈，仔细看了看沢田纲吉的表情，猜测对方应该只是单纯想玩罢了。于是哈金清了清嗓子，说道：“玩点别的啊……那就输得最多的可以向大赢家提一个要求？Truth or Dare怎么样。”  
哈金荣升主位，所有人为祝贺他而来，自然他说什么就是什么——游戏内容不定，两个小时后结算，晚餐前就能结束。  
他们丢骰子决定玩轮盘，桌子被重新布置。几人刚刚落座，沢田纲吉的手机开始震动。他掏出来看了眼显示屏，略微迟疑后决定出去接听。  
不过计时已经开始，虽然是区区游戏，但也不能影响其他玩家。  
“抱歉，是工作上的事情，我去处理一下。”沢田纲吉起身离开前摘下了贴身保镖的耳返，拍了拍他的肩膀，“交给你了，给我留点面子哦。”  
哈金还没来得及反对那个男人已经坐了下来，点着杯子用同样的节奏要求续杯。  
迈克玩着自己的脏辫，很是无所谓地说：“下人替几局而已，哈金你怕什么。最会赌的走了不挺好的。”  
米拉用眼神示意他别再说了，你以为沢田纲吉是让谁给谁留面子？神啊，我祈祷上天让这个电话快点结束，让可可爱爱的十世回来吧——十世再怎么玩也会给人留条裤衩儿的。  
男人摘了墨镜，眉眼深邃，漆黑如剑。挺直的鼻梁上有两个浅窝，他轻轻捏了捏，在众人面前说出第一句话：“我很久没玩轮盘了，还请各位先生多多包涵。”  
黑发黑眸的男人脸上有道旧伤，似乎是化学烧伤。虽然被妥善处置过，但新生的皮肤总会更白皙粉嫩，质地也不同于其他地方。不过这道疤丝毫没有影响男人的容貌，反而为他增添更多神秘色彩，俊朗的脸越发性感得要命。  
轮盘赌局不需要频繁交流，除去必要的叫号之外，男人什么都没再说。尺寸惊人的珍珠代替白球在樱桃木轮盘里滚动，而他只是在数字格子里放上代表沢田纲吉的筹码押注。当珍珠在轮盘内停稳后，他在心里计算圈内圈外的赔率，指尖玩着两片筹码，等待庄家用小棍把赢得的那些推到他面前。  
时间就这么过去半个小时，轮盘也转了不下二十次，这是种快节奏的赌法。戴着皮质手套的手十指交叉放在桌面上，男人明显表情愉悦，脚下打着节拍；而盖尔面前已经什么都没剩下，祭品的脸色并不好。  
荷官颤抖着手将最后几个三角形筹码推到黑发男人的面前，彭格列首领的保镖毫不客气地捏起来放在自己面前，按照形状分类放好。十摞贝母，刚好够换十根象牙签。  
保镖先生用手指将那些筹码往前面一推：“帮我换成更大的筹码。”  
碍于哈金与科氏的面子，盖尔直到输光最后几个筹码前都保持着风度。虽然能得到指示沢田纲吉一次惩罚游戏的机会，但这个代价对他来说有点太大——他既不是财大气粗的家族掌权者，也没有开罪过彭格列家族。作为同样受科氏所邀请而来的客人，他理应得到重视和一些尊严。  
盖尔笑中带怒，问道：“嘿，这位先生。请问该怎么称呼您？”  
漆黑的眼睛向这边看来，男人没有要回应的意思，卷卷的奇异鬓角似乎是在嘲笑他。  
“我输给您这么多，换你一个名字不算过分吧？”  
回答盖尔的依旧是沉默，哈金连忙站起来打圆场：“别这样盖尔，不过是个保镖，别让他毁了你的好心情。待会儿我们去喝两杯怎么样？”  
米拉用脚尖暗中踢了踢黑发男人的椅子腿，无奈地朝着他苦笑，求他别闹了：“留点面子？”  
保镖先生倏然站了起来，倨傲地理好衣服，摸出墨镜重新戴上:“失礼了，我去看看Boss的情况。”  
盖尔的保镖站出来拦住了男人的去路，壮硕的体型显得这位大赢家不堪一击，却不知为何在气势上略低一筹，似乎被穿透镜片的锐利视线戳在脸上。  
哈金不知道问题出在哪，这两位该不会是吵架了吧？一个个吃了枪药似的好难伺候，可千万别动起手来。过两天还有更多宾客会到猎庄来，他可不想自己的庆祝宴会被闹得一发不可收拾。  
米拉指示自己人准备去阻止，无论如何他们不能让这个男人出手，否则肯定非死即伤。  
“怎么都站着啊？你们这么快就结束了吗？”  
轻快的男声插了进来，剑拔弩张的气氛总算被打破。沢田纲吉回来了，一眼就看到几人站在牌桌面前不知道在说什么，而米拉和哈金的人手都悄悄按在武器上。  
盖儿见狗主人来了，口气十分不好：“阁下，恕我直言，您这位部下实在有些过分。”  
沢田纲吉仔细回忆了一会儿，终于想起说话人的名字以及对应的身份。随后他看到盖尔的座位面前空空如也，而自己的格子里倒是堆得满满的，瞬间明白怎么回事。  
……不是说了给人留点面子嘛，真是的。  
沢田纲吉别无他法，自己人惹了事，还不得他这个做首领的来周旋。  
棕发的男人朝着盖尔伸出右手，笑得歉意十足，语调诚恳：“真是抱歉，盖尔。”  
盖尔本以为这位大人物根本不记得自己，没想到对方知道自己的名字，而且态度还如此和蔼，怒气瞬间消失大半。  
“您言重了，阁下。”盖尔伸手与沢田纲吉交握，讪笑道：“虽然没想到您的部下能有这等高超赌技，让人刮目相看，不过他的态度我难以接受。”  
沢田纲吉当然知道替他赌局的男人会以何种态度对待送到嘴边的鱼肉。这可是一分钟上百万的快钱，轻轻松松稳赚不陪，何况他的贴身保镖急需找点乐子舒缓心情。  
“您说的是。没能约束好下属，这的确是我的过错。”沢田纲吉耐着性子，友好地握住盖尔的手拍了拍，“既然是游戏，我的保镖让您输得厉害，那么按照约定，您可以向我提出一个要求——我选择真心话吧。”  
沢田纲吉这番话天衣无缝，最后看似让步，实则毫无交涉余地——但这大大满足了盖尔的虚荣心——这可是至高无上的彭格列首领，他任由自己提要求，什么都可以。这是千载难逢的机会，他甚至能炫耀到进棺材、刻在墓志铭上。  
这下盖尔最后的不满情绪也消失不见，他的保镖也把路让开来。那闯了祸的家伙气定神闲地走回主人身后，抬头挺胸，腰身笔直。  
保镖一点也没有给首领添麻烦的自觉，反而开口淡淡说道：“是你让我坐下去玩的。”  
撮盐入火是这人的特长，沢田纲吉连忙轻咳一声，你可闭嘴吧。  
“您想好要问什么了吗？”  
面对沢田纲吉的追问，盖尔只觉得奇怪——让下属道个歉很难吗？还是说，这个贴身保镖和他的雇主有些什么不能言说的关系，以至于被主人维护到这个程度。  
想到这一层，盖尔笑了。他背着手，说道：“我想好了，不过阁下可不要说谎。”  
沢田纲吉似乎已经猜到对方的问题，表情为难起来：“我自然会如实回答。”  
“我想知道您的保镖叫什么名字，仅此而已。”  
盖尔神情得意，他知道这个问题会让沢田纲吉为难，也会让那个不知名的高明赌徒为难——真名在他们的世界里是价值极高的货币——无论你是想要报复、还是想要保全某人，名字代表着它所连带的所有信息，比真实货币还要价值连城。  
彭格列十世没有回答，他将选择权留给当事人。  
盖尔看向那个站在十世身后与其比肩的男人，他的脸被墨镜遮挡大半看不清神情。但他笑了一下，脸上的伤疤跟着变换位置，冷酷且戏谑。  
保镖选择如实回答。他的名字很短，一个单词，两个音节——那是一个让盖尔后悔听到的名字。  
似乎是被盖尔顷刻间完全崩塌的表情取悦到，贴身保镖轻哼一声。听起来像是不屑，但在沢田纲吉耳朵里就是愉快的胜利号角。  
好了，这下他俩心情都还不错，应该去做点适合休假期间做的事情。至于这里的场面，沢田纲吉相信猎庄的主人会处理好。于是他转而看向哈金，告诉东道主晚餐不用叫他，他们要去桌球室玩会儿。  
直到休息室的门关上后很久盖尔也没说话，米拉上前揽着他的肩膀，深感同情：“别难过，兄弟。当年我们也是这种反应，你已经表现得很好了。”  
哈金倒了杯烈酒递给盖尔，安慰道：“你也来一口？”  
迈克依旧坐在牌桌边，他刚喝过杯冲脑门儿的杜松子——在看到彭格列首领低声下气道歉的瞬间他已经傻了，就算是为了巨额赌资沢田纲吉也不应该如此。那可是完美如神祇的男人，他不该向任何人低头——除非是为了Reborn，他接受这个答案。那是暗黑世界里的另一个传奇，一个不败神话，一个等同于死神的男人。  
米拉唯恐天下不乱，哈金也收到了他恶趣味的眼神，那是“再劲爆点”的意思。  
“嘿，你们想知道那个男人为什么会受伤吗？那可是在脸上，谁能伤得了他啊？”  
曾经的杀手甘愿站在沢田纲吉身后为他保驾护航，而得到他垂青的十世也回以尊重和维护，这可不是简单的雇佣与被雇佣的关系。  
盖尔和迈克已经不想再知道更多会让他们无法抽身的信息，但这个秘密实在太过诱人——没有女性能拒绝心爱之人献上的闪耀钻戒，也没有男人能拒绝了解最强偶像八卦的机会。  
哈金恶劣的笑容诉说着接下来的内容绝对会让他们付出巨大代价，但近在咫尺的神秘故事就是涂满果酱的甜甜圈。厚重的焦糖溢出表面然后滴落，掰成两半后其中的奶油馅儿绵软顺滑，中间还夹着Q弹的橘子冻，如若吃到口中该是何等满足。  
盖尔接过水晶杯仰头喝掉那口酒，喉咙被烧得颤栗不止。他甩了甩头努力保持清醒，准备迎接这个世纪大惊雷：“你说，说详细点。”

被人谈及过去的两人没什么自觉，他们让管家置办台球厅，准备开一局。两鬓斑白的管家为他们备好解渴的饮料后自行离开，因为客人们要求独处不想被人打扰。  
沢田纲吉杵着球杆，喊了开球的人一声：“Reborn。”  
“说。”  
啪嗒啪嗒的撞击声接连响起，封闭的室内只有他们两人，屋内回荡着清脆的击打声。  
“刚刚是爸爸打电话来，他说想见你。”  
沢田家光这些年都待在日本，在其职责范围内尽量多陪妻子一些。原因无他，孩子的母亲身体抱恙。一个小小的肿瘤在沢田奈奈体内生长，虽然发现得早治疗并不困难，手术也很成功，但这让做丈夫的开始产生危机感。他的儿子很有可能会走在他前面，而再强大的人也无法承受接连失去重要的亲人的打击。于是他选择陪伴在妻子身侧，想要弥补他曾经缺席的时光。  
Reborn注视着球的布局，问：“有说是什么事吗？”  
“没有诶。”  
“嗯……什么时候？”  
“也没说，神神秘秘的。”  
不能在电话里说的事情很多，但Reborn猜到和自己的学生有关。  
Reborn回应道：“我回头问他。”  
他不动声色地击球，红球在中袋边上碰了一下，没进。这下换成学生的回合，沢田纲吉持杆走到池边，计算着角度俯身找了颗彩球，三点一线瞄准。  
老师和学生经常在击球的时候聊天。这种没什么紧张感的游戏节奏很慢，互相给彼此制造障碍的博弈感恰到好处，是他们之间保持新鲜感的小技巧。  
两人朝夕相处快二十年，又不能简单靠短暂分别刷新距离感——长时间分别只会加剧彼此的不安。一个脑袋时刻被人瞄准，而另一个极为擅长刺杀，刚巧适合为前者排除周围的潜在危险。  
沢田纲吉被Reborn保护得很好，无数次暗杀在筹备阶段就被摁灭，为数不多的成功者也都被Reborn一一解决。杀手的新身份为他与首领之间的关系制造出很多便利，但障碍也随之而来。  
想要拥抱的时候要克制，想要交谈的时候要忍住，就连想要看一眼都不能转身去确认。这些都让沢田纲吉意识到远在天边的思念根本算不上什么，近在咫尺却无法触碰才最是熬人。而他们大部分时候只能这样在众人面前维持着距离，保持最低限度的交流。  
像今天这样极其容易让人猜到关系的互动实属越界，而且还是建立在两人都在闹情绪、牌桌上的人都还算信得过的情况下。  
Reborn看到沢田纲吉连进两球，并且巧妙的将活球留在自己难以下手的区域。他敲了敲球桌，警告道：“你这套路杀气太重，要给对手留条活路。”  
沢田纲吉本来准备再次换角度击球，听了这话结结实实翻了个白眼。也就是没外人他才会这样，不仅身形随意摆成舒适的姿势，架子也不端了，表情都跟着丰富起来。  
首领玩着球杆挑眉质问，气势强悍，威风凛凛：“你再说一遍？说慢点给你自己听听！”  
保镖听了马上低眉顺眼、却又不卑不亢地回应：“阁下，您大人有大量，就这么算了吧。多谢您替我圆场，属下感激不尽。”  
Reborn把保镖被主人训斥的模样学得十成像，平日里在人前他从来不会这样称呼沢田纲吉。不得已喊两声Boss已经是极限，可见他现在是真的心情够好、甚至逗起人来。  
那人惟妙惟肖的神色让沢田纲吉瞬间大笑起来，他放下球杆去抱Reborn，下巴搁在他肩上笑到抽气：“哈哈哈哈！你今天好可爱啊，把他们吓得够呛。多大了，怎么还玩不够？”  
数十年过去，Reborn的生长速度完全恢复正常。如今他与被诅咒前夕的模样相差不大，用生理年龄来定义的话，应该与沢田纲吉年纪相仿——按照记忆来定义，那可比这个数字大上不少——如若从他成功解除诅咒开始计算，他才刚刚成年。  
“很难说，看你怎么算吧。”  
Reborn摘了通信器随意放在一边，揽着沢田纲吉的腰贴着他，说：“我都多大了还要被你说可爱，不合适吧？”  
“会吗？”沢田纲吉在那人怀里闭着眼睛，惬意极了，“大叔也能可爱，我就是可爱的大叔。”  
有胆子如此冒犯彭格列十世的人上个月来拜访过他们。刚刚升上初中的David趁着假期过来玩，他顶着一头粉红卷发，抱着沢田纲吉送他的超大毛绒玩偶说：叔叔，您和这个狗狗一样可爱。  
回想起连忙捂住儿子的嘴、鞠躬致歉的毒蝎子丈夫，Reborn笑了。他靠着沢田纲吉的脑袋，嗅着他的味道，笑意不减：“比小狗还可爱。”  
“什么？那波恩小朋友比狗狗可爱两百倍！”  
Reborn很反感被提及那段不像样的过往，但奈何这家伙喜欢，全方位的包容让做老师渐渐没了脾气。学生不仅屡屡谈论回忆那几年的日子，甚至偷偷拍过些照片藏起来不时翻看。  
独处时光并不易得，用来讨论两个大男人谁更可爱太过浪费。Reborn没再理会，手往沢田纲吉的衣服下摆里探进去。  
柔软的针织衫无法阻拦手指的力道，沢田纲吉被Reborn摸着肩背安抚，舒服得咕哝起来。皮革隔着布料擦过肌肤，紧张的肩胛被按痛——看来过去几周伏案工作真的太久。  
“一会儿泡澡吧。”  
对于老师的提议学生表示赞同，猎庄卧房里的浴缸很大，按摩功能齐全，塞两个人绰绰有余。不过现在要考虑舒缓神经的休闲时光还太早。他们刚起来没过几个小时，太阳尚未下山，而这双手还在往别的地方摸。  
抽绳的裤子舒适且宽松，裤腰里塞进两只手。纲吉的臀肉被揉得发痛，抱着Reborn的脖子磨蹭，几个鼻音黏在一起：“嗯……手套好硬。”  
Reborn的鼻尖贴在纲吉脸上滑动，唇蹭过他的脸颊，抽出一只手放在他面前。  
纲吉被捏着羞耻的地方往Reborn胯下凑，两人小腹紧贴，革制品特殊的气味充斥鼻尖。纲吉只好松开Reborn，反手撑住球桌，叼着他的手套一点点扯下来。  
齿尖咬住缝合线，嘴唇尽量避开，齿列在Reborn指尖虚咬过。先是食指，无名指，Reborn被咬到了指尖肉，还在裤子里的左手用力掐住纲吉的臀尖。琥珀色的眼睛不满地瞪了瞪，再去咬小指的。最后纲吉叼着中指的布料仰头，将那只手套拉扯来下，松开用手接住。  
见了光的右手没有回到进衣服里，而是抬起来抚上纲吉的耳朵。Reborn捏着耳垂的手又接着摸了摸纲吉头发，干燥松软的触感在手心里有点扎，最后绕到纲吉背后扯掉了另一只手套，拥着他紧贴着他的胯间。纲吉腰靠着球桌，抬头去寻Reborn的唇。他们交换了一个带着皮革气味的亲吻，彼此略微缺水的唇纹轻贴，一下，再一下，渐渐与脉搏融为一体。  
“扎人……”  
“你也扎。”  
新生的细细胡茬儿成了阻碍，纲吉抬起下巴去挠Reborn的鼻子，被老师按着后脑勺咬住了嘴唇，舌尖不由分说舔了上去。  
那个找不到剃须刀开关的男孩儿早已长大，能熟练快速地用泡沫和剃刀解决形象问题。他已如愿成为Reborn所想的彭格列十世，一个完美无缺的存在，一个受人称颂的男人；而Reborn也成功摆脱宿命，取回他最为自满的巅峰期身体。他们终于在这个时间点相遇，享受着彼此最为满意的奋战成果，怀抱心爱之人，相拥亲吻。  
呼吸渐渐失了规律，沢田纲吉吮着Reborn的唇，啄他的舌尖，去解他一丝不苟的外套。他摸到了保镖腋下的枪套，还有衬衫下又硬又厚的防弹背心。  
沢田纲吉咬了Reborn一口，扯着他的领子质问：“我说了没必要，为什么不听。”  
他神色讳莫如深，仿佛摸到的不是老师保命的武装，而是触到了逆鳞。  
Reborn不愿与他对视，伸手去解背心的搭扣，敷衍道：“以防万一而已，毕竟不是自己的地方。”  
这点沢田纲吉纲吉当然知道，但Reborn并没有直接回答他的问题。他盯着老师脸上发白的旧伤，那天所发生的每一个细节他都记得，脸色瞬间冷硬起来：  
“那种事情你以后想都别想。”  
沢田纲吉一改顺从，他松开Reborn的衣领去拆那人背带和枪套，动作说不上客气，搞得像某种并非你情我愿的场合。  
Reborn不觉得防弹背心沉，不过几公斤而已，再说新式材料很透气——奈何被保护的人反而替他觉得难受。其实Reborn并不经常穿，只是在风险评估系数比较高的时候会备上。但这似乎在沢田纲吉心里与某个事件画上等号，眉头打了结不说，眼神极其不善。  
几年前，沢田纲吉去武器工厂考察。敌对势力买通一些小孩子，他们在捧花里藏了爆炸物，想趁着献礼的机会暗杀彭格列首领。他的贴身保镖在接过东西的时候就意识到不对劲儿，而沢田纲吉出众的听力让他并没有错过信号接收器启动的声响。  
在注意到鲜花有问题的瞬间，Reborn超乎常人的反应力让他将怀里的东西压在身下——无论是什么级别的爆炸物，只要在近距离内压上东西杀伤力将会大幅减小——哪怕沢田纲吉就在他身边站着，这样一来最坏也只是重伤，而且不会伤到要害。  
Reborn精通各种暗杀手段，当然也非常了解反制的方法，他的决断并没有错。但他算错了一点，学生的反应比他更快——在看到献花的孩子转头就跑、Reborn突然扑倒的刹那间，沢田纲吉几乎是条件反射地踹开身边的另一个随从。随后首领蹲下去扯着保镖的衣服把他怀里的东西拽出来，用尽全力往远处抛，转而把Reborn按在身下。  
爆炸中心近在咫尺，两人甚至被气浪轰出一米多远。刺鼻的硝化物飘散在空中，Reborn大喊着一级警戒，要抓活的，一边去检查沢田纲吉的情况。好在学生没事，他及时发动匣武器中初代的披风，爆炸没伤到他，只是被震得有点晕。  
Reborn脸上很痛，他不知道是什么造成的，但学生痛得满头是汗、咬牙强忍的样子让身为保镖的他无暇顾及自己，赶紧把人翻过来顺气。  
沢田纲吉咳嗽两声，呻吟着动了动身子。  
Reborn迅速确认过没大问题，又把人翻回来。沢田纲吉疼得厉害，晕头转向间背部又再次砸在地上。他还没来得及痛呼，脸上便结结实实挨了一拳。  
“我真是白教了你这么个东西！”  
沢田纲吉毫无防备就被揍，晕眩夹杂着尚未褪去的紧绷感，每一根神经都被痛觉塞满。与死亡擦肩而过的惊惧尚在，肾上腺素将一切疼痛转化为怒火，男人炸了。  
沢田纲吉抬眼去看Reborn，声音嘶哑，吼道：“你死了我怎么办！”  
满头灰尘和硫粉的男人不甘示弱，他的牙齿擦破了舌头，怒吼间血沫都喷到Reborn脸上，红着眼睛，死死瞪着不要命的老师。  
Reborn猛吸一口气，拳头再次落在同样的地方。力道虽然减了半分，但他根本不买账。  
剃刀色的视线锁在沢田纲吉的眉间，一字一句，无情至极：“你要是死了，彭格列怎么办？”  
沢田纲吉明白Reborn的意思，在危急关头他们必做出择利益最大化的选择。  
对如今的Reborn来说，身为首领的贴身保镖，他最大的职责就是在别无他法的时候充当肉盾；而身为肩负整个家族未来的首领，沢田纲吉要做的就是维护家族利益——甚至在必要的时候，他不得不在自己的性命和重要之人的安危之间做出取舍。  
情爱之中没有人能完全保持理智——而身处残酷世界中心的彭格列十世，沢田纲吉连失去理智、遵从本能的权利都没有。生物会饥饿，渴望食物是本能；人体需要固定的温度，渴求温暖是本能；Reborn是无法取代的存在，沢田纲吉要救他，自然也是本能。  
Reborn不能抹杀一个人的本能，哪怕身为世界上最优秀的家庭教师，面对情感强烈的企图心，他想不到能够扭曲其意志的办法。  
嘴角渗血、双眼通红的男人看上去就像被抛弃的孤狼。他的眼神悲切万分，又急又怒，蓄着的泪却始终没有滑落。  
片刻过后，那双璀璨的眼睛终于闭上。  
“我知道了——”  
沢田纲吉颤抖着眼帘，哽咽着，仿佛杀死了什么东西。  
“但你……你别再这样，我受不了。”  
动手的是Reborn，冷酷无情的是Reborn，但率先心软的也是Reborn。  
那时候沢田纲吉刚过三十，首领阁下手腕强硬说一不二，家族势力空前庞大，要说世界就在他指尖也不为过。若是不出意外，他的孩子应该已经学会三步上篮或者芭蕾舞步，却被自己给弄成这幅样子。  
这人受了痛、挨了打、被训斥，最终只忍着委屈说出一句哀求。  
Reborn憋了浊口气，不知道是上了年纪、还是被耳濡目染的软弱起来。他并不愿意看到学生这样，尤其还是自种下的因。  
颤抖的手为沢田纲吉拂开额上的灰尘，拍掉他发间的碎泥块，抹去他溢出的鼻血。  
那能怎么办？都陪他走到这一步，Reborn不介意继续背负沢田纲吉的下半生。  
“不会了，”他向他许诺：“以后不会了。”  
回想起那天的事情，Reborn心里也不是滋味。  
不能怪沢田纲吉太敏感，他们今后也许还会面临这样的场面，而他只能尽可能履行自己的职责，哪怕被发现后会惹来麻烦。  
谁让Reborn我行我素惯了、承诺得不到信任也只能怪他自己。  
碍眼的背心被拿掉，不得不说肩上的确轻了不少。贴身护具被丢开，Reborn上身什么也没剩下。桌球室的躺椅顺理成章化作他们博弈的场地，当然，Reborn得先想个能让这家伙消气的办法。  
在Reborn的记忆中，上一个对沢田纲吉出尔反尔、违反约定私下交易敏感货物的商业对象，最后不仅判了三百多年有期徒刑不得假释、还丢了条胳膊，好像在狱中吞牙刷以自杀告终。  
很多人都怕得罪彭格列、得罪沢田纲吉，但Reborn不怕——他对沢田纲吉的恐惧源于另一种担忧——他无法忍受学生因为自己而生气，或者说，Reborn更想看到他因自己而生出正面情绪。  
Reborn突然发现这么多年以来，他果真如某人所说一直在哄小孩子。  
困境换个角度解读便能迎刃而解。Reborn捉住沢田纲吉的手，贴着他的手背吻了吻，说：“我一直没去做治疗，你想知道为什么吗？”  
这个问题着实没头没脑，沢田纲吉想了想才明白Reborn是再说脸上的粉尘灼伤，他贴在近处的指节蹭了蹭那个地方。彭格列指环凉丝丝的，金属很硬，他的手指却很软。  
“说来听听。”  
沢田纲吉单手撑着靠背，踢了拖鞋。他的膝盖挤着Reborn的大腿压在躺椅上，爬到老师身上坐着。沢田纲吉注视着Reborn的眼睛，收起怒气，抚弄他胸口的皮肤，听他怎么解释。  
彭格列的医疗技术超前先进，得益于自身的晴属性，Reborn伤得再严重也早该恢复，并且一点痕迹不留——除非是他自己不愿意继续治疗，想要留下它。  
虽然不至于毁容，也让本就冷峻的面孔更有侵略性。只不过越发性感撩人的保镖天天在身边陪着，有时候只能看不能摸，做首领的总会心痒难耐。  
这张脸上的疤痕让人耿耿于怀，而老师一直不愿消去更是让学生如鲠在喉。  
Reborn没有名字，只有代号。  
除去最强杀手之外，他是家庭教师，是前任彩虹之子。他同时也是泡泡老师，是土拨鼠，是外星生物，是棒球妖怪。是海胆，是精灵，也是可爱鬼鬼。他可以是鸽子，是松鼠，甚至可以是花盆。  
Reborn没有身份，所有的证件皆是精巧的伪造制品。他没有私产，没有账户，没有土地和住宅。人类社会一切用来代表身份的东西，Reborn什么都没有。  
如今Reborn成了沢田纲吉的贴身保镖，一个能与他形影不离、保他周全的身份。  
是沢田纲吉让“Reborn”这个代号成为了他的名字，成为了有意义的词汇，成为了能够代表他身份的名字。  
当我死去的时候，墓碑上会写什么？  
Reborn思考过这个问题，而镜子中多出来的伤痕就像一个印记，一个答案，一个无法被轻易抹去的存在。  
Reborn握着沢田纲吉的手贴在脸上，比周围更敏感一些的皮肤感受着掌纹在那个烙印上摩擦，深邃的眉眼柔情四溢：  
“它在告诉我，我是谁。”  
首领与保镖的身份差异并不大，这是个接受度还算开放的时代。不过碍于高危的职业性质，他们无法公开彼此的关系。法律层面也好，世俗定义的交换物品也好，就连遗嘱都没办法提及对方——只有按下不表，才是保证彼此安全的最佳方法。  
伤疤不过一指长短，承载着Reborn与沢田纲吉的羁绊，不能言说的事实隐藏其中。  
Reborn很会说话，这个男人自来到沢田家的那天起便展现出卓越的语言艺术才华。他的话语曾经无数次激励沢田纲吉，无论是在哪个时空、哪个年纪、以何身份——只要是Reborn想传达的力量，沢田纲吉总能感受到他的用意。  
Reborn的声音很轻，很慢很暖，情感充沛。他鲜少这样说话，但在沢田纲吉面前，他总会把从学生那里感受到的所有东西反馈给他。温柔，体贴，包容，还有毫不掩饰的爱意。  
沢田纲吉用满腔热忱融化魔鬼的面具，漆黑的羽翼脱落蜕变，长出无瑕的羽毛。闯入沢田纲吉生命中的天使并不会歌颂赞美诗，但圣洁之光必定在头顶照耀。  
沢田纲吉当然察觉到Reborn是在转移话题，奈何老师拿捏得太好，他被触到了心底，眼眶热热的。他低头去吻Reborn，虔诚地亲吻那个印记：  
“你就是Reborn。”  
“是我的Reborn。”  
“既然破相了没人要，就只能跟我走了。”  
沢田纲吉亲着亲着变成咬，用Reborn的鼻尖磨牙，又去吻他的脸颊，单手解开他的裤子。  
小小的奇怪婴儿也好，长身体的小朋友也好，无忧无虑的年轻人也好，凶巴巴的帅气大叔也好——湿了的火柴又怎么能擦着？面对Reborn，沢田纲根本烧不起来。  
Reborn说着最简单话——哪怕半句、一个词，沢田纲吉便只好妥协、听之任之。  
不过沢田纲吉又何尝不精通这种神奇的魔法呢？堂堂跨界最强被他说成包装破损的滞销货，Reborn也只好丢盔弃甲，从货架上纵身一跃，跳进沢田纲吉的篮子里跟他回家。  
Reborn被吻得舌根生痛，下面被隔着内裤揉得越来越紧，拍了拍沢田纲吉的屁股：  
“起来，腿麻了。”  
被梳顺毛发的大猫爬了起来，一翻身躺在靠垫里，顺手扯了裤腰，连带着内裤也给拉下半截。  
Reborn见纲吉用脚趾勾着裤管使劲儿磨蹭，干脆替他省了那个麻烦，提着裤脚帮他脱下来，抖落两条结实笔直的腿，还有软乎乎的屁股。  
两人昨夜睡得浑浑噩噩不算舒坦，奈何阴雨绵绵，喝再多咖啡眼皮也睁不开，还是贴心话沁人心窝。血液被心脏加速加压，经过脑海中甜腻的泡泡增温，顺着向下流淌。  
Reborn就着安全套上的液体随意扩张两下，就这么挤了进去。Reborn当然知道怎么取悦彼此，轻柔霸道，占有的同时也不忘体谅他的感受。  
“太紧了……很痛吗？”  
说不痛是假，毕竟有段时候没做过。但沢田纲吉觉得刚刚好，欲念因此而得到满足，代价可以忽略不计。  
他哑着嗓子抱怨：“你说呢？就不能慢点——”  
Reborn撩起沢田纲吉的上衣，用力绷紧的胸腹手感很好，再加上那张年龄感模糊的脸，很难看出他已经是被称呼“叔叔”的年纪。  
Reborn抬起纲吉的腰把自己挺入更深，吮过他的胸口，听他发出杂糅快意的叹息。  
纲吉正眯着眼睛去摸Reborn的发尾，随后听到那人被掐紧喉咙般的气音：“慢不了，忍着。”  
怎么可能慢得下来？  
纲吉咬着下唇，吃痛忍耐的同时又在享受，颦眉抖着睫毛，Reborn爱死了他的这幅样子。  
Reborn被渐渐吞进去，皮肉相贴，裤子上的拉链蹭破了身下人大腿根的皮肤。他的耳廓在顶弄中蹭到了纲吉扎扎的胡茬儿，转眼便看他眼角的一簇鱼尾纹。  
性感的嘴唇吐出缠绵耳语：“怎么开始长皱纹了，以后要少笑。”  
并不充分的前戏导致快感不上不下，纲吉被这句话弄得更难受。他狠狠弹了Reborn一脑崩儿，闷声闷气道：“Reborn叔叔都长白头发了还老牛——！！！”  
青青小草芽被顶得不得不收声，几百年历史的老宅子难保不会透风。躺椅的靠垫是蓬松柔软、弹性很好的发泡材料，大小也合适垫在腰下——问题是，科氏似乎不太重视木质家具的保养。  
这怎么更响了！好烦！  
管家掌管猎庄几十年，对常来的彭格列首领并不陌生，他很欣赏这位贵客。他去确认过客房的床，监督完整个加固过程，再亲自整理好床铺。等他完成这项对他来说非常重要的工作后，桌球室打来内线，说要他替十世准备热水，晚餐就送到卧室里。  
“了解，马上为您准备。还是老样子吗？”  
保镖先生似乎是在询问十世的意见，片刻后说换成助眠的配方，又问能否制作汉堡肉，越便宜的那种越好——就差点没直接说是某个黄色商标厂家的那种。  
“没问题。请问还有别的需要吗？”  
“马和狗都要照看好，”保镖先生这次没有过问十世，“明天早上我会亲自去马场。”  
管家将这项要求记录在时间表上，当他入夜后准备到马厩视察时，下属来报，说桌球室的软塌坏了——坏了就维修，这并不是需要报告的事情。  
下属支支吾吾：“是人为破坏，折中斩断。”  
虽然猎庄大部分设施已经沿用上百年之久，古董难免有些大大小小的问题，不过客人也都是教养极好的大人物，这种事情倒是从未有过。当管家尽职尽责地向主人汇报、担心也许是彭格列在暗示什么的时候，哈金总算明白今天牌桌上的惊心动魄是为哪般。  
“这次我们走后，闭馆大修。”  
科氏善于察言观色，能与彭格列平分北美市场的家族必定有所长处，哈金不会怠慢带着他向上爬的梯子。他嘱咐管家：“猎场都准备好了吧？优先考虑十世的安全，其他客人也不能出问题，确保让他们玩得开心点。”  
米拉在管家走后笑他：“一板一眼，还挺像那么回事。”  
十年如一日聒噪的家伙至今都没放过哈金，他叹气：“你就不能说点好听的？”  
“想听好话？”米拉想到了好玩的事，嬉笑道，“我们的床倒是挺结实的哦，表扬表扬。  
哈金恨不得掐死他，虽然不是真心话，若这雨再不停他可能真的忍不住。  
好在澳洲的风暴眷顾着新上任的家族掌权者，正式宴请宾客前一天气温飙升到接近四十度，大地被烘烤得滚烫，猎鸟活动总算不用踩得满脚泥水。  
古里炎真也在受邀之列，他来的比预定时间早一些。毕竟视频电话里只能聊公务能，能与彭格列首领私下交谈的机会并不多。  
西蒙家族在彭格列的帮助渐渐走上正轨，特殊的火炎属性在土地开发和能源领域有极大优势。如今两个家族之间紧密相连，家族首领又共同经历过殊死战斗——正如他们的祖先那样，相互信任、相互扶持。  
红发的男人难以掩饰见到沢田纲吉时的喜悦，他大步上前拥抱友人，松开时却不小心将袖扣挂在了对方的襟花上，红色的玫瑰被带着掉落在地毯上。  
“十分抱歉，阁下！我并非有意。”  
沢田纲吉轻笑，这家伙还真是不管什么场合都得出点差错才行。  
“没关系，小事而已。”他抚平领子，亲切地问，“听说你们最近在澳洲考察沙漠下方的可利用空间，进展顺利吗？”  
“托您的福，目前一切顺利。虽然尚且没有发现，不过我相信很快会有好消息。”  
古里炎真捡起那朵玫瑰放到侍者的送来的托盘里，那里面盛着鲜切好的花朵供宾客选择。为了表示歉意，古里炎真重新挑了朵精神的白色康乃馨。他抬手想要为沢田纲吉戴上，一只胳膊横在了他面前。  
保镖先生一言不发地取了支红色的康乃馨，用剪刀重新调整花枝的长度，翻起首领的衣领。就算戴着手套他的动作依旧十分灵巧，花枝穿过驳头眼，固定在绊带上。他做完这些又回到首领身后，自然得就像他从来没离开过自己的位置。墨镜将他的视线完全阻挡，但古里炎真读到了他行动之后的不满。  
当众被拒绝的滋味并不好受，但十世没有要致歉的意思，古里炎真只好把这当成安保人员的谨慎小心。  
“是吗？那真是太好了。如果有新发现请第一时间告诉我，只要彭格列能帮得上忙，我们都会尽力支持。”  
沢田纲吉的目光一刻也没有离开过眼前的好友兼盟友，他根本无视了保镖的行动，却又全盘默许。  
古里炎真捏着手里的花朵，视线飘向各处查看，这才察觉到自己错在哪——保镖先生也佩戴着玫瑰，白色的玫瑰——包括自己在内，在场其余人的胸花都是白色的。或是康乃馨，或是栀子，有的还是混合叶片，但清一色都以白色为主。  
狩猎场合佩戴襟花是大部分绅士的选择，普通人可以根据服装颜色和喜好来搭配。不过相聚在这里的人全都身份特殊，自然也就有了不成文的规矩。  
彭格列十世选择红色，而无人能与他平起平坐，那便只能挑他不要的颜色。  
沢田纲吉深知古里炎真纤细敏感，生怕他多心，于是开口邀请他一起先去骑马。  
管家已经等候多时，他将沢田纲吉寄养在猎庄的马牵出来。马匹黑亮柔顺的毛皮在日光下闪闪发光，额上有一块白色斑纹，像极了十字星。  
“好漂亮。”  
古里炎真脱口而出，他没说错。纯血马的后代不仅血统完美，体型健硕卓越。眼前的马匹胸深而长，四肢高瘦，眼睛圆润水亮。它四蹄交替慢慢步走起来，肌肉在细腻的毛皮下滑动，堪称作活着的艺术品。  
彭格列十世每日都会收到些“礼品”，家族中自会有人替他收下或者回绝。这是高多芬马房送来的贵重礼物，因此资料送到了他眼前。  
沢田纲吉对马了解甚少，却在看到照片后决定去学马术，甚至当场想好了马驹的名字。  
Morningstar，晨星，坠落天界的明亮之星。这个名字听起来与浑身漆黑、额头印着星星的马匹形象十分吻合，Reborn却读出了别的意思。  
他望着小马驹，嗤笑道：“路西法的那个晨星吗？真不吉利。”  
十世头都没抬继续办公：“你想多了，就是觉得好听。”  
沢田纲吉含糊的借口对Reborn无效，所以当学生再次收到名贵犬种作为贿赂后，他二话不说去打造名牌、将戴着项圈的毛球带到学生面前。  
沢田纲吉被舔了满脸口水，沾了一身毛，震惊道：“Tuna？你认真的？”  
无论是从颜色还是手感来看，就算想取与食物相关的名字，也该是炸鸡爆米花这类的吧？  
保镖面不改色，非常粗鲁地比了个中指：“你骑你的马，我训我的狗。”  
等首领忙里偷闲学会骑马后，Morningstar已经两岁正值壮年；而由保镖驯养柴犬Tuna顺从忠诚，英勇机敏，只要情况允许首领都会带在身边。  
面对夸赞，沢田纲吉抚摸着他的爱马，轻拍马匹的脖子：“当然漂亮，我对它可是一见钟情。就是性格不太好，很凶，还嚼过我的头发。”  
似乎是听懂了主人的指摘，通人性的动物甩了甩头，蹄子胡乱踩了几下草地。  
沢田纲吉爱抚着马匹的面颊，他踩着马镫把自己拽上马鞍，古里炎真也跟着翻身骑上自己的马，两位首领并排往马场外骑行。  
保镖解了猎犬的牵引绳，并不打算跟上去：“一会儿见。”  
沢田纲吉点点头，吹了声短促的口哨。猎犬犬竖起耳朵已经听到，却仍然坐在原地。直到Reborn再次发出跟随他人的指令后，它才贴着地面飞奔到另一位主人身边。  
两人并排在午后湿润的阳光中慢慢向前摇晃，草地一望无际，远处的灌木丛之后，便是荒漠和树林。他们越走越远，大自然的气息越发浓厚。这本来就是受个人类干涉较少的国家，脚下的草和沙土散发出原生态的气味，灰尘和水汽在空中弥漫。  
“怎么我感觉它有点怕你呀，纲吉君。”  
只有他们两人时古里炎真叫着旧时的称呼，而对方也报以同样的信赖：“炎真君发现了啊。”  
沢田纲吉转头去看，Tuna正小跑着跟在马蹄不远处，轻快敏捷地越过石块和矮小的灌木。猎犬犬为了降低被发现的风险，尾巴低垂，耳朵却不时转动警戒着周围，看样子被驯养得极好。  
“明明我从来没都没有惩罚过它，它却更亲近Reborn。”  
“是因为Reborn先生陪它的时间更长吗？”  
“也许吧，其实要说我一直在讨好它也不为过。”  
“大概是直觉？”  
古里炎真点到为止，他们都是聪明人。  
虽然有着肉乎乎的脸蛋和浑身软毛，柴犬的基因却与狼最为接近。Tuna是最古老的猎犬的后代，虽然被训化至今，本性却与外貌有着天壤之别。  
Reborn对待小狗仔很严厉，不过Tuna不记恨体罚训斥过它的主人，反而不太亲近无限量供应冻干、陪玩挠肚皮的那位，只可能是天性惧怕沢田纲吉的气息。  
年少时被大型犬追着跑出眼泪的两人如今早已脱胎换骨，过去的糗事不提也罢，只是被自己的宠物疏远这点让人有些感慨。  
沢田纲吉找了处树荫停下，掏出水壶拧开，问身侧的人：“之前那件事——”  
古里炎真闻言提着缰绳勒住马，从内袋里掏出一个封存好的纸包递过去。最初收到好友送来的生物样本要他帮忙处理时，古里炎真还以为彭格列爆发内部危机，怎么首领要防着自己的医疗团队做化验。  
沢田纲吉在位这些年统领部下刚柔并济，对自己的家族了如指掌，当然也很清楚怎么绕开自己人做事。首领的身体健康是很多家族成员的首要工作，但他的保镖并没有这个习惯，也不想被人盯着着做检查，沢田纲吉只好出此下策。  
Reborn的化验报告很短，结果一目了然。沢田纲吉看完后顺手烧了，灰尘随风而逝。Tuna圆溜溜的眼睛追逐着那些虚无缥缈的薄片，滚动碎裂，很快消失在草原之上。  
英俊潇洒的男人表情不温不火，神情自若，似乎没有要分享内容的意愿，淡淡说道：“多谢。”  
无论里面是吉是凶古里炎真都不愿过问。他不知道样本属于谁，也不想去猜测答案，更不想知道这个男人此刻在考虑什么。  
“纲吉君客气了，”他轻踢马肚走出树影，问道，“我们还去猎鸟吗？”  
沢田纲吉对这项活动说不上喜欢，但他在场却不去参与，难免有人会猜忌他对科氏和科里昂的态度。他把水壶放回行囊中，抽出马鞭打马向前：“走吧。”  
辨识度极高的骏马载着沢田纲吉向湿地边缘走来，侍者们急忙迎上去为他牵马，询问是否需为他准备步枪。  
沢田纲吉没有搭理，这实属罕见。古里炎真连忙接过话茬儿，让人去准备两人的器材就好。  
古里炎真曾因一念之差几乎导致家族覆灭，这使得他做人做事步步谨慎。常年处于微妙境地的家族首领早已学会少说少错，他的守护者们也不再把他当成需要照顾的小辈，各自埋头于家族事业发展。对他们来说，沢田纲吉是不会背叛情谊的好友；但同样身为掌权者，他们都清楚这不过是利益共同罢了，保持敬畏和尊重是最好的选择。  
下马步入湿地后，沢田纲吉主动聊起了各自家族的近况，氛围极好——你的守护者不好好工作吗？巧了我的也是，忙着研究料理还说要开连锁店。你的守护者又闹矛盾了吗？巧了我的也是，炸鸡里加不加芝士而已，犯得着闹绝交吗？你的守护者们去团建了吗——哦，我也组织了，但最后一个也没去，都说忙，互相寄点礼物算了。  
他们边说边靠近一处高草，附身蹲下，终止交谈。一群野鸭刚刚落下不久，嘎嘎嘎嘎叫着。湿地水草丰足，深水区还有些鱼虾贝类。野鸭们有的在梳理羽毛，有的在觅食，对芦苇后面的危机毫无察觉。  
沢田纲吉拍了拍Tuna的背，压低声音下令：“Bark。”  
猎犬立刻直起身子、连声大叫起来。空旷的野地里回荡着犬吠，受到惊吓的野鸭们展翅起飞，鸟群就像一小片黑压压的乌云，朝着远处逃离。  
手持PCP气枪的两人抓住这个时机起身，瞄准鸟群飞行的轨迹快速连续开枪。压缩空气提供动能，散弹冲破枪口，砰砰声淹没在禽类惊慌失措的鸣叫中。高草丛随风震动，数只野鸭受到冲击纷纷坠落，拍打着翅膀掉落在水面上。  
Tuna嗅到了血腥味，猎物垂死的响动让它兴奋，奈何没有得到命令，它依旧立在原地。沢田纲吉收起枪，弯腰拍了拍他的头：“Good boy。Go fetch。”  
黄色闪电应声而出，没过多久便将猎物一只只咬死带了回来，码放在主人的脚边。  
乖巧的动物让古里炎真心生羡慕，笑道：“虽然有点怕你，但真的很乖很听话。”  
“哈哈，是这样没错。”沢田纲吉提起一只野鸭的脚，拔出靴子上的小刀卸下条鸭腿，开始剥皮，“我也没想到Reborn很擅长训犬。”  
古里炎真没有接话，他在想，不过是区区训犬而已，对那个男人来说又有何难？  
只要Reborn有心，世上没有他做不到的事。  
彭格列十世不就是由他一手调教驯养起来的乖巧动物吗？这么描述或许显得不敬，但古里炎真不擅言辞，他想到不更贴切的词汇。只不过这头动物不是什么小猫小狗，敢在猛兽笼子里酣睡的男人值得敬佩，最强的称号当之无愧。  
“来，炎真君你试试，Tuna会握手哦。”  
Reborn可没有教过自己的狗这种取悦人类的行为，这是沢田纲吉教的。  
古里炎真蹲下去伸出手，Tuna舔了舔嘴边的绒毛和血迹，端坐着一动不动。  
沢田纲吉感觉特别没面子，轻咳一声：“右手。”  
湿哒哒的前爪很敷衍地抬起来搭在掌心里，很快又在沢田纲吉的口令下换成左手。古里炎真一直和这种会追着人咬的动物保持距离，此刻觉得实在可爱。他正想抬手去揉一揉，被沢田纲吉唤走了。  
滴答着血水的新鲜肉块被放到干净的地上，沢田纲吉故意馋它，又让Tuna转圈打滚，甚至还玩了次中枪装死，最后终于允许它进食：“Eat。”  
风扇一般的尾巴欢快摆动，得到奖励的喜悦绒球飞快撕咬吞咽，吃完后就这么趴在原地不动了。  
憨态可掬的猎犬让古里炎真笑起来：“我现在有点喜欢了，小狗狗什么的。”  
面对友人略显憧憬的发言，沢田纲吉看着这个努力坚韧的男人，大方地笑道：“那我给你挑个不咬人的送去，要好好对它哦。”  
“哈哈，你放心！”古里炎真爽快极了，他说：“到了这个年纪，弄完工作偶尔会觉得孤单，小动物也挺好的吧。”  
沢田纲吉注视着眯起眼睛打盹的Tuna，语调温柔：“你会喜欢的。”  
Reborn离开之前什么也没说，沢田纲吉也不会去问。贴身保镖主动离开主人听起来很不负责，不过有西蒙家族的首领在，除非航母核弹夜之火炎，应该没有什么东西能威胁到他们。

保镖先生找了个吸烟室，拨通卫星电话。  
日本和澳洲几乎没有时差，泽田家康正陪着妻子看偶像剧。他看到是那个不要脸的家伙打来电话，把爆米花碗放到妻子怀里去厨房接听。  
“什么事？他说你‘神神秘秘’的。”  
前一刻还在和妻子大笑吐槽的男人面色阴沉，简单说道：“奈奈的病是母系遗传，我去确认过，她们家往上数三代都有。”  
Reborn闻言瞬间失语。这意味着纲吉一定会得同样的疾病。  
电话那头的男人声音听起来十分疲惫苍老：“气死顶点的爆发导致阿纲体质特殊，一旦他发病，治疗起来会很困难。”  
Reborn顿了顿，直截了当地问：“致死率高吗？”  
“很难说。”  
“阿纲知道吗？”  
“我没敢说，就你和医疗班两个高层知道。”  
“我知道了。就这事？”  
“就这事。”  
“妈妈呢？”  
“在看那什么……就帅哥偷宝藏的那剧。我俩好得很，别瞎操心。”  
“嗯。过两个月有空我们就回来。”  
“行，到时候再说。挂了乖儿子。”  
沢田家光占尽便宜，没给Reborn反击的机会就掐断通话。他洗了把脸，满头白发的男人又乐呵呵的回到客厅里陪妻子看电视。  
Reborn望着手里的电话，又看向点火器和摆放整齐雪茄烟卷，拆开包装点了一根。  
作为杀手，死亡是Reborn的老朋友。他本身与死神无异，甚至被学生比作撒旦之王——Reborn第一次发现他无法正视死亡这件事情，而面临威胁的人并不是自己——他以为自己可以坦然接受，他以为自己向来不屑这种未知的恐惧。  
原来就算威胁到的不是自己，也会这么难以承受。逐渐燃尽的烟夹在指尖，火光忽明忽暗，烟灰飘落，Reborn盯着那个红点，视线无法聚焦。  
沢田家光的调侃无法刺激他半分，作为旧友和辈分微妙的共事人，Reborn此时此刻根本不想考虑这些乱成一团的关系，他只觉得那句“很难说”实在刺耳——什么叫很难说？  
他要杀人就认真杀，爬到业界最强；他要做事就认真做，教出一个个世界顶尖的首领；他觉得做人就该轰轰烈烈、所向披靡的度过此生——而此时，他需要一个准确的答案。  
Reborn要了科氏的马，猛抽马屁股在草地上疾驰，奔向沢田纲吉身边。  
隔着老远，他看到沢田纲牵着马在众人间谈笑风生。他穿的是短款骑马装和长靴，衬得肩宽腰细，两条腿又长又直。黑色为主的面料搭配红色肩章和装饰，胸前那朵红色的康乃馨在权贵间撒发着独一无二的气息，两颊被晒得有些红，有人在帮他擦去鞋上的泥土。  
急促的马蹄声惹来一排视线，Reborn正喘着粗气准备下来步行，他看到沢田纲吉给他打了个手势，于是减速缓步踏马走过去。  
彭格列十世解下马鞍上挂着的一串猎物交给侍从，撇下宾客说要去自己跑一会儿，利落地翻身上马。Tuna亦步亦趋，跟着马儿往远处树林里跑去，紧紧追在几尺远的地方。  
保镖先生刚刚骑得太快，屁股被撞得有些痛，他一边舒缓呼吸一边慢慢跟上去。等他找到沢田纲吉和他的马时，Morningstar正在淡水池边喝水，马匹硕大的头旁边凑了两个尖尖的毛耳朵。那人端坐在马鞍上朝Reborn挥了挥手，露出只属于他的笑容。  
在芝加哥的那几年实在过得太恣意舒坦，Reborn曾想过，如果不是身为黑手党，那他和纲吉未来的生活将会是何等光景？大概纲吉毕业后会找个朝九晚五的工作，他们周末会去餐厅约会；等生活稳定之后，他们会买房子、还贷款、报税；他们不会有孩子，那么等条件好点可能还会养宠物，拍点照片打印出来挂在家里。  
可惜了，这是无法实现的梦想。  
不过至少养宠物这一点实现了，不是吗？  
马背上的学生看上去依旧意气风发，却早已青春不再。他不仅开始长皱纹，年少时过度燃烧生命力的身体也开始出现后遗症。他华贵的衣饰遮掩住伤痕，半夜里会被旧伤痛醒，偶尔还会胃疼。哪怕是个被职责和梦想吞噬的疲惫男人，Reborn在看到那张脸的瞬间便释然了。那双眼睛所代表的一切情愫不言而喻，那些令Reborn为之动摇的信息再次被安抚住。  
沢田纲吉既是问题所在，也是问题的答案——不过是一句没什么准头的话，Reborn不会为此而动摇。  
Reborn驱马走到水池边，他胯下的马也垂头饮水。  
“我给家光打了电话。”  
“就刚才吗？”  
沢田纲吉从袋子里掏出个苹果扔在水池里，Morningstar伸长脖子去咬，咔嚓一声消失在它嘴里。  
“嗯。他跟我说，前几年妈妈的那种病你也会得，是遗传。而且因为死气的关系，在你这不好治。”  
风在此时停下，树林里寂静无声，马儿搅弄水池的声响就像冲击石块的溪水，潺潺波动。  
“嗯……致死率高吗？”  
陌生的马匹让Tuna警戒起来，围着马蹄仔细闻着味道，在察觉到是Reborn后摇着尾巴打了个滚。  
“目前还不知道。”  
这个答案让做首领感到为难——他并非没有准备，只是这个消息实在是有点突然。自从入主彭格列总部的那天起，沢田纲吉每隔半年就会重新起草遗嘱，为了在自己发生意外后依旧能够保证家族正常运转——等回去后又得修修改改重新签一份。  
他并不恐惧死亡，早在十几年前的那个夏天里，他便与自己的终结达成和解。  
植物与动物没有分别，天神造就的人类无法永生，死亡是必经之路。父亲只告诉了Reborn这件事，那自有他的考量。只是比起无言的保护，毫无保留告知实情的人才最了解自己需要什么。  
沢田纲吉看着Reborn，明知故问：“为什么要告诉我？”  
Reborn看了眼扑腾着要求抚摸的猎犬，跳下马背去抱着它揉弄一番。他抬头望向沢田纲吉，反问：“难道瞒着你比较好？”  
沢田纲吉当然有权知道事实，Reborn更像是给了他无尽的旅途标记了一个告示牌，上面写着提示：距离优惠券有效期还剩xx天，请珍惜当下，尽快使用。  
马背上的男人笑了，Tuna的绳圈被递到Reborn面前。他一点也不像刚刚得知坏消息的样子，反而十分从容地说道：“上来，带你去个好地方。”  
Reborn把Tuna拴在低枝上联系人来接，握着沢田纲吉的手跃上马鞍。  
两个男人紧贴在一起，骑在马上晃晃悠悠。Morningstar甩着尾巴，脚步稳健，载着他们在树影里漫步。  
尚未完全蒸发的雨水在高温下形成雾气，土地朦胧，仙气飘飘。空气里都是潮湿泥土的气味，蕨类恣意生长，打着卷的叶尖缓缓舒展。树干上生出新芽，细嫩的绒毛在漏下来的光线里努力冒头，在阳光照耀下就像晕开的小花，生机勃勃。  
“别想了，我一时半会儿也不会倒下。”  
老师被学生的胳膊环抱着，靠着他的胸膛。树冠在他们头顶略过，Reborn仰头靠着纲吉的肩，光斑在他脸上洒下细碎的金光，脸上的伤痕被投射成各种形状。  
沢田纲吉嗅到了Reborn身上的烟味，用肩膀晃了他一下：“怎么没忍住抽了呀？”  
“这么难过的吗？看来还是我戒得彻底。”  
“我们医疗团队经费管够，尽力研究治疗方案就行了。”  
“诶呀，大不了以后我天天按时吃饭睡觉，坚持锻炼，保证不长肥肚肚。”  
沢田纲吉又说了些逗趣儿宽解的话，Reborn仍旧没什么反应。做学生的失了耐心，又气又笑：“我这不是还没发病嘛！又不是明天就要死啦！”  
这下Reborn睁开眼睛，小声呵斥：“别说话。”  
从杀手到家庭教师、再到保镖，Reborn从来不相信宿命论，直到他遇到某个一事无成的十四岁男孩儿。他看着他流血流泪，受伤破皮；在那些不为人知的深夜里，他们拥抱黑暗；他们经历数十个冬夏，共同跨过地球万里；他们一起淋雨，在朝不保夕的危急岁月里紧靠后背，将彼此安排进自己的余生里。  
尝过糖水的病人又怎么会再愿意喝下苦药，得到一切的人又怎会不担心失去整个世界。  
苍鹰也会想家，疾风也有归处；深海里的氧气是他，迷雾中的晨曦是他。沢田纲吉的胸膛里跳动着世界上最美好的心脏，那是Reborn为之舍弃混沌烟海的圣土，他自此被迷眩，安稳驻留。  
Reborn并非多愁善感的人，他只是需要一点时间消化，这段时间里最好谁也别再出声。沢田纲吉太了解他了，立刻噤声，搂着他的胳膊再收紧一些，驱马往树林外围走。  
就在不久前，Reborn得知了学生有可能会死于遗传疾病，而沢田纲吉从西蒙家族处收到一叠纸，那是老师如今的健康状况。  
与彭格列大空绝无仅有的死气顶点相同，彩虹之子特殊的经历导致他们的身体绝非普通。在短短十余年内违反自然规律、自婴儿成长为中年人的身体一定存在隐患。虽然从某种角度来说，这些逃脱诅咒的幸运儿们也许将获得比普通人更长的寿命，但沢田纲吉对此并不乐观。  
其余的几位他不清楚，但Reborn与他朝夕相处，一些细微的变化引起了他的注意。Reborn的饭量开始减小，睡眠也不太安稳，更糟糕的是他曾向纲吉抱怨过生了白发的事——一定是给首领当保镖压力太大，他要求加薪。  
生物样本能够提供的信息有限，不过那些数据已经足够吓人——就像回应飞速成长的那些年月一样，Reborn的身体正在迅速衰败。各项指标显示出端倪，意味着他会比普通人更早迎来衰老。  
作为立足黑手党世界顶点的男人，沢田纲吉自少年时便目睹过无数次生命的降生和陨落。他迎接过不少生命，名下有很多教子教女，多半赐予过们名讳；他也送走过很多人，其中有他的敌人，有他的下属，也有自己的朋友。  
对这样一个人来说，沢田纲吉十分熟悉目送身边人离开、却无能为力的悲痛。他不愿让Reborn体验那种无助的孤独，他简直不敢想象经历过无数挫折的老师，在体会到无上幸福后又该以怎样的表情去迎接失去自己的痛苦。  
因此在得知自己可能会换上不治之症的时候，沢田纲吉一反常态没有紧张或是恐惧，甚至瞬间释怀、舒心极了。  
他乐观地想：啊，这样啊，真巧，真是太好了。那就谁都别留下谁吧，装在一个罐子里埋了吧，添个种子什么的——回去就加在遗嘱里，这个应该不违反家族规定。  
“Reborn啊……”  
被黏糊糊喊了一声，拯救了自己的人唤着他的名字。这个声音日益在胸口响彻，永无止境地呼唤着他。反复吟诵歌唱的涛声就在耳边，透过相贴的胸背传到自己身体里，五脏六腑跟着动了一下，想要不自觉去回应。  
Reborn偏头，鼻尖蹭过纲吉的下巴，啄吻他的耳根，发出鼻音让他说下去。  
“你喜欢什么树。”  
“随便，能乘凉的就行。”  
沢田纲吉戳了戳他的肚子：“认真的，好好想。”  
Reborn往后躲了一下：“那至少告诉我干什么用的？”  
这个问题并不好回答，总不能直接说是要种在那什么上面。  
此时凉风习习，太阳就快落下，霞光舔舐在林间，马背方寸之间，世界只属于他们。沢田纲吉不忍破坏恬静温馨的时刻，只好自己去研究什么树不仅好养活还能乘凉。  
“不干什么，随便问问。”  
在大部分事情上沢田纲吉是个十分慷慨的人，但Reborn仅此一个，他舍不得再让他再经历更多苦难——他想让他自私一点，别再那么不顾一切——如果Reborn知道自己没办法就这么正常终老，那么他还会在面临生死抉择的时候违背誓言。  
烟火之所以绚烂夺目，正是因为转瞬即逝啊。就让Reborn继续无所顾忌的活下去好了。他们的人生已经足够精彩绝伦，为何要在临近终末之时破坏如火如荼的盛大光景呢？  
已经能够轻而易举地隐瞒事实，沢田纲吉就这么打定主意，没再说下去。  
他环住Reborn的腰，脸颊相贴那卷卷翘翘的鬓角，吻了吻他的侧颈：“要抱抱。”  
Reborn搭住学生的手，心想，这不抱着呢吗？  
沢田纲吉松开缰绳，Reborn被宽大有力的手压着肩胛骨趴在马儿的鬃毛里。固定马裤的背带被解下，啪嗒，松紧带弹响一声。  
哦，是这种抱抱吗。蹭来蹭去那么久，还以为就自己有反应呢。  
Reborn扭头寻找纲吉的唇，在摇晃不止的马背上很难亲到彼此，嘴唇触碰片刻就这么分开。臀缝贴住的地方已经紧紧压着Reborn，于是他附身趴回去，蹬着马鞍将腰压低向后凑过去。  
被默许的那人也没有客气，向前顶了两下，按着Reborn的发尾摩挲。沢田纲吉伸手去摸马鞍下的小包，他记得里面应该备着给Morningstar用的护具保湿油。  
壮硕健美的黑马有位擅长学习的主人，因此无论指令如何，身上承载几人，它依旧按照固定的节奏和方向缓缓前行。晚霞将他们的影子印在林地上，在树影婆娑间穿梭，越过邱林和沙地，野花随风摆动着脑袋。  
裁剪精良的马裤非常贴身，扣子和排线都是上等工艺，缝合考究，结实耐用，可惜敌不过蛮力撕扯。Reborn攥着顺滑的鬃毛，后面挤入的手指没办法自主控制住节奏，又软又无辜的地方发出浪荡的微响，压抑的呻吟声传入沢田纲吉耳朵里。  
与他共处的长达近二十年的灵魂发出邀请，沢田纲吉扣住身前精瘦的腰，生怕他跌下去而紧紧掐住，留下清晰的、红色的掌印。微痛和舒爽让Reborn忍耐不住喘息，粗糙的背毛磨得他下腹发红，情热在马蹄声中逐渐激昂。Morningstar被Reborn扯疼了，嘟噜着晃了晃脑袋，不料却让始作俑者将三根手指完全吞了进去。  
“唔——！”  
骤然收紧的地方甚至很难再抽出来，沢田纲吉只好埋头吮着Reborn汗湿的后颈，用唇磨了磨他耳后那小块皮肤：“再给我点时间。”  
前面没了遮挡，硬的流水的东西蹭在马背上磨得生痛，奈何节奏不受控制的手指还在里面胡乱戳弄。Reborn吃了一次亏又不敢再拽手里的鬃毛，咬着牙，喉咙里发出嘶哑的震动：“就现在，快点进来。”  
指令下达完成的同时，沢田纲吉抬高Reborn的屁股。马蹄似乎是踩到不平整的土块，刚刚找到地方的性器接着外力就这么长驱直入。  
“嗯！”  
温暖而紧实的甬道骤然包裹住自己，沢田纲吉没料到会这样，条件反射似的咬住了嘴边的那块肉。Reborn被突如其来地闯入和撕裂搅弄得浑身紧绷，他屏住呼吸抵御窜上背脊的颤栗，忍着被咬的刺痛，鼻音缠绵萦绕，被马蹄声踩碎。  
等他理顺了气息，立马压着喉底的呜咽开口：“真是和你一样笨。”  
这话自然不属实，若沢田纲吉真的是朽木一块，那Reborn早在相遇之初便转身离开。  
学生喉结滚动，咽下灭顶快意，舔了舔淡色的牙印：“笨一点好，听话。”  
马步节奏刚好，两人几乎不用花什么工夫便沉溺在彼此的爱意中。日光的余温尚在，下面被绞得舒畅至极，沢田纲吉被逼出满额汗。他伸手抱住Reborn将他揉在怀里，扯了他的衣领揉弄胸口，抚弄着老师被磨红的前端为他纾解。  
他们肩膀互相抵着，胸腹相贴，严丝合缝，契合得如同炼化交融在一起的骨血。  
树林尽头便是一处高坡，断崖面向大海，正好是西边。  
太阳正在缓缓落下，穿过重叠云层，渐渐与地平线相接。橙色的海面上缎带滚动起伏，金光在波浪中慢慢拉长，如剑如虹，晚霞刺眼得难以直视。  
Morningstar终于停下，两人靠在马上相互依偎，眼睛半睁，静静欣赏着波澜壮阔的景致。  
突然，他们身边传来小小的响动，随即是急促的哈气声和一声犬吠。  
Tuna还是第一次被留在原地，等候多时不见主人归来，以为遭到遗弃的猎犬咬断了绳圈，循着气味追踪而来。  
沢田纲吉哑然，弯腰去捞那衷心不二的毛球：“我训的马笨、你训的狗就很聪明？”  
Reborn接过来抱着，拂去它身上的枯叶草根，点着Tuna湿漉漉的鼻子：“都不怎么聪明。”

周围的光线开始变暗，山峦和树影逐渐轮廓模糊。温度骤降，太阳没入海中，海天交界线消失不见，直至完全沉寂。  
太阳注定西沉，而恒星就在那里，颠扑不破——明天将是新的一天。  
月亮升起，星星闪耀，浪花卷起银色的裙摆，亲吻骏马的脚尖；  
沢田纲吉驾着晨星在沙滩上前行，他的猎犬被Reborn抱在怀里。  
碎片合二为一也是圆满。  
双臂之间，即是宇宙。  
-the end-


	9. free talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somthing id like to say about this work  
> thanks for reading, hope u ilke it

感谢看到这里的你，辛苦了，谢谢你看我的小学生作文。

花费了时间在这篇文章上的你，希望也能得到与之对等的收获，哪怕是被车爽到也好啊——当然，如果这个故事能打动你，就再好不过啦，我会很开心。

塑造过各种各样的兔兔，这篇的兔兔真的是我的初心。因为有老师在，没有那么艰难，并不痛苦，也不可怕，还会撒娇，真的好可爱。

也塑造过很多种老师。主动的，别扭的，有点强硬的，绝望的。这篇的老师简直是天使，柔软极了，过得很开心。能给他带来幸福真是太好了。

车也换了种写法，学习含蓄美摒弃黄暴，更加朦胧美好了，因为他们值得。

他们值得一切世间美好。能爱他们真好。

天野老师作古后会成佛，不仅养活了业界人士，还养育了一批圈里大佬，让我们统统high翻。

我的男人们真帅，我爽完了，爽得只会嗷嗷叫，我吹爆，圆满躺倒。

顺带给原作中的各个角色一个相对完美的我流结局，自我满足一下。山本能圆满真好，他值得所有。我流库洛姆真甜美。骸君真努力，大家多爱他一点。狱寺太萌了，聪明又可爱。大哥最早结婚恭喜他，好男人千载难逢。蓝波喜提青梅竹马，会是个好男人。雀仔中二治好了，融入社会，鼓掌。碧洋琪超级好女人，爱她。纲吉的父母也是了不起的人，养育了伟大的十世。

非要问的话，芝加哥两位有一腿。

我写得很开心，超爱我自己，也挑战了自己的天花板，感觉非常爽。

感谢喜欢这对师徒的你，你吃师徒我们就是亲兄弟。


End file.
